Todo comenzó en la oficina
by Selegna Ailaht
Summary: ¡¿Que John dejará el sacerdocio!... La suerte y la amistad hacen que Masako decida acompañarlo en la dura tarea de decirle a sus padres católicos, en Australia.
1. Todo comenzó en la oficina

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie de "Ghost Hunt" pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

TODO COMENZÓ EN LA OFICINA

Siendo sincera, quedarme en la oficina no aparentaba ser buena idea, quiero decir, realmente parecía algo patético. Yo, Hara Masako, huyendo de mi, ahora exnovio, y escondiéndome de mi madre en SPR, con mi maleta y computadora, pasando la noche sola… Tal vez por eso decidí llevar una botella de vino, solo me faltaba beber para verme todavía más desesperada.

Pero esa noche era desesperada, mi evidente rompimiento con Takeshi me había dejado en la calle, y lo último que quería era ver el rostro de mi madre con su clásico "te lo dije". Podría haberme registrado en un hotel, más de una vez lo pensé, pero cada vez que lo hacía regresaba a mí la voz de Yasuhara diciendo…

− Yo creo que esta oficina es mágica.

En ese momento todos los miembros de SPR lo miramos extrañados.

−Mai-chan, Naru-chan, Lin-san, Ayako-san, Takigawa-san, y yo… todos en algún momento hemos pasado la noche en esta oficina, ¿no es así?

Todos excepto Naru asintieron.

−Y a todos esa noche nos cambió la vida, ¿verdad?

−Eeh… yo-yo no lo diría así− dijo Ayako-san… fue la única que se atrevió a hablar mientras que los demás miraban al suelo, se sonrojaban o sufrían internamente por mantener la compostura.

−Je je je, yo solo digo que es una feliz coincidencia; desde que nos dieron llaves hemos tenido que resguardarnos aquí por diferentes razones, pero a todos nos han sucedido cosas que nos han cambiado para bien.

−Solo faltamos Hara-san, Brown-san y yo entonces− dijo Madoka-san sonriendo.

−Podrías pasar todas las noches en esta oficina y eso no te haría más ordenada.

−Eeeh… ¿acaso eso fue una broma en público Koujo?

Incluso Naru rió un poco cuando todos los demás lo hicieron.

Eso fue hace un par de meses; y Yasuhara-san tenía razón, todos habían pasado por algo inesperado al dormir en la oficina. Esta noche era mi turno, y aunque sabía que un edificio no podía darme dos años y mi autoestima de vuelta, una parte de mí deseaba un cambio en mi vida.

Iba por la segunda copa cuando dicho cambio entró por la puerta.

Apenas escuché las llaves contra el cerrojo y corrí a esconderme en la cocina. No podía ser Mai o Naru, nisiquiera Lin-san… todos se habían ido a un congreso a Inglaterra; yo me quedé con Takeshi para pasar las vacaciones y celebrar nuestro aniversario… eso resultó excelente.

Escuché pasos por la recepción, eran de un hombre.

−¿Un ladrón?... No, esta persona tiene llaves− pensé.

−¿Ho-hola?

−¿John-san?

−¿Hara-san?

Salí de la cocina.

−Me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí?

−Buenas noches.

Fue muy descortés de mi parte no saludar antes de hablar.

−Perdón, buenas noches.

−Pe-perdona… no sabía que estabas aquí, si quieres mejor me voy a un hotel.

Su voz temblaba y en general se veía en mal estado, no podía dejarlo ir así.

−No te preocupes, siéntate, ¿quieres una taza de té?

Parecía confundido y algo asustado, pero eventualmente se sentó. No pude evitar notar cómo miraba la botella de vino.

−O… ¿prefieres algo de vino?

−… ¿Está bien?

−Por supuesto.

¿John pidiendo vino? Algo había pasado. Rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina por otra copa mientras agradecía al universo por enviarme compañía; no es que agradeciera lo que sea que le hubiera sucedido, pero necesitaba de algo que me desviara de mis pensamientos.

−Aquí tienes.

−Gracias.

Tomó unos sorbos y ambos callamos, debieron pasar alrededor de cuarenta segundos antes de que me atreviera a hablar.

−Pensé que te habías ido con los demás a Inglaterra.

−Ah no… no, yo iba a otro congreso en Irlanda… de la Asociación de Sacerdotes Católicos.

−Ya veo.

¿Había perdido el vuelo? ¿Algún familiar había fallecido? ¿Estaba enfermo? Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, pero ninguna salía por mi boca. Habría sido muy impropio hacerlas.

−Dejé el sacerdocio.

…

−¡Quéeeee! −mi cabeza estalló en gritos internos; obvio, mi cuerpo mantuvo la compostura −¿A qué te refieres?

−Estaba en el aeropuerto con el padre Toujo …− empezó a contar John-san sin levantar la mirada de su copa, claramente esto le producía mucha tristeza −… solo me llevó a la terminal, íbamos tarde, así que le dije que me dejara en la entrada y que yo documentaría solo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando salí corriendo de allí y tomé un taxi para la oficina.

Nada tenía sentido, John no era la clase de persona con esos arrebatos; quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero mejor callé y dejé que explicara.

−He estado pensando esto por años, creo que fue hace más de nueve que me di cuenta que mi fe no va con la Iglesia Romana, al menos no como debería de ser.

Parecía que hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo, nunca había visto a John expresando de esa forma sus sentimientos.

−Perdón Hara-san, debo parecerte realmente patético en este momento.

"Oh no, es mi turno de hablar": pensé.

−Ya somos dos entonces…

Me miró sorprendido, con esos ojos tristes azules; tal vez fue el vino, pero en ese momento sentí que podía contarle lo que sea.

−Rompí con Takeshi, lo encontré con otra estrenando el sofá nuevo de la sala. Quise correrlo del departamento… pero era **su** departamento. Agarré lo que pude y salí corriendo − tomé otro trago− El bastardo nisiquiera me ha llamado... – en ese momento recordé que había dejado el celular− como sea, brindemos por las grandes decepciones de la vida.

−Y por la oficina.

−Por la oficina.

El resto de la noche fue muy agradable, hablamos durante horas de las cosas más banales; y cada vez que alguno de los dos parecía recordar o empezaba a sumergirse otra vez en su miseria, el otro empezaba un nuevo tema del cual platicar. Por un momento olvidamos las razones por las que habíamos llegado a ese lugar, hasta que un sonido nos regresó a la realidad.

¡Riing, riiing!... De noche el teléfono era incluso más ruidoso que de día.

¡Riing, riiing!

Sentí cómo la sangre bajó de mi cabeza; a esa hora seguramente Takeshi ya había ido a buscarme a casa de mi madre, y conociendo lo desesperada que es, ella estaría marcando a hoteles, canales de tv y oficina de SPR, todos los lugares donde yo podría estar.

¡Riing, riiing!

Miré a John levantarse para contestar, estaba tan pálido como cuando llegó.

−John-san espera, yo contesto…

−Moshi moshi.

Demasiado tarde.

−¿Hola? ¿John?

La voz de una mujer podía escucharse claramente por el auricular, no era mi madre y tampoco Japonesa, hablaba perfecto inglés.

−Hola− respondió John simulando felicidad.

−¡Aaaaaaah! ¡John! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¡¿Por qué no contestas tu celular?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Te fuiste?! ¡¿No te fuiste?! ¡¿Vas venir?!

−No… no me fui.

−¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Entonces más te vale que vengas, Michael se va a morir de la sorpresa!... ¿Si vas a venir verdad?

−… Si.

−¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Había algo en su voz que me resultaba molesta.

−Ok me avisas cuando llegues bebé.

−¡¿Bebéeee?! – casi dije eso en voz alta.

−O-ok.

−¡Nos vemos!

−Nos vemos.

−¡Bye!

Y se acabó la conversación. Me hubiera gustado simular que no había escuchado nada, pero era imposible con lo alto que hablaba esa mujer.

−¿Vas a ir a algún lado?

Muy sutil Masako, muy sutil.

−Ahora debo de.

La cara de John era de terror. Debía tener una muy mala cara yo misma, ya que enseguida comenzó a explicar como si se lo hubiera exigido.

−Es una amiga mía de la infancia, se va a casar con mi primo en cuatro días; quería que yo oficiara la boda, pero como me iba a ir le dije que no podía... Hace dos días que me insiste, incluso me compró un boleto abierto para que vaya.

−Suena bien.

−Toda la familia estará ahí, incluyendo mis padres.

Lo dijo como si eso cambiara todo el panorama.

−No saben que voy a dejar el sacerdocio.

Tenía razón, eso cambiaba todo.

−Pero, eventualmente tendrás que decirles ¿no?

−Sí, tienes razón.

John se sentó en el sofá como si el peso del mundo cayera en sus hombros, todo el esfuerzo de las últimas horas desvanecido.

−No lo van a tomar bien, especialmente mi padre… No los he visto en años, y llegar con esta noticia hará que las cosas exploten.

−… John-san, si hubiera algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte yo…

No sé qué me llevó a decir eso, pero tuvo un efecto totalmente inesperado en él. Me miró como si en mí estuviera la clave de su salvación y con entusiasmo me dijo…

−Ven conmigo.

−¿Qué?

−Puedo hablar a la aerolínea y cambiar el vuelo a Irlanda por uno a Australia.

−Pero…

−Si me acompañas serás una invitada y mi papá jamás se atrevería a armar un escándalo con una invitada en la casa.

"¿Tanto miedo le tiene a su papá?": pensé sorprendida, el John de esa noche era irreconocible para mí.

−Bueno… eso si quieres ir… sé que es inesperado pero… perdón, ya no sé lo que digo.

Sus ojos se entristecieron denuevo. Cierto, era inesperado, pero ¿acaso no estaba buscando yo algo inesperado? John era mi amigo y le había ofrecido mi ayuda. Si eso implicaba convertirme en un escudo de cortesía entre él y su familia, que así fuera.

−De acuerdo.

No tenía idea de en lo que me metía.

* * *

¡Hola! Después de años sin escribir nada he decidido hacerlo (Ailaht). Esto será un ejercicio para mí, así que si tienen alguna retroalimentación se los agradecería mucho.

Quiero decirles que aunque soy fan de Ghost Hunt desde hace años, nunca he sido una Masako/John shipper; sin embargo, hace unos meses me entró esta idea a la cabeza y me enamoré de las posibilidades con estos dos personajes.

¡GRACIAS!


	2. Brisbane

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie de "Ghost Hunt" pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

BRISBANE

Hacía mucho que no sufría de un dolor de cabeza como el de esa mañana. Nunca he sido buena con el vino, pero la noche anterior había bebido excepcionalmente; y la alarma del celular de John no hacía nada por mejorar mi malestar.

− ¡¿Alarma?!− pensé asustada mientras levantaba mi torso. Tomé unos segundos para observar mi alrededor... Me había dormido en el sofá, eso era seguro... Estaba en SPR, eso también era seguro...− Anoche terminé con Takeshi, vine a la oficina, y entonces llegó John− me paré súbitamente − ¡¿dónde está John?!

− ¡Ouch!

− ¡John-san!

Me había parado sobre su brazo. Con los ojos entrecerrados se levantó del suelo; tenía el pelo lleno de pelusas de alfombra.

− ¿Hara-san?... ¿Qué haces en el orfanato?

− John-san... estamos en SPR.

− ¿Eeeh?... ¿SPR?...

Volteó su cabeza de un lado para otro, sus ojos apenas se abrían un poco. Era algo cómico verlo intentando enfocar, pero bastó una mirada hacia mi computadora para despertarlo al instante.

− ¡El vuelo!

− ¿Vuelo?

− ¡Ya es tarde!

Tomó su maleta y corrió hacia el baño. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando, hasta que descubrí la reservación hecha a nuestro nombre en la pantalla de mi lap top.

− Oh no... recuerda Masako, recuerda... − ordenaba a mi doliente cabeza− ... una chica marcó ayer... quería que John fuera a su boda, John entró en pánico por sus padres... y yo... le dije que lo acompañaría... mierda.

Lo que sea que me hubiera llevado a esa decisión, resultaba totalmente ajeno a mi persona. Aceptar ir al extranjero con un desconocido... bueno, John no era un desconocido, de hecho era probablemente la persona más decente en todo Tokyo; pero era solo un compañero de trabajo... bueno, también mi amigo, desde hacía seis años o más... Como sea, seguía siendo algo impropio.

Probablemente había que culpar al vino de eso. La última vez que había bebido más de una copa fue la noche que decidí mudarme con Takeshi, ese bastardo hijo de... "Actué impulsivamente, soy impulsiva cuando bebo": me dije internamente para que nunca volviera a beber más de una copa en mi vida... en ocasiones me gusta engañarme a mí misma de esa manera.

− Hara-san...

− ¿Hm?

John había regresado y me mirada totalmente sonrojado. Lo que me hizo pensar que probablemente él también había actuado gracias al vino.

− A-anoche.. yo no... es que yo...

− No te preocupes.

− ¿Eh?... ¿Lo dices en serio?

− Sí yo entiendo.

De todas formas era mucho mejor que él fuera solo. Sería muy incómodo que llegase a su casa anunciando su evidente renuncia al sacerdocio acompañado de una mujer. Tal vez incluso podría recuperar algo del dinero del vuelo.

−Ah, muchas gracias Hara-san, te prometo que te compensaré de alguna manera este favor− hizo una reverencia.

−Ya te dije que no es nada.

−Australia es hermoso, estoy seguro que te encantará, aunque debemos apresurarnos o no alcanzaremos el vuelo.

−¡¿Hoee?! –grité internamente.

−Espero que Naru-san no se moleste si dejo mis abrigos aquí− murmuraba John mientras los acomodaba dentro de unas gavetas− llevo mi cartera, mi celular… sin carga, lo conectaré cuando lleguemos…

Estaba paralizada, debí pensar más de veinte formas de cómo rechazar su invitación, pero todas me hubieran hecho parecer grosera e insensible; y John se veía tan emocionado…

Tomé mi maleta y me dirigí al baño, en cinco minutos estaba cambiada y fresca. Imprimimos los boletos, guardé mi computadora en el escritorio de Mai y tomamos un taxi a la terminal.

− Supongo que será interesante− pensé.

Una hora en el aeropuerto y mi cabeza no mejoraba, incluso empeoró gracias a la enorme fila y el niño de la pareja formada detrás de nosotros.

−Hey − jaló de mi falda−¿Eres Hara Masako?

−… Sí yo soy.

−Te ves más bonita en la tele con el kimono.

−¡Takeshi! –le regañó su madre− ¡Eso no se dice, discúlpate con la señorita!

−Perdón señorita.

−Perdone− se disculpó su padre.

Pero no importaba lo que dijeran, odiaría a ese niño y su detestable nombre por toda la eternidad.

− No se preocupen− les sonreí y me volteé, John por su parte miraba a otro lado intentando esconder su cara.

−Puedo ver que te estás riendo− le murmuré.

−Je, no es así, perdón.

−Está bien, fue gracioso.

−Cariño…−dijo la mujer de atrás a su esposo− ¿dónde guardaste la visa?

−¡Visa! –exclamó John y me miró con terror− Hara-san, tu…

−Está bien, la tengo.

−¿Eh? ¿En serio?

−No creerás que aceptaría venir si no fuera así ¿verdad?

Palideció, realmente no lo había considerado… era un despistado.

−Pero ¿cómo? ¿Ya has ido a Australia entonces?

−Regresaré en dos meses para una producción; se ha retrasado en dos ocasiones, así que llevo medio año con ella.

−Ya veo, ¿de qué se trata?

−Es un documental de espiritualismo en los grupos aborígenes, también filmaremos en Nueva Zelanda y Nueva Guinea.

−Wow, eso suena interesante… ¿qué clase de espíritus crees que encontrarán allá?

En ese momento olvidé mi dolor de cabeza.

El resto del viaje, sin temor a equivocarme, fue la experiencia más agradable que había tenido en un vuelo internacional. John podía ser tímido rodeado de más personas, pero en conversación de dos era atento y alegre. Me habló acerca de sus amigos "surfers" y cómo había pasado un verano viviendo a base de pan y agua en la playa (mientras que sus padres creían que estaba en un retiro). Yo en cambio le conté sobre mis experiencias con diversos crews de televisión y productores. También nos divertimos recordando algunos casos de SPR.

La conversación se tornó más personal en nuestra escala en Sydney.

−Realmente es un lugar excepcional− dijo John.

−¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?

−La oficina… quiero decir, a todos nos han sucedido cosas extraordinarias al pasar la noche ahí.

−Sí, lo sé, jamás creí que terminaría en Australia.

−Y yo no creí que tendría el valor de venir… denuevo, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Me dirigió una de sus amables sonrisas; por alguna razón sentí que ocultaba una gran tristeza.

−Buenas noches, mi nombre es Mary, tendré el placer de atenderles esta tarde, ¿les ofrezco un café?

En nuestra espera por el siguiente vuelo, decidimos buscar algo de comer. Recorriendo los pasillos encontré una cadena de restaurantes que me gustaba y sugerí que comiéramos ahí.

−No gracias, ¿John?

−No, está bien gracias.

−¿Alguna otra bebida que deseen ordenar?

−Un vaso con agua por favor.

−Eh, yo le digo en un momento− respondió John.

−Bueno, les dejo la carta.

No necesité leerla, sabía lo que quería; John, en cambio, no parecía tan seguro, leía y releía el menú una y otra vez.

−¿Quieres que te sugiera algo?

−Eh, no gracias, no tengo mucha hambre en realidad, creo que solo tomaré un jugo.

−No hemos comido nada consistente desde que salimos de Tokyo.

−Está bien, no tengo hambre.

"Grrrr."

Su estómago parecía opinar lo contrario.

−Soy una tonta− pensé – John seguramente querrá invitarme la comida y escogí uno de los lugares más caros de esta terminal.

Contó el dinero de su billetera y confirmó mis sospechas.

−Puedo pagar mi parte de la comida, por eso no te preocupes. Ya bastante me has dado con el pasaje.

−No es nada Hara-san en serio, eres mi invitada.

−E insisto en pagar lo que me corresponde, eso incluye comidas y transporte de ahora en adelante.

Se apenó un poco pero aceptó el trato; el pobre debía estar pasando por problemas financieros.

−Al menos permíteme invitarte esta vez, como agradecimiento.

−No tengo problema con eso.

−¿Desean ordenar?

La mesera había regresado con mi vaso de agua y por nuestra orden.

−Yo quiero la ensalada de pollo y espinacas.

−Para mí un jugo de naranja y el sándwich de carne por favor… ah y una rebanada del pastel.

John tenía hambre.

−En seguida.

…

−Y… ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que vas a dejar el sacerdocio?

Eso fue algo indiscreto, pero moría de ganas por saberlo y nuestra amistad parecía evolucionar a un punto en el que era pertinente preguntar.

−No lo sé en realidad… supongo que sobreviviré un tiempo con casos de SPR, pero necesitaré encontrar un trabajo rápido si quiero quedarme en Japón. Mi hermana tiene un amigo que es dueño de una cadena de restaurantes y ya antes me ha ofrecido recomendarme.

−¿Tienes una hermana? –eso era nuevo.

−Tres, una mayor y dos menores; también tengo tres hermanos menores. Te mostraría fotos, pero mi celular está muerto.

−Es una gran familia.

−Mis padres son algo conservadores en lo que se refiere a control natal.

La mención de ellos pareció turbarlo un poco.

−¿Tú tienes hermanos Hara-san?

−Ninguno, aunque me hubiera encantado. Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña, así que mi madre dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a mi carrera en televisión. Un hermano, creo yo, hubiera aligerado la tensión entre nosotras.

−¿No te llevas bien con ella?

−Sí, pero en ocasiones parece que quiere controlar mi vida; le cuesta trabajo entender que ya soy una adulta.

−¿Sabe que estás aquí?

−Le marcaré en cuanto lleguemos a Brisbane.

−Ya veo.

Mi confesión sobre la relación con mi madre tuvo el efecto deseado, nuestra relación había pasado a otro nivel de confianza y John comenzó a abrirse más sobre sus sentimientos.

−Mi padre fue quien me envió al seminario menor, tenía once años. Pasaba todo el tiempo ahí y regresaba los fines de semana y vacaciones. En ese entonces me gustaba y sentía la vocación con todo mi corazón… Mi madre me dijo una vez que había soñado con Jesús abrazándome y llevándome consigo hacia un templo… y yo me lo creí por completo. Creo que eso fue cuando tenía seis años o menos. Nunca hubo duda de lo que yo debía hacer con mi vida… Bueno al menos no hasta que cumplí quince. Vi muchas cosas que no me gustaron y que hasta ese momento no había comprendido. Recuerdo haber pasado horas encerrado en mi habitación, pensando, solo pensando acerca de Dios, Jesús, el universo, etc. Decidí conservar mi fe pero nunca recuperé mi completa confianza en la Iglesia. Pasé por una etapa rebelde en ese entonces.

−¿Rebelde?

−Je, rebelde para los estándares de mi familia. Fue cuando simulaba ir a retiros para escaparme a la playa o a otras ciudades… Mi padre se dio cuenta por supuesto y se molestó muchísimo. Le confesé sobre mis dudas y su respuesta fue enviarme a Irlanda para terminar mi educación sacerdotal.

El padre de John parecía ser una persona muy estricta.

−El hermano de mi padre fue sacerdote, pero falleció a causa de un robo violento cuando aún era joven. Mi padre lo quería muchísimo y me nombró en honor a él… Según mi madre, él siempre dijo que su primer hijo tendría vocación como mi tío.

Podía ver el dolor detrás de su rostro tranquilo. ¿Le habría contado a alguien antes? No lo creo.

−En fin, desde entonces no he vuelto a mi casa; y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionará esta vez… Como sea, ya soy un adulto y tendrá que respetar mi decisión ¿no lo crees?

−Eh… ¿cómo? ¿No los has visto desde hace…?

−Ocho años, soy un terrible hijo.

Creo que fueron las primeras palabras de descaro que escuché decirle. Pero lo más extraño fue su sonrisa simulada. Afortunadamente llegó la comida, ya no era conveniente seguir hablando del tema.

−Itadaikamasu… Hm, la carne está deliciosa.

−…

Durante el segundo vuelo John hizo todo lo posible por mantener la conversación alegre, casi hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar lo que me confesó en el restaurante. Intenté seguirle el hilo, pero en mi interior solo suplicaba por una cama y almohada, llevábamos más de veintiuna horas despiertas, y todavía faltaba tomar el camión a Warwick.

Pero el universo nos tenía una sorpresa preparada para nuestra llegada a Brisbane.

−¿Qué? ¿En China?

−Una disculpa señorita pero le aseguro que su equipaje estará aquí el día de mañana− dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

Habían enviado nuestro equipaje a China, excelente.

−No estaremos aquí el día de mañana.

−Si gusta puede darme una dirección y le enviaremos su equipaje.

−…

−Yo se la escribo− dijo John.

Dejé que él se encargara de lo demás y me dirigí al cajero más cercano, estaba demasiado molesta para continuar viendo a esa mujer. Me acerqué al que mejor reconocí e intenté sacar mi cartera pero tiré la bolsa por error.

−Tranquila Masako, solo estás estresada y falta de sueño.

Recogí mi bolsa con un gran dolor de espalda (gracias a mi ego por los tacones), saqué mi tarjeta, la introduje e ingresé mi código. Tomo era normal hasta que la pantalla lazó la leyenda: "INVALIDO, CONTACTE BANCO".

−¿Eh?

Lo intenté otra vez.

"INVALIDO, CONTACTE BANCO."

−No hay problema, para eso tengo una segunda tarjeta internacional.

…

"INVALIDO, CONTACTE BANCO"

−Para eso tengo una tercera.

…

"INVALIDO, CONTACTE BANCO"

−¡¿Pero qué…?!

Intenté en otro cajero.

…

"INVALIDO, CONTACTE BANCO EMISOR"

−¡!

Entré en pánico, no podía explicarme cómo es que todas mis tarjetas estaban fallando; iba por el quinto cajero cuando una teoría entró a mi cerebro.

−¡Mamá!

Corrí a la primera casa de cambio que encontré y reemplacé lo poco que me quedaba de efectivo por dólares australianos. Enseguida tomé un teléfono público y marqué su teléfono.

−… Moshi, moshi.

−¡Mamá!

−Vaya, hasta que te dignas en hablarme, he estado marcándote como loca al celular desde que vino Konoe-san a buscarte, ¿por qué no contestas?

−Dejé el celular en el departamento de Takeshi.

−Ah mira, y el muy desconsiderado olvidó decirme. Aunque no más desconsiderado que tú. ¿Por qué no me hablaste inmediatamente? ¿Dónde has estado?

−En Australia.

−¡¿Australia?! ¡Pero la producción es en dos meses!

−Yo lo sé mamá, después te cuento te lo prometo, pero necesito saber algo… ¿tu reportaste todas mis tarjetas al banco?

−…

−¡Mamá!

−¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Estaba preocupada de que te hubieran secuestrado o algo. Al menos así podría saber si alguien intentaba usarlas.

−¡Pero las necesito! ¡Estoy en Australia con John-san y sin dinero!

−Sí hija pero… ¿quién es John-san? ¿Es por eso que terminaste con Konoe-san?

−No mamá…−respiré profundo− … escucha, necesito dinero, ¿crees que puedas enviarme algo?

−¿Y cómo lo voy a hacer si no tienes tarjetas?

−Debe haber algún servicio de envío o algo.

−Además no tengo nada, acabo de pagar los servicios y una nueva televisión, apenas me alcanza para pasar la semana.

−Pide prestado o algo, ¡esta es una emergencia!

−¡Entonces dile a John-san que se haga responsable y te pague el viaje!

−¡Que no es así mamá, no inventes cosas!

−…

−¿Mamá?

−…

−¿Mamá?

Me había colgado, y abandonado además.

−¡Hara-san!

John me estaba buscando. Levanté mi brazo para que me viera y me acerqué a él.

−¿Sucede algo?

−Tengo un problema, todas mis tarjetas fueron canceladas y no puedo retirar efectivo. Esto es vergonzoso pero… ¿crees que puedas prestarme para pagar el camión a Warwick?

John palideció, inmediatamente sacó su cartera y volteó sus bolsillos. Al no encontrar nada en ellos regresó a su cartera y contó el dinero.

−Solo tengo sesenta dólares.

−¿Cuánto cuesta el boleto?

−Cuarenta y tres.

* * *

Hasta que terminé, estoy exhausta, me voy a dormir.


	3. Kirra

Este capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo, está un poco largo. Pero ya en el siguiente John y Masako llegarán a Warwick y se encontrarán con sus padres O.O

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie de "Ghost Hunt" pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

KIRRA

̶ Tranquila Masako, ya casi llegamos... todo estará bien, tus pies no duelen tanto, tu puedes hacerlo... No te preocupes ya casi... ¡¿Pero qué tan grande es este aeropuerto maldita sea?!

̶ ¿Hm? ¿Todo está bien Hara-san?

Mis gritos internos parecieron alcanzar la conciencia de John.

̶ Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada. "¡No hemos dormido en más de veinte horas, y creo que mis dedos están sangrando!" ¿Tú cómo te sientes John-san?

̶ Estoy bien, pero debemos acelerar el paso si queremos alcanzar el tren de esta hora.

̶ ... De acuerdo.

Lloré… bueno casi, ¿Cómo fue que me metí en ese embrollo? Estábamos en el extranjero, sin dinero, sin teléfonos, sin maletas, en tacones (yo al menos) y **sin dinero**. Nuestras últimas monedas habían sido utilizadas unos minutos antes en funestos intentos de contactar ayuda.

̶ Ahí va la última̶ dijo John sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono público ̶ ... ... ... Mai-chan tampoco contesta.

̶ Deben de estar dormidos.

̶ Si, eso creo.

...

̶ Y... ¿Hay alguien más a quien podamos contactar? ̶ le pregunté.

̶ Mi hermana seguramente nos ayudaría, y los más probable es que también se encuentre en la ciudad ̶ agachó la cabeza ̶ pero no sé su número y mi celular está apagado, encima de todo, dejé el cargador en la maleta... ̶ suspiró ̶ Supongo que tendré que marcar a mis padres.

Quedó inmóvil, sobra decir que esa opción no le atraía en lo absoluto, pero estábamos desesperados, así que tuve que presionarlo un poco.

̶ Entonces tendremos que cambiar un billete por monedas.

̶ Supongo que sí.

Suspiró de nuevo y caminó cansado hacia una pequeña tienda. Debo admitir que moría yo de la pena, mi madre se había pasado esa vez; me abandonó cuando ella misma causó mi crisis financiera, eso fue más allá de lo que se puede llamar desconsiderado; y por su culpa, John iba a enfrentar a sus padres un día antes de lo esperado. Y claro, yo tenía que pasar por la vergüenza de pedírselo, "la insensible Masako": Takeshi hubiera dicho. Pobre John, después de cambiar el billete dio la vuelta y regresó con los ojos pegados al suelo.

̶ ¿De verdad no hay otra manera?̶ me pregunté ̶ Siempre está la opción de pedir transporte en la carretera... no, eso es muy arriesgado. Podría marcar a mi exnovio... Jaja si Masako, como si tu ego te lo permitiera... Podríamos llamar a la casa de John sólo para preguntar el número de su hermana. No, eso sería lo mismo que pedirles ayuda... ¡Lo tengo! Cerca de aquí tiene que haber alguna tienda donde vendan cargadores universales, y no deben ser muy caros; tal vez podamos comprar uno y así contactar a su hermana.

Orgullosa de mi idea, decidí compartirla con John.

̶̶ John-san, creo que tengo una mejor idea... ¿John-san?

Me ignoraba, lo único que hacía era quedarse parado mirando unos absurdos letreros de surf en la pared.

̶ ¡John-san!

Me sonrió.

̶ ¿Eh?

̶ ¡Hara-san, ya sé qué podemos hacer!

̶ Pero...

̶ ¡Ya son casi las once, tenemos que apresurarnos!

Comenzó a caminar indicándome que le siguiera.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

̶ Para tomar el tren.

̶ ¡¿Pudimos haber tomado el tren todo este tiempo?!

Pero él no me escuchó, ya estaba varios pasos delante de mí.

̶ E-espera John..."Realmente es un despistado".

Y así fue como terminamos agitados frente a la taquilla. El tren estaba a punto de partir, así que John no dudó en gastar más de la mitad del dinero que nos quedaba en los boletos. Subimos lo más pronto posible y tomamos asientos; eso se sintió tan bien... Comenzamos a avanzar y me acomodé para tomar una siesta, pero ni cerré los ojos antes ver algo maravilloso por la ventana.

̶ ¡John-san, mira!

A la derecha se encontraba un enorme campo verde con una pista de asfalto y justo por la pista iba saltando un canguro.

̶ ¡Un canguro!

̶ ¡¿Un canguro?! ̶ Me respondió ̶ ¿En dónde?

En ese momento todos en el vagón se acercaron a las ventanas.

̶ Ahí va, sobre la pista.

̶ ¡Ya lo veo! Está enorme, ¿Cómo fue que llegó ahí?

̶ ¿Eh? ¿No es normal eso?

̶ No, para nada, casi no hay canguros por esta parte del país.

̶ Ya veo.

̶ Tienes buena suerte Hara-san, tu primer día y ya viste uno.

̶ ¿Buena suerte?…¿Acaso es sarcasmo? ̶ murmuré.

̶ ¿Eh, cómo?

̶ No, nada... Intentaré dormir un poco, ¿puedes despertarme cuando lleguemos a Warwick?

̶ ¿Warwick?

̶ Sí, ahí es a donde vamos ¿no?

̶ El tren no llega a Warwick.

̶ ...

̶ Vamos hacia el centro de Brisbane. ¡Es cierto, no tuve tiempo de explicarte! Lo siento.

No importaban sus ojos azules y cara de niño bueno, quería matarlo.

̶ ... Entonces... ¿vamos al centro por qué...?

̶ Un amigo mío acaba de abrir una tienda de deportes acuáticos por la zona. Estoy seguro que si lo encontramos nos ayudará.

̶ ¿Tienes la dirección?

̶ Sólo recuerdo la fotografía que publicó, pero dijo que estaba a dos cuadras de King George Square.

̶ Ya veo, entonces despiértame cuando lleguemos.

Le volteé la cara y me recargué en la ventana, lo siento si fui grosera, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo contener mi mal carácter cuando estoy cansada. Cerré los ojos, y tres segundos después sentí la mano de John sobre mi hombro.

̶ Hara-san, Hara-san ya casi llegamos.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Sólo han pasado unos segundos.

̶ Dormiste por media hora.

̶ ...

Peor que el sueño fue el dolor de mis pies al levantarme. El tren se detuvo y bajamos al andén. Salimos de la central y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a King George Square. La ciudad era linda, limpia y cálida, tal vez demasiado cálida. Por la avenida había varios edificios modernos (nada comparado con Tokio sin embargo), y entre ellos se asomaba una torre marrón con un gran reloj en el centro.

̶ Esa debe ser la plaza ̶ pensé.

En pocos minutos llegamos a ella, la torre estaba erigida sobre un edificio también marrón, de forma rectangular y con unas columnas romanas adornando su entrada, sobre ellas había un relieve en piedra muy bello. Por un instante sentí la necesidad imperante de entrar en él, demasiado fuerte en realidad. Normalmente cuando eso sucede es gracias a la influencia de un espíritu, así que me contuve y dirigí mi atención al resto de los edificios, no pude evitar notar que, a pesar de que se trataba de una ciudad, no había percibido la presencia de alguno hasta ahora. En Tokio puedo sentir hasta veinte en menos de una hora, pero Brisbane tenía un aire muy ligero.

̶ Creo que es por allá ̶ dijo John señalando una calle ̶ Aunque podría ser por allá también ̶ señaló otra ̶ y aquélla. ..

̶ No tienes idea de dónde es ¿verdad?

̶ Je, es que no recuerdo bien la fotografía. Sólo que la tienda está a dos cuadras y tiene un gran letrero azul que dice: "Splash!"

̶ Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos separemos para buscarla, podemos reunirnos aquí en quince minutos.

̶ Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Entonces yo iré por allá y tú puedes ir hacia el otro lado, ¿está bien?

̶ Sí.

Ambos caminamos hacia nuestras respectivas direcciones; yo al menos lo intentaba, ya que mis pies estaban matándome. Encima de todo, podía sentir el calor elevarse a cada paso. Llevaba una cuadra recorrida cuando se derrumbó mi ego.

̶ ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Adiós tacones!

Me los quité al instante, por un segundo sentí el alivio del terreno plano, pero al tercer paso, el concreto ardiente hizo de las suyas con mi piel.

̶ ¡Quema, quema, quema!

A brincos llegué a refugiarme debajo de la sombra de un arbusto. En ese momento declaré mi odio al sol australiano y a la vida en general. Tomé unos segundos para recuperarme y corrí hacia el siguiente arbusto, pero no llegué ni a la mitad cuando el calor se hizo insoportable y regresé brincando. Los demás peatones disfrutaban del espectáculo.

̶ De acuerdo, ustedes ganan zapatos.

̶ ¿Estás bien cariño?

̶ ¿Eh?

Detrás de mí había una mujer rubia y grande, y por grande me refiero a gorda, muy gorda. Tenía ojos verdes y me miraba con preocupación.

̶ Sí, muchas gracias ̶ le respondí en el mejor inglés que pude.

̶ ¡Ah, eres japonesa!

̶ ¿Cómo lo sabe?

̶ Hablas el inglés japonés.

̶ ¿Y cómo es eso?

̶ La pronunciación es diferente. Noté que tienes problemas con esos ̶ hizo un gesto hacia los zapatos en mi mano ̶ Toma.

Extendió su brazo, de la mano colgaban dos sandalias amarillas muy feas.

̶ No se preocupe, estoy bien de verdad, muchas gracias.

̶ Vamos, tómalas, no se venden de todas formas, llevan meses en mi tienda.

̶ No puedo pagarlas.

̶ No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo que me liberes de ellas.

Me sonrió y lamenté haberla criticado por gor... amplia. Hice una reverencia de agradecimiento y tomé las sandalias.

̶ Agradezco su gesto.

̶ No es nada cariño, las mujeres tenemos que apoyarnos, que tengas un lindo uno.

̶ ¿Uno?

̶ Un lindo día.

̶ Ah, gracias, igualmente.

Se fue. Observé las sandalias por un momento, realmente eran feas y me quedarían enormes. Pero no podía despreciarlas, así que les quité la etiqueta y me las puse. Estaba buscando un bote de basura para tirarla, cuando noté el azul del logotipo en ella. "Splash!": decía. Inmediatamente traté de ubicar a la mujer, al parecer había entrado en un negocio en la acera contraria, el cual tenía un gran póster de surf, y un más grande letrero con la misma leyenda.

̶ Que tonta... ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ̶ me reproché ̶ debo ir por John.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude a nuestro punto de encuentro. John ya me estaba esperando.

̶ ¡John̶ san, encontré la tienda!

̶ ¡Qué bien, vamos entonces!... ¿Hara-san?

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

Tenía las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa extraña, entonces llevó su mano a la boca intentando contener la risa. El maldito se estaba divirtiendo con mi nuevo calzado.

̶ ¿Hay algo gracioso?

̶ No, perdón Hara-san, es solo que... ¿ya tenías esos antes?

̶ En el camino te cuento, aunque me alegra saber que ya tenemos la confianza de reírnos el uno del otro.

̶ No, perdón Hara-san, en serio no era mi intención.

̶ No, está bien, al menos uno de nosotros debe de tomar todo esto con humor.

Apenas terminé la historia y ya estábamos frente a la tienda. Una suave brisa nos acarició al entrar... aire acondicionado... por fin. El local era pequeño y muy surtido, pero ordenado. La mujer de hace un momento nos sonrió desde el mostrador.

̶ Hola cariño, veo que les estás dando buen uso.

̶ Sí, gracias de nuevo.

̶ Hola ̶ le dijo John.

̶ Hola, ¿es este tu novio? Es muy guapo.

̶ Sólo somos amigos ̶ me apresuré a responder.

̶ Disculpe pero estamos buscando a Ted, ¿sabrá cómo podemos encontrarlo? ̶ le preguntó John.

̶ ¿Hm? ¿Ted? ¿Te refieres al hermano de Mark?

̶ Sí, así es.

̶ ¿Eres amigo suyo?

̶ Sí, mi nombre es John, íbamos juntos al seminario menor.

̶ ¿Seminario?

̶ ¡¿John?! ¡¿Dónde está ese _dag_?!

Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de una puerta a un lado del mostrador. En un instante se abrió y por ella entró un hombre joven, moreno y pequeño, vestido en shorts, playera y sandalias.

̶ ¡¿Cómo estás _meite dah$?_! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no _se/$Ya8?_!

̶ Je, ¿cómo estás Mark?

Jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar tan rápido. Intercambiaron un saludo amistoso, Mark se veía genuinamente contento de ver a John.

̶ ¿Y quién es tu amiga bonita?

Eso sí lo entendí, me sonrojé.

̶ Su nombre es Hara Masako, también es eventual en SPR.

̶ Un gusto conocerle ̶ hice una reverencia, no me di cuenta de mi error hasta que vi la confusión en el rostro de Mark̶ ̶ Oh, ¡perdón! ̶ le ofrecí mi mano como acostumbran los occidentales.

̶ Jeje, no te preocupes cariño ̶ me respondió al estrecharla, había bajado la velocidad de su habla ̶ Permítanme presentarles a Perla, mi esposa.

̶ Un gusto cariño ̶ dijo la mujer saludándome y luego a John ̶ Ted y Mark me han hablado mucho de ti.

̶ Ted también me ha hablado de ti, me alegra que se hayan decidido a recibir el sacramento.

̶ _Ta_! ̶ respondió Mark, supongo que eso significa "gracias" ̶ … ¡Ah cierto!, están buscando a Ted ¿verdad?

̶ Sí, me comentó que había abierto una tienda aquí ̶ dijo John.

̶ Eso fue hace cuatro meses, ya sabes cómo es Ted, un completo _bludy%r_ con los trabajos en forma, no pudo con la dura _yakda_? y me vendió el negocio.

̶ Ya veo.

Los coloquialismos de los australianos eran muy extraños. Me rendí en intentar comprenderlos y decidí escuchar el contexto.

̶ Pero puedo llevarte con él si quieres, de hecho estaba a punto de salir cuando llegaron.

̶ ¿No es mucha molestia?

̶ ¡Claro que no! _P &%?_ que no nos avisaras que venías, ¿cuándo llegaron?

̶ Hace poco más de una hora.

̶ ¡Una hora!... ¿Y su equipaje?

̶ Perdido en China.

̶ ¡¿En China?!

̶ Es una larga historia, en realidad, esperaba encontrar a Ted para pedirle una especie de auxilio. Si nos llevas con él estaría muy agradecido.

̶ Por supuesto que los llevaré con él, ese _wankle_ sabrá lo que es devolver un favor al fin. Después de lo que hiciste por él, no tiene el derecho a negarte nada.

̶ No es así, pero muchas gracias ̶ dijo John con una sonrisa cálida.

̶ Muy bien, entonces vamos, solo necesito ir por mi tabla y llaves.

̶ Pero cariño ̶ le interrumpió Perla ̶ no puedes llevarlos así a la playa; sin equipaje no tendrán nada que ponerse.

̶ ¿Playa? ̶ preguntamos John y yo al unísono.

̶ Ah sí, Ted está en Kirra; un poco lejos, pero llegaremos rápido. Aunque mi esposa tiene razón. ¿Por qué no toman algo de la tienda? Les hará falta y a mí me gustaría ver qué tanto te has oxidado en el surf John.

̶ No te preocupes por eso Mark ̶ dijo John nervioso ̶ ya estás haciendo demasiado por nosotros, no podría aceptarte algo así.

̶ Ni creas que te salvas de esto, quiero verte montar esas olas. Cariño, ¿por qué no les muestras lo que tenemos? ̶ le ordenó a Perla.

̶ Claro. Vengan de este lado.

Aunque la idea de otra vez aceptar algo gratis no me agradaba, y menos el ir a la playa, debo admitir que sentía curiosidad por las habilidades deportivas de John. Además, la amistad de él y Mark se veía lo suficientemente cercana para esa clase de confianza. De todas formas hice una nota personal de pagar lo que tomara cuando regresara a Australia.

Caminamos hacia unos muebles donde Perla nos mostró unos modelos de trajes de baño, a John no le tomó esfuerzo escoger uno rápido, pero yo me encontré en un dilema. Normalmente prefiero los completos, que en este caso eran los más caros, y siendo un regalo, no podía elegir algo así, así que tomé el bikini negro más decente que encontré, aunque realmente no sé qué pueda haber de decente en un bikini.

̶ Bien, vamos ̶ dijo Mark alegre cuando subimos a su camioneta ̶ Adiós cariño.

̶ Adiós ̶ se despidió Perla.

̶ Muchas gracias ̶ le dijo John cuando comenzamos a avanzar.

̶ ¡De nada!

La camioneta era una pick up roja vieja, así que los tres íbamos sentados en fila, Mark como conductor, John en medio y yo en la ventana. Observé la ciudad en general, se sentía como un lugar nuevo, libre de la carga espiritual que otras ciudades como Tokio suelen poseer. Pasamos por un puente sobre un gran río, el sol iluminaba su superficie como si estuviera lleno de cristales. Hacía calor pero se sentía bien, la velocidad impulsaba al viento con olor a mar hacia mi cara. Empezaba a relajarme.

̶ ¿Entonces que hace Ted ahora? ̶ preguntó John a Mark.

̶ Maneja la tienda en línea, hace buen dinero con eso. Se compró una casa móvil hace dos semanas y está recorriendo la costa con ella.

̶ Siempre me habló de ello, pero no sabía que lo había hecho.

̶ Ya sabes cómo es Ted, tendrá mucho que contarte cuando lleguemos… Misuki está aquí, ¿te dijo eso?

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Misuki? No sé quién es.

̶ La _Sheila?_ que conoció el día de tu ordenación, se han escrito por meses y la convenció de venir.

̶ ¡¿La sobrina del obispo?!

̶ Jeje así es.

̶ Típico de él.

Su conversación parecía interesante, intenté escucharla simulando desinterés, pero sus voces sonaban cada vez más lejanas y por más que luché no logré concentrarme. Hacía calor...

̶ Hace calor ¿no crees?

̶ ¿Hm? ̶ levanté mi rostro de su pecho.

̶ Es raro en esta época del año ̶ dijo Takeshi y me sonrió.

̶ Tal vez tengas razón ̶ le contesté, acurrucándome de nuevo sobre él. Estábamos en su departamento en Tokio, era de mañana y el sol entraba a través de las cortinas blancas hasta las sábanas.

̶ He estado pensando que deberíamos hacer un viaje a Europa o América, ¿qué opinas?

̶ Suena bien, ¿cuándo te gustaría?

̶ En verano del próximo año.

̶ …

̶ Masako?... Masako contéstame, no te duermas.

Reí un poco cuando me hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

̶ Solo debo revisar mi agenda ̶ dije antes de besarle.

̶ Tú siempre estás ocupada.

Ignoré su comentario y me acosté a su lado, tomé su mano y comencé a acariciarla. Me sentía feliz, segura de que alguien me amaba. Tal vez demasiado segura… Las dudas entraron en mi cabeza, algo no estaba bien.

̶ Hara-san ̶ dijo Takeshi… él no me llamaba así.

̶ Hara-san, despierta, ya llegamos.

̶ ¿Hm?

Los rayos de luz entraron a mis ojos de forma dolorosa. En ese momento la realidad llegó a mi cabeza: estaba en Australia con John, viajábamos en una camioneta y yo me había quedado dormida. Takeshi era un desgraciado y yo una insensible, así habían quedado las cosas antes de irme de Japón. Sentí como la pena regresaba a mi cuerpo y contuve las lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Entonces descubrí que me había recargado todo este tiempo sobre el hombro de John.

̶ ¡Ah, perdón! ̶ me levanté en un sobresalto.

̶ Je, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

̶ Sí... ̶ bostecé ̶ sólo un poco cansada.

Me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos por un segundo.

̶ Cre&%j qio bdir0as omer?.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Creo que deberías dormir ̶ repitió John.

̶ Si cariño, puedes dormir en la ute ̶ dijo Mark.

̶ ¿Ute? ̶ Supuse que se refería a la camioneta ̶ … De acuerdo.

Estaba demasiado cansada para argumentar. Sentí cómo las manos de John hicieron que me recostara horizontalmente en el asiento y colocó algo suave debajo de mi cabeza, tal vez su chamarra. Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Hacía demasiado calor cuando desperté, todo mi cuerpo estaba sudando, que asco. Poco a poco me levanté y enfoqué mis ojos. A través del parabrisas se veía una playa blanca muy ancha, tanto que apenas veía unas figuras a lo lejos que debían ser personas. El mar era azul y apetecible, necesitaba refrescarme.

̶ John y Mark deben de estar por ahí ̶ pensé ̶ debo ir a buscarlos, pero…

Volteé hacia donde estaba mi bolsa, tal vez era una buena idea ponerme el traje de baño. Normalmente prefiero lavarlos antes de usarlos, pero el agua se veía tan fresca… Removí las etiquetas y, vigilando los alrededores, me cambié rápidamente. Guardé mi ropa interior en la bolsa, tomé la chamarra de John y cerré las ventanas y puertas. Después caminé hacia las manchitas de personas, gracias a Perla por las sandalias. Iba a mitad de la playa cuando noté las otras figuras en el agua, eran John y Mark sobre unas tablas. Mark estaba gritándole algo a John, mientras que el segundo intentaba atrapar una ola. Debo notar que veía bastante impresionante cuando se levantó y montó la ola, al menos hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Reí un poco y seguí avanzando.

̶ ¡Ey John, es una tabla, no mantequilla!

Un hombre parecido a Mark, pero un poco más alto, se burlaba de John desde la orilla. Tenía un traje de baño rojo y a su lado estaba una chica asiática muy bonita, de top azul y shorts blancos.

̶ Deben ser Ted y Misuki ̶ pensé.

Después fue el turno de Mark, montó la ola e hizo un par de trucos antes de saltar al agua, detrás de él había una especie de fila de espera de más de diez surfistas, cada uno fue tomando su turno, entre piruetas y saltos, yo estaba impresionada.

̶ Hara-san, que bueno que ya despertaste ̶ comentó John caminando hacia mí, llevaba una tabla verde con patrones tribales bajo el brazo; tenía un aire diferente, más relajado. Tal vez era el agua que bajaba desde sus rizos hasta el pecho, o el sol que hacía brillar su piel, pero se veía bastante atractivo.

̶ ¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando Masako?! ̶ me reproché ̶ Deja de pensar en tonterías y respóndele apropiadamente.

̶ ¿Hara-san? ¿Estás bien?

̶ Sí, no te preocupes, sigo algo dormida, es todo.

̶ Estás roja, será mejor que te protejas del sol, Misuki tiene una sombrilla de aquél lado.

̶ Sí, vamos… "debe ser la tabla, así como la carga se ve muy varonil"

Llegamos a la sombrilla, Ted y Misuki nos esperaban. A un costado de ellos había tres tablas cubiertas con toallas, John colocó la suya y también la protegió.

̶ Definitivamente era la tabla ̶ me dije una vez que lo ví sin ella.

̶ Hola, les presento a Hara Masako, mi amiga de Japón.

̶ ¡Hola! _Hajimemashite_ ̶ me saludó Ted con una reverencia ̶ mi nombre es Ted Jones, pero puedes llamarme Ted.

̶ Y yo soy Daigo Misuki ̶ la chica me brindó su mano con una sonrisa ̶ pero también puedes llamarme Misuki, sé que es un poco raro pero así te acostumbrarás más rápido a los modales de aquí.

̶ Sí, gracias, yo soy Hara Masako ̶ me resultaba incómodo, pero no había más alternativa que ofrecerles mi nombre ̶ también pueden llamarme Masako entonces.

̶ Muucho… guusto ̶ dijo Ted lentamente, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña que no le entendía ̶ Oye… ¿no tiieenes caloor con tooda eesa rooopa? ¿Quieereees iir a cambiaaaarte a la RV?

̶ ¡Deja de hablarle como un retrasado! ¿Qué no ves que domina bien el inglés? ̶ le regañó Misuki.

̶ Sí, perdón… ¿no quieres ir a cambiarte?

̶ No gracias, ya tengo el traje de baño puesto debajo ̶ le respondí al sentarme en la arena. En ese momento, Misuki me extendió una pequeña botella.

̶ Toma, usa esto, el sol de este país no perdona nuestro tipo de piel.

Era un protector solar factor cien, nisiquiera sabía que existieran de esos.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ ¿Quieres alcohol? ̶ Me preguntó Ted, lo miré extrañada.

̶ ¿Alcohol?

̶ No te preocupes por su apariencia ̶ me dijo sosteniendo una lata roja de refresco ̶ Está disfrazado para que no nos detengan.

̶ Pero… ¿alcohol?

̶ Quiere decir "cerveza" ̶ aclaró John.

̶ Aah…"soy impulsiva cuando bebo"… no gracias.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa, era más que incómodo frente a desconocidos, pero hacía demasiado calor. Misuki debió haberlo notado, porque me ofreció un pareo.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ Así que también eres de Japón, ¿de qué parte?

̶ De Tokio.

̶ ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué envidia! Siempre he querido vivir ahí, pero el destino no me ha dejado; la última vez que estuve en la ciudad fue hace casi medio año, en la ordenación de John.

̶ ¿Ordenación? ¿De qué hablas?

̶ Su ordenación como sacerdote, mi tío es el obispo que se la confirió. Ahí fue dónde conocí a Ted, él estaba de viaje por Japón y se quedó sin dinero el muy tonto.

̶ Escuché eso ̶ reclamó Ted.

̶ Jeje, es verdad, no tuvo más remedio que pedir ayuda a John, e incluso trabajó unos días en el templo como cocinero para pagar su estancia…

̶ Ya no le cuentes más Misuki.

̶ Nunca me dijiste que no podía hacerlo ̶ Ted le pegó la lata fría en la espalda ̶ ¡Hey, ¿qué haces?!

Mientras ambos tenían una rencilla, miré a John confusa… ¿A qué se refería Misuki con su "ordenación"? Él me devolvió la mirada con pena, sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, así que se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a explicar.

̶ Nunca fue mi intención engañarlos, perdón, pero en el momento en el que fui presentado ante Naru y los demás por el director, en el primer caso, no hablaba muy bien japonés y realmente no entendía que él me estaba ostentando como un sacerdote ordenado. Aunque debo admitir que llamarme a mí mismo exorcista era prácticamente lo mismo.

̶ Ya sabíamos eso…

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Hace muchos años que todos sabemos que no eres un verdadero exorcista católico. De hecho, supusimos que eras un estudiante o futuro sacerdote. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué no nos invitaste a tu ordenación? Hubiéramos estado felices de acompañarte.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ̶ preguntó Misuki con la lata de Ted en su mano.

John se veía nervioso, intentaba encontrar las mejores palabras para responderme. Miró a Misuki y suspiró.

̶ Supongo que no tiene caso que lo oculte más, no importa si el obispo se entera de esto… La verdad, aunque el padre Toujo y yo somos aficionados de lo paranormal, no es bien visto por la Iglesia consultar a psíquicos, de hecho, es un pecado grave recurrir a magia o algún tipo de ritual no católico… La razón por la que no los invité es porque eso me hubiera traído problemas… Lo siento mucho Hara-san.

Eso dolió, John nos había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo.

̶ ¡¿Psíquicos?! ¡Por eso me parecías tan conocida! ¡Tú eres la chica de la televisión, la médium! ̶ exclamó Misuki.

̶ Sí, soy yo.

̶ John tiene razón, mi tío se hubiera enfurecido de haberte reconocido en la ceremonia. No se preocupen por mí, mis labios están cerrados. Pero si se llega a enterar por otro medio que consultas a psíquicos, te meterás en grandes problemas John.

̶ Ni qué decir lo que harán tus viejos ̶ comentó Ted.

̶ Ya no importa… ̶ dijo John cabizbajo ̶ dejaré la orden de todas formas.

̶ … ¡¿Quéeee?! ̶ gritaron ambos.

̶ Pero _mate_ ̶ amigo ̶ te veías tan seguro de recibir la orden, ¿qué pasó? ̶ preguntó Ted, entonces me miró con sospecha.

̶ ¡No, nada de eso! Es solo que… creo que tenías razón acerca de que algún día me quebraría.

̶ … De acuerdo… Amigo, tus viejos se van a volver locos, aunque no fueron, presumieron a todos que te habías ordenado.

̶ Es una lástima ̶ dijo Misuki ̶ mi tío estaba tan contento de que hubiera un sacerdote tan joven… ¿Ya enviaste las actas?

̶ No, de hecho esto lo decidí apenas antier.

̶ Ya veo.

̶ Entonces a eso viniste aquí abajo ̶ Ted se refería a Australia ̶ ...a contarle a tus viejos y no de vacaciones, como dijiste antes.

̶ Sí, perdón por eso.

Estaba sorprendida, con cada día descubría un lado más y más oscuro de John.

̶ En realidad… vine a eso y a la boda de Sarah.

Ted escupió su trago de cerveza.

̶ ¡¿Sarah?! ¿Se va a casar esa bruja?

̶ No le digas así por favor.

̶ Le digo por lo que es, una bruja…

No entendía nada, Misuki parecía igual de confundida. John miraba a Ted retadoramente, nunca lo había visto enfadarse.

̶ ¡Hey! ¡¿Van a venir o qué?! ̶ gritó Mark acercándose desde la orilla.

̶ ¡Sí, ya vamos! ̶ le respondió Misuki rompiendo la tensión.

̶ ¿Y tú cariño? ¿Estás lista?

Mark se refería a mí.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Lista?

̶ Para aprender a surfear.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! Pero… yo…

̶ Vamos, te gustará, y las olas están excelentes para principiantes.

̶ Pero…

Tenía ganas de aprender, pero también mucho miedo.

̶ Ya verás que te gustará, sabes nadar ¿no? ̶ me dijo John con una sonrisa.

̶ Sí, pero… "soy impulsiva cuando bebo"… ¡Pásame la cerveza!

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¡La cerveza!

Me dio una lata, la abrí y le di un trago. Sé que el alcohol no funciona de esa manera, pero sentí como si un fuego naciera en mi interior.

̶ De acuerdo, ¡vamos!

̶ ¡Rippr%?! ̶ o algo así exclamó Mark ̶ John me dijo que no sabías, así que te conseguí un tronco.

̶ ¿Un tronco?

Tomó la tercera de las tablas sobre la arena, era azul y del doble del tamaño de las demás.

̶ Ahora te explicaré lo básico, vas a nadar sobre ella de esta manera…

Mark me mostró los movimientos para trasladarme recostada y comenzó a explicarme cómo debía levantarme cuando tomara la ola. Apenas entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero su lenguaje corporal fue más que suficiente. Practiqué en la arena un par de veces y pasamos al agua. Primero teníamos que llegar "afuera" de donde rompían las olas; yo estaba más que nerviosa, afortunadamente Mark me acompañó nadando detrás de la tabla. La primera ola se acercaba a mí.

̶ ¡Pato, pato! ̶ me gritó, por alguna razón eso significaba "sumérgete".

Pasé debajo sin ningún problema, eso me dio un poco más de confianza. Llegando al punto adecuado, Mark me ayudó a girar la tabla. Esperamos un par de olas hasta que me gritó.

̶ ¡Es tu turno!

Comencé a brasear como me había explicado, sentí cómo me elevaba sobre la ola, era el momento de levantarme. Intenté hacerlo, pero mi fuerza no era la suficiente para colocarme en la posición correcta, así que me hinqué sobre la tabla.

̶ ¡Párate ahora! ̶ escuché a John gritar desde la orilla.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero debía hacerlo.

Lentamente logré levantarme, mis piernas me temblaban, pero ¡estaba surfeando!

̶ ¡Muy bien Hara-san!

Era una sensación impresionante, jamás me creí capaz de hacer algo así. La ola me llevaba rápidamente hacia la playa y yo disfrutaba de la adrenalina.

̶ ¡Salta!

̶ ¿Eh?

̶ ¡Salta! ̶ gritó otra vez John.

Entonces recordé que en algún momento tenía que saltar de nuevo al agua, pero… iba demasiado rápido, tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo.

̶ ¡Salta!

̶ Tal vez la ola puede llevarme hasta la orilla ̶ pensé estúpidamente.

̶ ¡Salta!

̶ ¡Oh no, voy demasiado rápido!

̶ ¡Salta!

̶ ¡Aaaaaaah!

Pero no salté, la tabla entró en picada en la arena y yo salí volando. Caí dolorosamente, para después ser revolcada por el agua que me alcanzó. Veía burbujas y arena por todos lados, hasta que dos pares de brazos me levantaron, eran Ted y John. Con trabajo me arrastraron por la playa mientras escupía agua.

̶ ¿Te encuentras bien Hara-san? ̶ me preguntó John preocupado.

̶ Sí, solo un poco mareada.

Estaba temblando, eso fue peor de lo que había esperado. Recuperé el aliento y observé las caras de diversión de Ted y Misuki, mi caída había sido muy graciosa al parecer. Detesto cuando la gente se ríe de mí.

̶̶̶ ¡¿Lista para la segunda?! ̶ preguntó Mark caminando hacia nosotros.

̶ Oye, oye déjala descansar un poco ̶ dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

Pero yo no iba a ser su chiste.

̶ Por supuesto, vamos.

̶ ¿Eh?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Las siguientes horas fueron extraordinarias, debí haber montado más de veinte olas, y en todas salté por supuesto. John también mejoró mucho, y por la tarde ya estaba haciendo trucos. Tomamos un descanso para la "barbie", que es la barbacoa. En Australia esto es como una religión, una deliciosa religión. Tomamos una parrilla cerca de los estacionamientos y Mark preparó la carne. John y yo usamos el poco dinero que nos quedaba para invitar las bebidas. Después de haber comido, reposamos una hora para volver al agua y ahí estuvimos por el resto del día. Poco antes de que oscureciera, Ted y John fueron a buscar leña para armar una fogata. Volvieron no solo con ella, sino también con una guitarra.

̶ Me hubieras dicho que ibas hasta la RV ̶ dijo Misuki a Ted ̶ te hubiera encargado una chamarra.

̶ Con la fogata tendrás suficiente, ya verás ̶ le respondió.

Usamos el carbón todavía caliente para encenderla. El fuego era alto y cálido, así que todos nos sentamos a su alrededor. Entonces Ted empezó a tocar; primero hizo ritmos y golpes con las manos, y después siguió con blues. Yo no conocía ni entendía ninguna de sus canciones, pero eso no importaba, lo hacía muy bien.

̶ En Japón tenemos un compañero que es bajista ̶ comentó John ̶ desde que lo conozco me recuerda a ti Ted.

̶ Entonces debe ser muy apuesto ̶ respondió dando un beso a Misuki ̶ ¿qué quieren escuchar ahora?

̶ Yo quisiera comprobar si a John ya se le olvidó cómo tocar la guitarra ̶ dijo Mark.

̶ ¿Tú tocas? ̶ le pregunté a John extrañada.

̶ Muy mal de hecho ̶ me respondió sonrojado ̶ nunca tuve el talento.

̶ Pero canta como ángel, o al menos eso decía la madre del coro del templo ̶ agregó Ted ̶ Vamos John, cántanos algo… pero que no sea de lo que le cantas a los niños del orfanato. Hasta ellos se aburren con eso.

̶ Pero es lo único que sé.

̶ Eso no es cierto ̶ dijo Mark ̶ recuerdo que te gustaban las canciones latinas, era algo que se llamaba "drov… ¿drova?"

̶ Trova.

̶ ¿Trova? ¿Qué es eso? ̶ preguntó Misuki.

̶ Es un género de un país que se llama Cuba ̶ le respondió John ̶ es como poesía en música, se trata de contar una historia de amor en una canción al estilo de los relatos medievales.

̶ Parece muy romántico.

̶ Lo es, siempre me gustó cómo suena en su idioma.

̶ ¿Cuál es?

̶ Español.

̶ ¿Sabes español? ̶ le pregunté asombrada.

̶ Muy poco, solo las canciones; a decir verdad, es peor que mi japonés.

̶ Cántanos una canción de Trova por favor ̶ le suplicó Misuki.

Ted le extendió la guitarra, pero John dudó en tomarla.

̶ … Supongo que me haría bien recordar ̶ dijo antes de aceptarla ̶ solo déjenme revisar las notas.

Repasó rápidamente las pisadas mientras murmuraba la letra. Cuando estuvo listo nos explicó el tema.

̶ Esta es una canción de uno de los más importantes compositores cubanos, Silvio Rodríguez, se llama "O-ha-la", que significa "ojalá". Trata de un hombre suplicando al destino que le haga olvidar a su amor perdido, tanto que hasta pide que no sea capaz de tocar más sobre ella, pero lo más triste es que la canción en sí misma es una exaltación a su belleza e inteligencia.

Todos callamos, atentos… comenzó a tocar. Inmediatamente sentí una atmósfera diferente, no se parecía en nada a la música de Ted, era totalmente melancólica. Entonces John empezó a cantar, tenía una voz preciosa, estaba impresionada. Claro, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero la intención que ponía en cada una de sus palabras era suficiente para comprender el sentimiento profundo del autor. Entonces sentí cómo la mano de Misuki tocó mi hombro. Volteé a mirarla y me mostró la pantalla de su celular, en la cual tenía la traducción de la canción, quería compartirla conmigo. Ambas leímos intentando ajustar la letra en inglés al español de John. Realmente era una canción hermosa y pasional, no pude evitar relacionarla a mi situación con Takeshi, yo también suplicaba en mi interior olvidarme de todo aquello que me había enamorado de él. Íbamos por la segunda estrofa cuando noté un cambio en la interpretación de John, había bajado la voz y cerrado los ojos; una vez más vi esa expresión de tristeza que había mostrado en Sídney, cantó con dificultad unos pocos segundos, pero en seguida se recuperó y siguió más enérgico que antes. Ted también había notado el cambio, ya que lo mirada con preocupación. Terminó la canción y todos aplaudimos.

̶ Eso estuvo hermoso ̶ le felicitó Misuki ̶ ¿Por qué no nos cantas otra?

̶ Lo siento pero, no hay otra que me sepa tan bien como esa ̶ se disculpó John, aunque me dio la impresión de que solo era una excusa.

̶ Bueno, si no nos vas a cantar, al menos nos vas a bailar ̶ dijo Ted quitándole la guitarra ̶ ¿Qué dices John? Por los viejos tiempos.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

̶ Del baile del canguro. Recuerda que le prometiste a Misuki en Japón que se lo mostrarías. Mark puede acompañarte y yo canto.

̶ Ah es cierto ̶ dijo Misuki ̶ dijiste que me mostrarías los bailes aborígenes que hacían en la escuela.

̶ Fue Ted quien te dijo eso.

̶ Pero yo no lo hago tan bien como tú.

̶ Vamos John ̶ le animó Mark.

Parecía que Ted y Mark estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacar a John de su atmósfera sombría. Yo también quise hacer mi parte.

̶ Hazlo John, yo también quiero verlo.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Asentí.

̶ Por favor.

̶ … De acuerdo.

Mark y John se colocaron a ambos lados del fuego. Ted tomó un par de ramas de la leña y comenzó a tocar un ritmo con ellas.

̶ Esta es la canción del canguro, que solo camina hacia adelante… Eeeeeh pa6&%? %u8?...

La letra era en un idioma diferente, y más que canción parecía gritos alargados. Pero tenía su encanto. Entonces John y Mark se encorvaron, colocaron sus manos en la arena y doblaron sus rodillas, John rascó un poco la arena y alzó sus puños para después ¿lamerlos? Levantó el brazo y se talló la frente, estaba imitando a un canguro. Mark por su parte tenía las manos detrás de los oídos, simulando unas orejas. Ambos volvieron a bajar las manos y caminaron como lo hacen los canguros. John incluso dio un brinco, se vio muy gracioso. Miré a Misuki, ella también estaba intentando controlar la risa, pero ninguna de las dos lo logró cuando volvió a saltar.

̶ ¡Jajajaja!

̶ ¡Hey! ¡No se burlen de nuestras tradiciones! ̶ bromeó Ted.

̶ ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! ̶ gritó Misuki ̶ Enséñenme.

Esa chica era demasiado osada. John le explicó unos movimientos básicos y comenzó a bailar.

̶ Tú también deberías hacerlo Masako ̶ me dijo.

̶ No gracias ̶ reí ̶ soy feliz como ser humano. "¿Acaso dije un chiste?"

Misuki me tomó del brazo y levantó.

̶ Nada de eso, aquí no hay amargados, mira, es así…

Ella era demasiado insistente, pero yo no quería ser la amargada del grupo, así que la imité. Fue algo extremadamente incómodo, pero divertido también. Al final, hasta Ted dejó de tocar e hizo unos movimientos. La gente que pasaba cerca nos veía como locos... qué vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos paramos y apagamos el fuego entre risas. Levantamos las cosas y nos dirigimos al parque donde se encontraba la casa rodante. Era algo pequeña pero cómoda, tenía regadera. Después de bañarnos, cenamos; entonces Mark se despidió de nosotros y partió de regreso a Brisbane. Sinceramente le di las gracias por haberme enseñado a surfear.

Pasaba de la una de la mañana cuando Misuki nos preparó unas colchonetas para dormir. Yo estaba muerta, pero no pude conciliar el sueño sino hasta una hora después. Ese día había sido excelente, tal vez el más feliz que había tenido en meses, sin embargo, estaba intranquila, una idea había entrado en mi cabeza. Se trataba de un descubrimiento que, de ser cierto, cambiaba por completo la naturaleza del viaje que había emprendido con John. Le di vueltas una y otra vez hasta que me dormí sin darme cuenta.

̶ ¿Será posible que John…?


	4. Warwick

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

WARWICK

Hacía calor, demasiado calor. La luz del sol me impedía abrir los ojos; entonces sentí el suelo vibrar ligeramente una y otra vez. Estaba recostada sobre una colchoneta dentro de la casa rodante, que iba avanzando… Poco a poco giré para escapar del sol, pero encontré el rostro de John apenas a unos centímetros del mío. Estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño y exhalaba aire caliente hacia mi cara, tal vez por eso había sentido mi nuca tan acalorada. Me sonrojé un poco al notar lo angelical que parecía, como un niño de risos dorados y mejillas rosadas.

Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, definitivamente mi opinión de él había cambiado totalmente. Siempre había pensado en John como una persona sabia, pero hasta cierto punto ingenua e inocente. Su expresión relajada y bella, como la que tenía en ese momento, había conseguido engañarnos a todos en SPR. Aparentemente era un chico sencillo y amable, pero en realidad, tenía un lado oscuro que había escondido demasiado bien, y algo me hacía pensar que había más por revelar. Recordé nuestra cena en Sídney, en ese entonces había descubierto más de lo que deseaba, pero una nueva ambición había nacido dentro de mí, quería comprobar la veracidad de mi hipótesis; y si era cierta, estaba determinada a ayudarle en todo lo posible. John era mi amigo y ese era mi deber.

̶ Duerme como un bebé ¿no es así?

̶ ¡Misuki!... ¡Buenos días!

Me levanté completamente sonrojada, Misuki había estado observándome desde una de las sillas de la cocina.

̶ Buenos días… a ti también John.

El escándalo despertó a John.

̶ … Buenos días ̶ respondió con un bostezo ̶ ¿Ya estamos avanzando? No me di cuenta.

̶ Llevamos horas de hecho, pero no quisimos levantarlos, los dos se veían muy cómodos.

Me dirigió una mirada de condescendencia que entendí al instante. Esa Misuki era demasiado atrevida.

̶ ¡¿Ya se despertaron allá atrás?! ̶ escuchamos a Ted gritar desde el asiento del conductor.

̶ Sí ̶ respondió John caminando hacia él y tallándose los ojos ̶ Buenos días Ted.

̶ Buenos días, ¿ya están más descansados? Durmieron por horas, en menos de dos llegaremos a Warwick.

̶ Muchas gracias por todo Ted.

̶ No es nada amigo. ¡Hey, Misuki! ¿No quieres prepararnos unos _San% &?_

̶ Claro, ¿de qué te gustaría tu _sanger_ Masako?

Miré a Misuki confundida.

̶ Ah perdón, es un sandwich, puede ser de jamón y queso, huevo, o también carne.

̶ Jamón y queso está bien, ¿puedo ayudarte?

̶ Sí gracias… por cierto, toma.

Misuki me pasó una bolsa de plástico negra, la tomé y miré su interior, había un paquete de calzones de algodón.

̶ Pasamos al centro comercial antes de salir de Brisbane, supuse que los necesitarías, debe ser molesto viajar sin equipaje.

̶ … muchas gracias.

Podía ser atrevida, pero era una buena persona.

En menos de diez minutos habíamos terminado de preparar los s _angers_ y nos detuvimos para comer en un estacionamiento a un lado de la carretera. Ted nos explicó que nos encontrábamos en una reserva natural, y a decir verdad era hermosa, por todos lados estábamos rodeados de un bosque denso y verde, casi tropical. Todavía era de mañana, así que las aves se escuchaban cantar vigorosamente. Ted entonces sacó unas sillas con la intensión de que disfrutáramos de la vista. Comíamos tranquilamente cuando escuchamos un silbido fuerte detrás de nosotros, todos volteamos al instante y oímos atentos, entonces se repitió. No era algo humano, parecía provenir de un ave. Una y otra vez volvía a silbar en patrones extraños.

̶ No puede ser… ̶ murmuró Ted ̶ …es una ave-lira.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo ves? ̶ le preguntó John asombrado.

̶ Sí, está entre esas ramas de allá.

Ted apuntaba hacia una región oscura del bosque, todos miramos concentrados, al fondo podía verse una mancha marrón que se movía lentamente hacia nosotros; era una especie de pavo pequeño muy bonito. Silbó de nuevo y nos miró con curiosidad, cuando….

¡RRRUUUUUMMM!

El sonido del auto de algún inepto lo hizo escapar.

̶ Ay, qué lástima, estaba tan cerca ̶ se quejó Misuki.

̶ Ya sé… ̶ dijo Ted ̶ …y todo por culpa de un… hermoso carro.

̶ ¿Qué?

Todos giramos para ver cómo dos Ferrari se estacionaban a un costado de nosotros. Uno era rojo y el otro blanco, y ambos tenían la misma canción reventando sus bocinas. Entonces un hombre salió del auto rojo y corrió trastabillando hasta el bosque, donde vomitó. Sus amigos salieron a auxiliarlo entre risas. Casi todos llevaban lentes de sol y eran guapos.

̶ … niños ricos ebrios ̶ pensé.

̶ No puede ser… ̶ murmuró Ted ̶ es Michael.

̶ ¿Los conoces? ̶ preguntó Misuki.

Pero uno de ellos contestó su pregunta; quitándose los lentes nos miró emocionado y gritó.

̶ ¡Ted! ¡Ey amigo, ¿cómo estás?!

̶ ¡Liam! ̶ contestó Ted levantándose ̶ ¿Cómo has estado amigo? Veo que no muy mal.

̶ Je, no te engañes, mi padrastro los rentó como regalo de bodas para Michael.

̶ Dile que le presento a mi madre entonces.

Ambos se saludaron con entusiasmo. Liam era un chico joven y rubio, llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, similares a los de…

̶ ¿Y qué estás haciendo por aquí? ̶ preguntó Liam.

̶ Lo de siempre, ser espíritu libre, ir de aquí para allá, salvando el trasero de tu primo…

̶ ¿Primo?

Entonces Ted, Misuki y yo miramos a John, quien por alguna razón se hundía en su silla con temor. Tardó un par de segundos, pero al final reaccionó.

̶ Hola Liam.

̶ ¿Eh?... ¿John?

̶ … Sí.

̶ ¡John! ¡Por dios! ¡Pero… ¿cómo?! ¡¿Cómo fue que…?!

̶ Es bueno verte amigo ̶ dijo John. Se levantó y ofreció su mano. Liam la estrechó, totalmente sorprendido.

̶ ¿Hace cuánto que regresaste? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste?

̶ Sólo dos días, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero… creo que ya no lo será.

̶ Créeme… lo es… ¡Hey, Michael! ¡Ven!

Michael, quien había estado contemplando su vómito hasta ese momento, nos miró con molestia; apenas podía mantenerse de pie con la ayuda de dos de sus amigos.

̶ ¡¿Qué quieres?!

̶ ¡Ven aquí!

̶ ¡¿Quiénes son?!

̶ ¡Solo ven!

̶ ¡No pue…!

Miró a John.

̶ ¿John?... ¡¿Jooooohn?!

De alguna manera se libró de sus amigos y corrió para abrazarlo.

̶ ¡John, ¿eres tú?! ¡¿Eres tú John verdad?! ¡Por dios, eres tú! ¡John, no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Hace cuántos años?!

Michael era un chico muy parecido a Liam, pero estaba completamente desaliñado y oloroso, evidentemente borracho.

̶ Ocho años ̶ le contestó John.

̶ ¡Ocho años! ¡Eres un mal amigo, nunca me hablaste!

̶ Pe-perdón ̶ contestó apenado.

̶ ¡Nah, pero eso ya no importa! ¡Viniste para mi boda ¿no?!

̶ Sí.

̶ ¡ _Ace_ (excelente)! ¡Oigan todos, él es mi amigo John!

Los otros cuatro chicos se habían acercado. Michael intentaba mantener el equilibrio colgándose de John.

̶ ¡Mira, ellos son mis amigos Jack y Jake de la universidad… ese es Ethan, trabaja con mi padrastro, Liam, mi hermano, y este es nuestro primo Joshua!

̶ ¡Joseph! ̶ le corrigió.

̶ ¡Joseph, perdón!... Ya sabes cómo es con tantos primos, pero te caerá bien, es buen tipo.

̶ Sí lo conozco, también es mi primo ̶ dijo John.

̶ Ah sí, es verdad.

̶ Es un gusto volverte a ver ̶ dijo Joseph estrechando la mano de John ̶ … por dios, estás idéntico a la última vez que te vi. ¿Mis tíos saben que estás aquí?

̶ ¿Mis padres?... No… será una sorpresa.

̶ ¡Y qué sorpresa! Estarán muy felices de que hayas vuelto. Por cierto, felicidades por tu ordenamiento.

En ese momento, Ted se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

̶ … Muchas gracias ̶ respondió John apenado.

̶ En verdad que estoy muy feliz de verte amigo…̶ Michael estaba llorado ̶ es que… te extrañé mucho… éramos como hermanos, y que hayas venido a mi boda… te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?

Todos, incluso John, lo miramos extrañados.

̶ Ese es el alcohol hablando ̶ aclaró Liam, entonces nos miró a Misuki y a mí ̶ ¿Nos vas a presentar?

̶ Ah sí, perdón ̶ dijo John ̶ ella es Misuki, la novia de Ted, y Masako, una amiga mía de Japón.

̶ ¿Viene contigo? ̶ preguntó Michael extrañado ̶ ¿Qué no se supone que eres célibe?

Ted se atragantó otra vez.

̶ Es sólo una amiga que me está acompañando.

John sonaba nervioso, eso no era bueno, así que tuve que intervenir.

̶ Mucho gusto ̶ dije lo más dulce que pude ̶ mi nombre es Hara Masako, dentro de unos meses regresaré a Australia por cuestiones de trabajo, así que le pedí a John que me enseñara sobre la cultura de este país para adaptarme más rápido …y él fue muy amable en aceptar, le debo un gran favor.

Hice una reverencia y apliqué mi sonrisa estilo _yamato nadeshiko_. Funcionó excelente, todos los chicos me miraban interesados. Fue bueno saber que también actúa con hombres extranjeros.

̶ Aaw que linda, parece una muñequita… ̶ dijo Michael a John.

̶ Deberíamos irnos ̶ indicó Liam ̶ Michael necesita descansar. Entonces ¿tú los vas a llevar a Warwick Ted? Porque podemos hacerlo nosotros, hay espacio.

̶ Bueno, así Misuki y yo podríamos pasar el día en la reserva, ¿qué opinas John?

̶ ¿Eh? ̶ John estaba tratando de mantener a Michael de pie ̶ sí creo que es buena idea.

̶ Espera, te ayudo a llevarlo al carro ̶ Liam sujetó a Michael por el otro brazo ̶ ¡Vámonos chicos!

̶ Voy por las cosas ̶ le susurré a John antes de subir a la RV. Tomé mi bolso y saqué mis zapatos, fue doloroso regresar a ellos, pero no tenía opción, nunca en la vida me subiría a un Ferrari sin tacones.

Rápidamente nos despedimos de Ted y Misuki y subimos al carro de Liam. Agradecí que me ofreciera el asiento delantero, mientras que John y Joshep tenían que soportar a Michael atrás. Pero pronto me arrepentí, ya que a Liam le gustaba correr, y en serio. Diez minutos después ya quería bajarme, Liam disfrutaba de soltar el volante de vez en cuando, y la dirección inversa me ponía nerviosa… Adelante había una curva.

̶ "Gira, gira, ¡gira!"

Giró.

̶ Jajajajaja, Masako, respira.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Llevas conteniendo la respiración desde la curva ̶ me dijo Liam.

̶ Oh.

̶ ¿Podemos ir más despacio? ̶ preguntó John detrás. Él y Joseph estaban siendo aplastados por el cuerpo inconsciente de Michael ̶ las curvas hacen que se mueva.

̶ De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Pero aceleró… y soltó el volante de nuevo. John y Joseph comenzaron a gritarle cosas que no entendí. Yo solo lo miré espantada, mientras él me sonreía.

̶ Son unos _wuss._

No sabía que significaba eso, pero yo conocía esa clase de sonrisa, ¡el desgraciado me estaba coqueteando!

̶ ¡Ahh! ̶ grité cuando dio otro giro.

̶ Jajajaja, vamos Masako ¡relájate!

¡Jamás le di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre!

̶ ¿Podemos parar ahí? ̶ le pregunté apuntando a una pequeña tienda detrás de una gasolinera.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¡La tienda!

̶ ¡Ah, la tienda!

Era muy tarde para girar, pero giró. El auto brincó al salir de la autopista y chilló antes de parar justo a unos centímetros de la banqueta. Furiosa bajé y azoté la puerta, para luego casi ser atropellada por el otro Ferrari.

̶ ¡Espera Masako!

Afortunadamente Liam alcanzó a sujetarme del brazo y me jaló hasta la banqueta un segundo antes de que me golpeara el carro. Jack o Jake bajó del asiento del conductor y me preguntó si estaba bien, mientras Liam irónicamente lo reprimía por ir demasiado rápido. Entonces me miró con una sonrisa tonta y dijo:

̶ Estuvo cerca ¿verdad? Lo bueno es que te tengo.

̶ …Quiero ir al baño ̶ respondí y me zafé de él. Caminando hacia la entrada pude escuchar a la voz de John claramente decir.

̶ Liam, no amigo.

Tardé más de la cuenta a propósito. Después de calmarme me percaté de que tal vez había sido un poco grosera, Liam me había salvado y no le di las gracias. Iba regresando cuando Jack y Jake, o Jake y Jack, me alcanzaron cargando bolsas llenas de frituras y refrescos.

̶ ¡Hey Masako! Ven por este lado que ahora te toca estar con nosotros ̶ dijo Jake, ¿o era Jack? Bueno, a partir de ese momento era Jake.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Con ustedes?

̶ Sí, no es justo que Liam te tenga con él todo el tiempo ̶ agregó Jack.

̶ Le dijimos que era nuestro turno ̶ dijo Jake.

¿Acaso me estaban rolando? Sentí el enojo surgir de nuevo, pero me había decidido a mantener mi modo _yamato nadeshiko_ , así que no tenía opción más que soportarlos; pero esta vez me adelanté y senté en la parte trasera, a un lado de Ethan.

̶ Ethan, siéntate aquí adelante y yo me voy atrás ̶ le ordenó Jake.

Ethan bufó un poco pero obedeció, entonces Jack se quejó de que Jake había dicho que manejaría y empezaron a discutir. Yo no podía creerlo, malditos hombres; normalmente disfruto su atención pero eso era ridículo. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para grabar video y enviárselo a Takeshi, así habría valido la pena viajar con ellos.

̶ Con permiso.

Como si me hubiese escuchado, John aprovechó el tumulto para meterse al carro y sentarse a mi lado. Jack y Jake protestaron, pero entonces los miró de una manera que me recordó a Naru cuando nos reprime en el trabajo, como de un adulto hacia un par de adolescentes.

̶ Bueno, ya vámonos ̶ dijo Jack derrotado.

Ambos subieron al auto y salimos tras el coche de Liam. El resto del viaje fue relativamente menos extremo, y la charla se dirigió hacia la despedida de soltero que le harían a Michael esa noche, la última después de una semana completa de fiestas en Brisbane. Debo admitir que tenían anécdotas cómicas; lo mejor fueron las bromas de Ethan sobre cómo fueron incapaces de conseguir una chica. Ello no me sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Pasó menos de una hora cuando arribamos a Warwick. Era un pueblo pequeño y viejo, pero con un toque de encanto. Estaba compuesto por grandes manzanas de casas de madera con techos de teja y uno que otro edificio moderno; también había negocios y hoteles antiguos que lucían letreros de los 1900s. A lo lejos se veía una torre rojiza con una cruz en la punta, que supuse era el templo católico. El lugar se veía vacío, pero con un aura serena y llena de paz, como John. Sonreí al imaginármelo de pequeño jugando por los parques; ese lugar encajaba con él en todo sentido, o al menos con el John normal, porque quien se sentaba a mi lado palidecía con cada cuadra que avanzábamos.

̶ Listo amigo ̶ dijo Jake cuando paramos.

̶ Muchas gracias amigo ̶ le respondió John.

̶ No, de nada amigo, nos veremos esta noche amigo.

Los australianos tienen un serio problema con la palabra "amigo". *

̶ Está bien amigo.

̶ Muchas gracias por todo ̶ me despedí con otra reverencia al salir del auto, entonces John y yo miramos al carro alejarse desde la banqueta.

̶ Disculpa si te molestaron de alguna manera ̶ me comentó apenado.

̶ No te preocupes, fue algo… halagador.

Le dirigí una sonrisa amable y ambos volteamos para admirar la casa detrás de nosotros. Era una vivienda grande, de dos pisos al menos; pero al ser hecha de madera y teja, tenía un aire viejo y desganado, casi triste. No, en realidad era triste, incluso pintada de amarillo y rodeada de flores era demasiado triste, eso no tenía sentido.

̶ Bueno, aquí voy ̶ dijo John dándose ánimos. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. Yo le seguí de cerca, pero con recelo; podía sentir a la casa absorbiendo mi energía y atrayéndome hacia ella. Eso no era bueno. Después de unos segundos escuchamos pasos dentro de la casa y a unos niños gritar.

̶ ¡Yo abro!

̶ ¡No, yo lo hago!

̶ ¡No, yo!

̶ ¡Que yo!

La puerta se abrió de repente, apareciendo un niño y una niña confundidos.

̶ ¡Hey, no es Mónica! ̶ dijo la niña. Parecían no tener más de diez años.

̶ ¡Mamá hay unos extraños en la puerta! ̶ gritó el niño, corriendo hacia dentro.

̶ ¡Espera Jonathan, no corras! ̶ dijo una mujer, quien pronto salió a nuestro encuentro.

̶ Buenas tardes, disculpen, ¿necesitan al…?

Quedó muda. Era una mujer castaña de edad madura, en sus cuarenta tal vez. Tenía ojos cafés y piel pálida como leche, o fue la impresión de ver a su hijo lo que la dejó en ese estado, porque enseguida colapsó.

̶ ¡Madre! ̶ gritó John al atraparla.

̶ ¡Mamá, mamá! ̶ exclamaban los niños sacando lágrimas.

̶ Hay que llevarla adentro ̶ le dije a John, quien la cargó hasta la sala de estar y la acostó en uno de los sillones. Las paredes de la casa eran beige, y los muebles, café oscuro. Todos ellos parecían ser muy viejos, e incluso la casa tenía un olor añejo muy particular. Detrás de la sala subían unas escaleras de madera que crujieron cuando una adolescente bajó por ellas.

̶ ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Asustada corrió a observarla. Se trataba de una chica rubia muy parecida a John.

̶ Perdón, creo que la sorprendí demás ̶ dijo él.

̶ ¡Pero ¿cómo?!… ̶ abrió los ojos y lo miró asombrada ̶ … ¿John?

̶ Hola Lynda.

̶ ¡John!

En menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre él gritando a todo pulmón.

̶ ¡Aaaaaah! ¡John, eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!...¿Eres tú verdad?

̶ Sí soy yo ̶ respondió él abrazándola también.

̶ ¿John?

Otro joven castaño se unió a nosotros, pero al contrario de Lynda, no parecía feliz de ver a su hermano.

̶ ¿Qué haces aquí?

̶ Hola Tony.

̶ ¿Quién es John?

Y otro pequeño castaño, más joven que los dos niños, apareció detrás de las piernas de Tony.

̶ ¿Qué le está pasando a mamá?

̶ Está dormida Finn ̶ le respondió Lynda, todavía sujeta al cuello de John.

̶ ¡Está despertando! ̶ gritó la niña dando unos saltos.

̶ ¡Mamá, mamá! ̶ exclamaron todos al acumularse a su alrededor.

̶ ¿Qué?… pero… ¿John?...

Al inicio parecía confundida, pero le bastó solo una mirada hacia su hijo para recobrar completamente la conciencia; entonces lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

̶ ¡John, por dios! ¡Oh por dios, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias señor! ¡Alabado seas señor! ¡Alabado seas!...

Las alabanzas debieron durar más de cinco minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una voz grave detrás de nosotros.

̶ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!

Ahí estaba, el hombre a quien John tanto temía, su padre. Increíblemente, era una versión más vieja pero idéntica a él, la misma cara, estatura, cabello rubio y ojos grandes azules. Pero estos ojos llevaban una expresión completamente diferente; una que mostraba dureza e insolencia. Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando dirigió hacia mí esa mirada, como si hubiera encontrado a un intruso en su casa.

̶ … Hola padre.

Entonces notó la presencia de John y su rostro cambió por completo. Pude atisbar por un segundo el shock y asombro, pero en seguida cambió a una expresión neutral y voz cautelosa.

̶ John, hijo, ¿no se supone que estarías en el congreso?

̶ Sí, pero le prometí a Sara que vendría a su boda, así que…

̶ Debiste habernos avisado ̶ le reprimió cerrando la puerta y colgando sus llaves, evidentemente venía llegando del trabajo.

̶ Lo sé, perdón, pero nuestras maletas fueron extraviadas y…

̶ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con hacer una llamada?

̶ Ahí iba mi cargador del celular.

̶ Pudiste habernos marcado desde un teléfono público… ¿Cómo fue que pagaste el boleto de avión?

̶ Eh… el boleto…

̶ ¿Estuvo el padre Toujo de acuerdo en usar el dinero de los feligreses para que asistieras a una boda?

̶ Bueno, es que yo…

̶ Ya déjalo cariño ̶ dijo su madre entre sollozos ̶ lo importante es que ha venido y está con nosotros.

̶ Hum… ¿y quién es ella?

Sentí a mi corazón detenerse de nuevo cuando cayeron sobre mí todos los ojos de la familia Brown.

̶ E… Ella es una amiga de Japón, vino a estudiar Australia… o más bien a que yo le mostrara Australia…

John se estaba sonrojando y yo andaba demasiado asustada para hablar.

̶ Y es que… ̶ continuó ̶ … va a trabajar aquí y me pidió que le ayudara con las costumbres y esas cosas… ¡y de echo ella me pagó el boleto!

¡Esa era una mentira!... Pero buena, así tenía sentido que le hubiera acompañado. Su padre pareció relajarse un poco y aproveché para hablar.

̶ Disculpe la molestia, mi nombre es Hara Masako y en unos meses realizaré un viaje de negocios en este país. Así que cuando John me mencionó que una amiga suya se casaría, me pareció buena idea pedirle que viajara conmigo y me mostrara los usos y costumbres. Perdón si esto le incomoda de alguna manera.

Hice mi mejor reverencia hasta entonces y observé el efecto obtenido. Definitivamente a la Sra. Brown y sus hijos les había encantado, Lynda en especial me sonrió, pero el Sr. Brown todavía me veía con recelo. Iba a decir algo cuando su esposa le interrumpió.

̶ ¿Dónde se están hospendando?

Todos en la sala respiramos.

̶ Acerca de eso… ̶ dijo John apenado ̶ acabamos de llegar y realmente no…

̶ ¡Se quedarán con nosotros entonces! Tony, ve a arreglar el sofá para que le prestes tu cama a tu hermano.

̶ ¿Yo?

El chico la miró enfadado, pero la insistencia de su madre le hizo subir a hacer lo ordenado.

̶ Lynda, tu arregla el camastro en tu cuarto para que Hara duerma contigo.

̶ Sí mamá, ven a ayudarme Finn.

Tomó al niño de la mano y subió las escaleras.

̶ Jonathan, Mary, ¿pueden ir por unas toallas limpias al cuarto de lavado por favor?

̶ Sí mamá, ¡yo voy! ̶ dijo Jonathan corriendo.

̶ ¡No, yo voy! ̶ arremetió Mary.

̶ ¡No, yo!

Mientras los niños corrían, el Sr. Brown salió sombríamente de la sala. Entonces la Sra. Brown se dirigió a nosotros.

̶ ¿No quieren tomar un baño? Debe ser difícil viajar sin maletas, si gustas Hara, Lynda puede prestarte ropa, y supongo John, que tú y Tony… ̶ comenzó a llorar otra vez ̶ … tú y Tony ahora serán de la misma talla.

̶ Oh madre… ̶ dijo John al abrazarla ̶ … lamento haber tardado tanto.

̶ No importa ̶ susurró ella en su hombro ̶ ahora estás aquí.

Tal escena era hermosa de ver, pero también muy incómoda.

̶ Tu hermana Mónica vendrá a cenar con su novio ̶ dijo la Sra. Brown al separarse de John ̶ Preparé pasteles de carne, tus favoritos... Sé que ya han pasado meses, pero celebraremos en familia tu ordenación.

En ese momento la escena de volvió el doble de incómoda.

̶ … Gracias.

̶ ¡Mamá, mamá, ya traje la toalla! ̶ gritó Mary arrastrándola.

̶ ¡Yo también! ̶ dijo Jonathan corriendo detrás de ella.

̶ Gracias niños. John, toma el baño del pasillo y yo llevaré a Hara al cuarto de Lynda.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que la Sra. Brown creía que mi nombre era Hara. Pero no la corregí, estaba demasiado incómoda para empeorarlo. Después de que John se fuera, ella amablemente me guió por el segundo piso hasta la habitación de Lynda, la cual contrastaba con el resto de la casa al ser completamente rosa.

̶ ¡Mamá, mamá! ̶ gritó el pequeño Finn al vernos entrar ̶ ¿Es cierto que ese señor es mi hermano?

La Sra. Brown casi lloró otra vez.

̶ Sí Finn, ¿quieres que te lo presente bien?

̶ ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Por favor!

̶ Está bien, vamos. Lynda, Hara va a bañarse, préstale ropa por favor.

̶ Sí mamá ̶ respondió la chica mientras arreglaba la cama, pero en cuanto su madre se fue, corrió a cerrar la puerta y me sentó de un jalón sobre el colchón.

̶ Masako ¿verdad? ̶ me sonrió ̶ Yo soy Lynda, la hermana de John, aunque eso ya lo sabes jaja… Solo quería decirte que si hay algo secreto… o alguna razón por la cual John vino, puedes totalmente confiar en mí.

̶ … ¿Algo secreto?

̶ Bueno, es que… ya sabes, con todo eso de que él y mi papá están peleados; y luego llega con una amiga sin avisar… ¿hay algo que deba saber?

No sé si era su cabello revuelto o su expresión exagerada, pero esa chica era rara…Linda, pero rara.

̶ No… nada.

̶ Quiero decir, puedes hablarme de lo que sea, ¿lo conociste en el orfanato?

̶ No.

̶ ¿En la parroquia?

̶ … No.

̶ Oh, entonces supongo que debió ser de otra forma… digamos, ¿en una sesión espiritista?

Me congelé.

̶ ¡Oh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú eres Hara Masako, la médium!

̶ ¿Cómo es que…?

̶ He visto todos tus programas en internet, también la serie de radio e incluso leí los libros que escribieron de tus casos. Tengo que decirte, adoro tus kimonos, en especial el azul de mariposas. ¡Le pediré uno igual a mi mamá para mi cumpleaños!

Hacía tiempo que no conocía a una fan tan entusiasta.

̶ Me encanta tu trabajo, claro que también sigo a otros espiritistas, pero creo que tú los dejas atrás a todos, tienes como… más presencia ¿sabes?

̶ … Gracias… supongo.

̶ Y entonces, ¿cómo conociste a John?

̶ Eem … ̶ no creí seguro hablarle sobre SPR ̶ en una escuela… El director me había pedido que la revisara y John la estaba bendiciendo.

̶ ¿Había fantasmas?

̶ No, en realidad no.

̶ Porque aquí hay uno ¿sabes? ¿Lo has visto?

Me sorprendió su seguridad.

̶ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

̶ ¡Lo sabía! Ya lo viste ¿verdad?

̶ No, pero noté su presencia, parece que no quiere mostrarse todavía.

̶ Así es él, he intentado hacer contacto desde que era niña, pero siempre se esconde.

̶ ¿Está aquí desde que eras niña?

̶ Desde siempre ha estado aquí, a todos en la casa nos han pasado cosas raras, pero John y yo somos los únicos que lo hemos visto. Eso fue en mi cumpleaños, me acuerdo, yo tenía como siete. John estaba jugando conmigo en la sala, cuando vimos a un hombre parado frente a nosotros. Mi hermano le preguntó quién era, pero él solo se volteó y desapareció… Desde entonces lo he visto como tres veces y he intentado de todo: ouija, evocación, rezar… incluso llamé a una médium, pero dijo que necesitaba venir a la casa; y ya sabes, mis papás me matan si se enteran que ando en esas cosas. ¿Acaso John te trajo para que investigaras?

̶ No… De hecho nunca lo había mencionado.

Eso me hizo pensar: ¿por qué lo habría ocultado?

̶ Ah ¿no? Qué raro, pensé que por eso nos habías mentido sobre tu "viaje de negocios". Es decir, si mi papá se entera de que sigue John en esas ondas lo vuelve a correr de la casa.

Mi asombro delató mi ignorancia.

̶ … ¡¿Tampoco sabías eso?!... Ay no, por favor no le digas a John que te lo dije.

̶ ¡Lynda! ̶ gritó la señora Brown desde la planta baja ̶ ¡¿Puedes ayudarme en la cocina?!

̶ ¡Ya voy mamá!... Tengo que irme Masako, pero lo que sea que necesites solo pídemelo. Puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi clóset y sobre el buró está mi teléfono, por si quieres hacer una llamada.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ De nada. ¡Ya verás que juntas vamos a revelar la identidad del Sr. Quién!

̶ ¿Sr. Quién?

̶ Así es como me gusta llamarle al fantasma.

̶ ¡Lynda! ̶ gritó su madre otra vez.

̶ ¡Ya voy!

Salió de la habitación y yo me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama. Al parecer me había metido en algo más grande de lo que debía, tarde o temprano John tendría que decir la verdad, y la idea de un Sr. Brown enfurecido por tener a una médium en su casa me atemorizaba. Además había que agregar la presencia de un espíritu atado a la tierra… Nada podía empeorar ya.

Después de unos segundos de meditación, miré hacia el teléfono y me pregunté si Mai estaría despierta en Inglaterra. Podía ser una molestia, pero era buena amiga, así que me importó poco su comodidad y marqué a su celular de todas formas; sorprendentemente contestó después de sólo dos tonos.

̶ … ¿Hola?

Algo estaba mal, sonaba extraña.

̶ Hola Mai.

̶ ¡Masako! ¿Dónde has estado? Tu novio no ha dejado de llamar a mi celular.

̶ Querrás decir ex- novio.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue que…?!

̶ Es una larga historia y no puedo hablar mucho, estoy usando el teléfono de la hermana de John.

̶ ¿La hermana de John?

̶ Ah sí, lo acompañé a Australia para visitar a su familia.

̶ ¡Australia!

A veces Mai podía ser muy escandalosa.

̶ Sí, Australia. Escucha, te explicaré todo cuando nos veamos, pero por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Crees que puedas prestarme dinero? Es que mi madre reportó todas mis tarjetas y estoy en ceros.

̶ Claro, pero ¿por qué tu madre haría eso?

̶ Larga historia Mai ̶ dije con desdén.

̶ Está bien, está bien. Podría prestarte treinta y cinco mil yenes. ¿Quieres que te las deposite a la cuenta de John?

̶ Sí, creo que es lo mejor… Gracias.

̶ De nada…

Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

̶ … ¿Qué sucede Mai?

̶ …Masako… soy una tonta…

̶ Naru…

Últimamente Mai y nuestro jefe en común, Naru, habían mantenido una relación enfermamente complicada.

̶ Así es… creí que no pasaría otra vez, pero… exactamente lo que me advertiste, eso pasó.

̶ Mai, ya te lo dije, tú sola sigues cavando tu fosa… ¿Qué tan grande es el drama esta vez?

̶ Todavía nadie se entera, pero ya te imaginarás, llevo llorando toda la noche.

̶ … Hombres…

̶ … Hombres… ¿No se supone que John estaría en Irlanda?

̶ Larga historia Mai… tengo que colgar. ¿Estarás bien?

̶ Tengo que… gracias, hasta luego.

̶ Hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono más preocupada que antes de haber llamado. Comparados con los de Mai, mis problemas ya no parecían tan grandes, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por mi amiga; una vida amorosa como la de ella podría amargar a cualquier mujer.

Resignada y a pasos lentos, me levanté de la cama y dirigí hacia el baño, realmente necesitaba una ducha en ese momento.

Limpia y fresca salí de la regadera después de unos minutos. Entonces me dirigí al closet de Lynda en busca de algo apropiado a mi estilo, después de todo se supondría que iría a la fiesta de despedida de Michael esa noche; pero después de quince minutos me rendí y elegí el vestido más normal que pude encontrar. No sabía si culpar al catolicismo de sus padres o a la excentricidad de Lynda, pero su ropa era… por decirlo suavemente… conservadora; y eso viniendo de mí significa bastante.

"¡Ding, dong!": se escuchó de repente.

̶ ¡Niños, Mónica ya llegó! ̶ escuché a la Sra. Brown gritar.

̶ ¡Yo abro!

̶ ¡No, yo!

Bajando las escaleras, pude ver a Mary y Jonathan correr hacia la puerta. A través de ella entró una mujer joven, alta, castaña y extremadamente parecida a la Sra. Brown. Llevaba un vestido negro elegante, y tacones altos de aguja; eran muy bonitos, así que hice una nota mental de comprarme unos iguales.

̶ ¡Hola pequeños monstruos! ̶ dijo al abrazar a los niños. Le acompañaba un joven moreno de ojos grandes, probablemente indio*.

̶ Hola hija ̶ le saludó la Sra. Brown.

̶ Hola mamá, ¿te acuerdas de Dev?

Definitivamente era indio.

̶ Sí claro, hola Dev.

̶ Buenas tardes señora.

̶ ¡Mónicaaaaaa!

Desde la cocina entró Lynda, quien corrió directo a colgarse de su hermana. Enseguida llegaron también Finn, Tony y el Sr. Brown. Mientras todos intercambiaban saludos, pude ver que Mónica había notado mi presencia y me miraba intrigada, pero la entrada de John acaparó toda su atención en un instante.

̶ ¿John?

̶ Hola Mónica.

Se abrazaron.

̶ ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

̶ Llegamos hoy de hecho.

̶ ¿Llegamos?

̶ Sí, te presento a Hara Masako… de SPR ¿recuerdas?

Eso último lo dijo susurrando. Mónica reconoció el nombre y me ofreció su mano.

̶ ¡Hara Masako! ¡Claro! ¡Es un gusto, John me ha hablado mucho de ti!

̶ Eh… ¿de mí?

̶ Bueno del grupo en general. Muchas gracias por ser tan amables con mi hermano.

Me sonrojé un poco.

̶ No es nada, él también es muy amable con nosotros.

̶ Vamos todos ya al comedor ̶ ordenó el Sr. Brown.

Obviamente todos obedecimos al instante.

El comedor era bastante grande y con asientos suficientes para albergar a la familia completa. Noté que John tenía planes de sentarse lo más alejado posible de su padre, quien se encontraba en la cabecera, así que lo seguí al otro extremo de la mesa; pero en cuanto su mamá se dio cuenta, nos guió de regreso a los lugares frente a ella. Una vez que todos nos acomodamos, para mi sorpresa el Sr. Brown tomó la mano de su esposa y la de John y las levantó al nivel de sus ojos, entonces John hizo lo mismo conmigo, por lo que me sobresalté un poco, esa clase de contacto no es normal en Japón. Afortunadamente, Lynda reaccionó rápido y tomó mi otra mano, entonces vi al resto de la familia en el mismo estado, iban a orar.

̶ John, te esperamos ̶ dijo el Sr. Brown.

̶ Eh… sí… ̶ cerró los ojos ̶ Oh Jesús, tú que provees y alimentas a las aves del aire, provee y aliméntanos también a nosotros, que no sabemos ni sembrar, ni segar ni recoger…Ven, bendice nuestro alimento y dáselo también a los que no lo tienen. Amén.

̶ Amén ̶ repitieron todos. Empezamos a bajar las manos, pero la Sra. Brown continuó.

̶ Señor, gracias te damos por la vida y tu misericordia que nos permite cenar hoy una vez más como familia… ̶ suspiró profundamente, otra vez quería llorar ̶ Santa María, madre purísima, ruega por nosotros y nuestro hijo John, que ha decidido entregar su vida a la gloria de dios nuestro señor… Ayúdale con tu luz a seguir su camino en el futuro, así como hoy lo guiaste hasta aquí, su casa… Señor Jesús, tú que te sacrificaste por los pecados del hombre, danos tu sabiduría para reconocer los nuestros y así regresar a la gracia de dios… Amén.

̶ Amén ̶ Eso último hasta yo lo dije. La emoción contenida en la oración me había conmovido. Miré a los demás y todos parecían pensar lo mismo, incluso el Sr. Brown decidió no hablar durante los primeros diez minutos de la cena, los cuales transcurrieron entre solicitudes suaves de pasar esto o probar aquello.

Pero el humor melancólico no duró mucho, los niños se hicieron cargo de ello al pelearse por las piezas más doradas, y Finn hizo de las suyas al derramar cátsup sobre la mesa. Yo tardé un poco, pero al final me animé a probar los pasteles, los cuales estaban exquisitos, incluso para alguien como yo que no es gran fan de la carne.

̶ ¿Masako, no quieres probar _Vegem! &%_? ̶ me preguntó Lynda.

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ _Vegemite_ , es una salsa que se come aquí en Australia.

Me mostró un pequeño frasco de etiqueta amarilla.

̶ Supongo que sí.

̶ ¡ _Ace_! Úntalo en una rebanada de pan y pruébalo.

Hice lo que me recomendó, pero la verdad es que su color oscuro y consistencia no lucían nada apetitosos.

̶ ¡Ponle más!

̶ Déjala en paz Lynda, ̶ le ordenó Mónica ̶ no le pongas demasiado Masako, tiene un sabor muy fuerte.

̶ Está bien, ¿qué puede ser peor que el wasabi?

Tomé una mordida; sabía a gasolina con sal y ácido. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupirlo.

̶ ¡Jajajaja, mamá mira, la señora se está poniendo roja! ̶ gritó Jonathan.

"¡¿Señora?!": pensé.

̶ ¡Jonathan! ̶ le reprimió su madre ̶ Cariño, toma un vaso de agua.

Inmediatamente John me sirvió en mi vaso y bebí ávidamente. ¿Cómo podían los australianos comer esa cosa tan asquerosa? Tardé un minuto en recuperarme, y noté que mi amigo se reía de lo sucedido. Pero la gracia se acabó cuando Sr. Brown preguntó:

̶ ¿Y qué clase de negocios son los que te traen a este país Srita. Hara?

Me atraganté de nuevo.

̶ Perdón, le respondí… Bueno yo… yo trabajo para una televisora japonesa que quiere hacer un documental en este país.

̶ ¿Documental?

̶ Sí, será sobre las etnias.

̶ ¿Televisora? ̶ dijo la Sra. Brown ̶ Ah que bien cariño, sería excelente que nos enseñaras alguno de tus programas después de la cena, me encantaría verte.

Quedé muda, pero John entró a rescatarme de la conversación.

̶ Madre, Masako realmente no sale en televisión, ella es parte del equipo de producción.

̶ Ya veo, qué lástima. Con una cara tan bonita como la tuya te verías muy bien en pantalla.

̶ Gracias.

̶ ¿Y cómo es que se conocen? ̶ indagó el Sr. Brown.

̶ Masako hizo un programa acerca de los niños en el orfanato.

̶ Hmm, ¿y eres cristiana o budista?

Viniendo de él, esa pregunta podría haberse considerado grosera. Confundida sobre lo que debía decir, tardé unos segundos en responderle:

̶ Bueno, en realidad no tengo una religión en particular. Soy lo que los teólogos llamarían a una persona "sincretista".

̶ ¿Sincretista? Eso significa que eres de las personas que combinan las tradiciones de otras religiones pero no creen en nada, ni siguen un dogma.

Eso fue todavía más grosero. Enojada le indiqué:

̶ No creo en los dogmas, pero sí en el poder de la oración y la fe, y en mi experiencia…

"¡Ding, dong!"

̶ ¡Yo voy! ̶ dijo Lynda levantándose en un instante.

No lo había notado, pero todos en la mesa habían estado conteniendo la respiración.

̶ ¿Quién será a esta hora? ̶ comentó Mónica.

̶ ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿John?!

En ese momento una chica rubia y muy bonita entró al comedor, traía un vestido corto blanco, collar grueso y zapatos de tacón alto. Su maquillaje y peinado indicaban que saldría de fiesta esa noche.

̶ ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Joooohn!

̶ Hola Sarah.

Corrió a abrazarlo mientras seguía gritando con su voz chillante.

̶ ¡Ah, John, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos?!... Te extrañé.

̶ Como dos años.

̶ ¡Ya sé! ̶ le dio un golpe en el brazo ̶ ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando llegaras! No es justo que haya tenido que escucharlo de Liam.

̶ Sí, perdón, pero es que mi teléfono…

̶ Hum ̶ gruñó el Sr. Brown.

̶ ¡Ah perdón! Discúlpenme, me dejé llevar. Buenas tardes Sr. Brown, Sra. Brown, Finn, Jonathan, Mary, Tony… ¡Mónica! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

̶ Hola…

Evidentemente Mónica no compartía el mismo entusiasmo; y eso me agradó, la personalidad de Sarah me era insoportable.

̶ ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

̶ Sí, se llama Dev.

̶ Mucho gusto Dev.

̶ Mucho gusto ̶ le respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa, lo que le ganó una mirada molesta de Mónica.

̶ Hola Lynda ̶ continuó Sarah ̶ Y… no creo que nos conozcamos.

Se refería a mí. Todavía un poco a la defensiva por la conversación con el Sr. Brown, me levanté lentamente y le ofrecí mi mano, aunque no con una sonrisa, ni mi mejor tono.

̶ Me llamo Hara Masako, soy amiga de John, vine a acompañarlo a tu boda.

John palideció, y Sarah también se mostró sorprendida.

̶ ¡Ah, vienes a acompañarlo! Perdona John, pero es que… realmente no había considerado otro boleto… Bueno, ¡no te preocupes! Yo lo arreglo.

¡Eso había sido grosero! ¿Cómo invitas a alguien sin considerar acompañante?... Cada vez tragaba menos a esa mujer.

̶ Muchas gracias Sarah, perdón por la molestia.

¡Y John todavía se disculpaba!

̶ ¿Sabes qué sería súper? Hoy será mi última noche de gallinas ̶ supuse que se refería a su despedida de soltera ̶ ¿Quieren venir con nosotras?

̶ Eh… ya le prometí a Michael que iría a la suya, además…

̶ ¿Además qué…?

̶ Es una fiesta de niñas.

̶ ¡Ay no! ¡¿En serio me respondes eso?!... Bueno, en ese caso tu amiga tendrá que venir a mí fiesta, porque la de Michael es de "niños".

Ambos me miraron preguntando mi decisión.

̶ Eh… yo…

̶ Oh vamos, Masko ̶ puso su mano sobre mi brazo ̶ quiero conocerte. Y la fiesta te va a encantar, habrá dj, barra libre y una máquina de espuma.

No me gustaba ella, ni su mano sobre mi brazo; pero yo también quería conocerla un poco más, y así poder confirmar mi teoría.

̶ De acuerdo.

̶ ¡Ace! Toma, esta es la dirección ̶ me entregó un boleto ̶ ¿Qué dices Mónica? ¿Tú también vienes?

̶ No, lo siento. Tengo que ver mi telenovela esta noche.

̶ Pero tú odias las telenovelas ̶ le dijo Dev extrañado.

̶ Sí así es, las odio.

̶ Ejem.

El Sr. Brown se aclaró la garganta evidentemente exasperado.

̶ Ah, perdón por la intromisión. Es bueno verte John ̶ lo abrazó de nuevo ̶ tenemos mucho de qué hablar bebé. Buenas tardes a todos, nos vemos a las nueve Masko.

"¡¿Masko?!"

Y se fue por fin. Al sentarme, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada curiosa Mónica, quien me la respondió con una sonrisa cínica y girando los ojos. John por su parte casi no habló por el resto de la cena y apenas picó su comida.

Esa noche iba a ser interesante.

* * *

*Amigo – _Mate_ Significa literalmente "pareja". Es una palabra clásica del _slang_ australiano.

Tardé meses en terminar este capítulo, pero valió la pena. Con tanto que he leído sobre Australia ya quisiera ir allá. (Suspiro) En algún momento será.

¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora? ¿Sientes que algo sobra, algo falta? Sé que son muchos personajes, pero ya no agregaré muchos más jeje. Necesito de tu opinión para mejorar. Muchas gracias.


	5. Hens Party

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie "Ghost Hunt" pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

HENS PARTY

̶ ¿Y cantaron los niños del coro? ̶ preguntó la Sra. Brown, interrumpiendo por tercera vez a John antes de comer un bocado.

̶ Sí, lo hicieron muy bien ̶ respondió él, apenas levantando la mirada de su plato.

̶ Me acuerdo cuando estabas en el coro, sobretodo en la ordenación del hijo de la Sra. Kelly. John, te veías tan bonito en tu toga cantando… ¿cuál fue tu solo?... No recuerdo el nombre.

̶ "Sacerdote para siempre" ̶ le recordó Mónica.

̶ ¡Ah sí!

Casi me reí de la ironía, pero no había nada de gracioso en el interrogatorio al que John estaba siendo sometido. La Sra. Brown quería saber cada minio detalle de la ordenación de su hijo, y él no podía hacer más que dar respuestas cortas y huir de la mirada inquisitoria de su padre. Eventualmente, Mónica se percató de ello y decidió cambiar de conversación.

̶ Oye mamá, olvidé empacar una pulsera que vaya con mi vestido para la boda de Michael, ¿crees que puedas prestarme una tuya?

̶ Sí, claro hija… John, entonces el obispo…

̶ Es hecho a mano… el vestido… Una amiga del trabajo tiene una hermana que está estudiando diseño de modas y me lo vendió.

̶ Ah, qué bien hija.

̶ ¡Mamá, ¿yo también puedo usar una de tus pulseras y un collar?! ̶ preguntó Lynda entusiasmada.

̶ No hija, la última vez me perdiste un arete. Jamás hasta que pruebes que eres responsable.

̶ ¡Pero, ¿cómo voy a probártelo si no me das la oportunidad?!

̶ ¡Shhh! ̶ le reprimió Tony, usando la misma expresión insolente de su padre ̶ Lynda, no seas escandalosa.

̶ ¡Y tú no seas grosero! ¡Es de mala educación callar a la gente!

̶ Niños… ̶ llamó el Sr. Brown casi en un susurro. Automáticamente todos callaron.

̶ … Oye Masako ̶ dijo Mónica ̶ ¿Qué vas a usar para la boda? Mi mamá me dijo que se perdieron sus maletas.

Esa era una excelente pregunta.

̶ En realidad, creo que mañana tendré que buscar una boutique para comprar algo.

̶ Una amiga mía tiene una en el centro del pueblo. Puedo llevarte mañana si quieres.

̶ Muchas gracias, y perdón por la molestia.

̶ No es nada… ¿y tú John?

̶ Gracias, pero creo que usaré uno de los trajes de Tony.

El susodicho bufó molesto, pero al parecer era costumbre familiar ignorarlo.

̶ De acuerdo, entonces pasaré por ti muy temprano en la mañana Masako.

̶ Sí, gracias.

Después de la larga cena, todos (excepto el Sr. Brown) ayudamos en la limpieza de la mesa. Acto seguido, Mónica y Dev se despidieron, no sin antes darnos referencia del hotel donde se hospedaban.

̶ Por si necesitan algo ̶ me dijo Mónica pasándome una tarjeta ̶ aquí está la dirección y teléfono del hotel, y atrás apunté mi celular… Cualquier emergencia, crisis, etc., por favor no dudes en llamarme.

Eso último fue extraño, pero no le di importancia. Una vez que se fueron, me apresuré a regresar al cuarto de Lynda para arreglarme para la fiesta de esa noche. Afortunadamente, ella tenía lo básico en maquillaje y pude hacer algo por mi cara, pero el vestido no tenía remedio, era negro, sin forma y demasiado largo para ser corto, pero demasiado corto para ser largo.

̶ Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Resignada, salí en busca de John para comentarle sobre mi llamada con Mai hacía unas horas, y también para discutir otros temas pendientes. Debí avanzar apenas unos pasos, cuando sentí una mirada detrás mío y me volteé al instante. Ahí estada el Sr. Quién. Se trataba del espíritu de un hombre joven, pero no pude saber más que eso, ya que su imagen se encontraba distorsionada y tanto sus facciones como pigmentos se mezclaban de manera desagradable. Pude sentir el aire enfriarse y mi energía siendo absorbida por él. Algo horrible debía haberle pasado en vida, ya que emanaba una terrible tristeza; definitivamente se trataba de un fantasma atado a la tierra.

̶ Hola… ¿quieres decirme algo?

Se sorprendió de que le hubiera hablado.

̶ Mi nombre es Hara Masako, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Pero no me respondió, y en cambio desapareció asustado. Desafortunadamente, todo apuntaba a que tendría que hacer una evocación si quería entrar en contacto con él; y dado el ambiente familiar, ello resultaba complicado.

Pensativa, recorrí casi toda la planta alta en busca de John, hasta que escuché susurros en una habitación. Me acerqué lentamente, y por la puerta entreabierta, pude ver a la familia Brown hincada frente a un pequeño altar con una cruz. Todos tenían entre sus manos un rosario y con los ojos cerrados oraban después de John.

̶ Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita Tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre Jesús…

̶ Santa María ̶ continuaban todos ̶ madre de dios, ruega señora por nosotros, pecadores…

¿En qué momento habían decidido reunirse para rezar? De pronto me sentí como una intrusa en esa casa. Como si estuviera husmeando en un momento íntimo de la familia. Entonces John abrió sus ojos y me miró, haciéndome entrar en pánico. Rápidamente me alejé y regresé al cuarto de Lynda con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?": me repetí una y otra vez.

Esperé hasta escuchar los gritos de los niños por toda la casa para buscar a John nuevamente. Estaba en el pasillo hablando con su madre cuando lo encontré.

̶ Creo que tu padre tiene unos zapatos de vestir negros que podrían ir con el traje… ̶ le decía ella en voz baja ̶ o si quieres podemos ir a comprarte unos mañana.

̶ No madre, no te preocupes por eso por favor… ¡Masako!

Ahí estaban esos ojos de nuevo. Respiré profundo y obligué a mi corazón normalizarse.

̶ John-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Eso lo dije en japonés.

̶ Sí, claro… Mamá, Masako quiere preguntarme algo, ya vuelvo.

̶ Bien, voy por el traje para plancharlo.

̶ Gracias.

Entendiendo que hablaríamos de algo serio, continuó la conversación en mi idioma.

̶ ¿Qué sucede?

̶ Primero que nada, disculpa que los haya espiado, no era mi intención… estoy muy avergonzada.

̶ No te preocupes, debió parecerte extraño, pero es algo que se hace diario en esta casa.

̶ Ya veo… ̶ era tiempo de hacer la pregunta del millón ̶ Perdón, John-san, no pretendo presionarte pero… ¿cuándo es que le dirás a tus padres sobre… ya sabes?

Suspiró.

̶ No te preocupes… Supongo que será el día después de la boda. No me gustaría que un posible escándalo arruinara la fiesta de Michael y Sarah.

Eso último lo dijo con amargura.

̶ Muy bien… Antes de la cena hablé con Mai y nos prestará dinero. Supongo que ya te debió haber depositado, dijo que lo haría a tu cuenta.

̶ Ah, excelente. Mónica también me prestó un poco. Parece que tendremos lo suficiente para huir en caso de ser necesario.

Rió, pero de nuevo había amargura y un toque de cinismo en su voz.

̶ De acuerdo, en serio espero que estés bromeando… Y por último, solo quisiera saber… ¿por qué no me dijiste que había un espíritu atado a la tierra en esta casa?

̶ ¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Sí hay uno?!

̶ Claro que sí, Lynda me dijo que lo habías visto.

̶ Sí, pero eso fue hace muchos años y jamás lo volví a ver… No puedo creer que siga aquí, ¿habló contigo?

̶ No realmente, es muy tímido. Pero me gustaría hacer algo por él, está en muy mal estado.

̶ Eso será difícil, una vez intenté hacer una sesión espiritista pero no funcionó. Además, mi padre se dio cuenta y me la armó en grande.

̶ Ah sí, también me contó sobre eso…

Ambos callamos, creo que en ese momento John no estaba preparado para contarme sobre lo que había sucedido. Caminos en silencio unos segundos y el ambiente se estaba tornando tenso, pero afortunadamente el Ferrari de su primo se escuchó desde la calle para romper el hielo. ¡Piiiiiii! ¡Piiiiiiii! Habían llegado por nosotros.

Como John no estaba listo, rápidamente corrió a cambiarse al cuarto de Tony. Yo fui por mi bolsa y a revisarme una última vez en el espejo. Cinco minutos después ya estábamos en el auto y rumbo a la casa donde sería la fiesta de Sarah. Me sentí halagada cuando los chicos insistieron que me quedara con ellos, pero mi curiosidad me ordenaba conocer a la "bruja".

̶ Aquí es Masako.

̶ Muchas gracias.

La casa era grande y del mismo estilo que todas las demás, pero la entrada había sido decorada con luces, y desde adentro podía escucharse música y gritos de mujeres. John parecía mirarla con mucho interés, ya que no se movía y su ubicación en la ventana me hacía imposible bajar del auto.

̶ John… ¡John!

̶ ¿Hm?

Era un distraído.

̶ ¿Podrías?

̶ Oh sí, perdón.

Bajó del auto y me acompañó hasta la entrada. Tocamos la puerta y nos recibió un hombre muy delgado y vestido con un traje negro entallado, su cabello era negro con luces plateadas y tenía un aire general de ridícula sofisticación.

̶ Bienvenidos a la fiesta del último día de soltería de Sarah ̶ definitivamente era gay ̶ ¿me permiten su boleto por favor?

̶ Yo sólo la estoy acompañando, ella es quien viene a la fiesta ̶ dijo John.

̶ Aquí tienes ̶ le entregué el boleto.

̶ Hm…

Su mirada inquisitoria me recordó el horrendo vestido que llevaba puesto.

̶ Bienvenida, la barra está al fondo, puedes tomar lo que quieras.

̶ Gracias… ̶ le dije por pura cortesía.

̶ En la esquina hay un teléfono público, me llamas al número de Liam cuando quieras que venga por ti ̶ se despidió John.

̶ Está bien, gracias.

Y entonces entré a la fiesta. Extrañamente para una despedida de soltera, había demasiadas mujeres y unos cuantos chicos también. Casi todos se encontraban reunidos en círculos, ya sea para charlar o bailar; y había uno especialmente numeroso al fondo de la sala, donde también se encontraba el dj. Entre ellos estaba Sarah en su hermoso vestido blanco. Me miró y caminó hacia mí con una bebida en la mano.

̶ ¡Masko, hola! ¿Viene John contigo?

El alcohol podía notarse en su aliento.

̶ Sí, pero ya se fue.

̶ Ah que mal, lo hubiera convencido de quedarse ̶ me tomó del brazo ̶ Ven, te voy a presentar.

El contacto físico me hacía sentir incómoda.

̶ ¡Ey todos! ¡Les presento a Masko! Es una amiga de mi mejor amigo John.

̶ ¡Hola Masko! ̶ respondieron todos como niños de preescolar.

̶ Es Masako.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ me preguntó Sarah.

̶ Ma-sa-ko.

̶ Ah perdón. ¡Es Masako, no Masko!... Mira, te presento a Katie, Max, Will, Ivy…

̶ Mucho gusto Masako ̶ me decían uno por uno al saludarlos.

̶ Y ella es mi dama de honor, Mathilda, pero todos le decimos Mai.

Eso fue gracioso.

̶ Ah, y ya conoces a mi amigo y organizador de bodas, Oliver.

Eso fue aún más gracioso, se trataba del portero gay.

̶ Mucho gusto Masako ̶ volteó hacia Sarah ̶ entonces el famoso John era el chico rubio de hace un momento.

̶ Sí, le estaba diciendo a Masako que lo hubiera convencido de quedarse. Se habría divertido más con las niñas que con los niños ¿verdad Masako?

No sabía qué responder.

̶ ¡Ah perdona! ¿No quieres tomar algo? Hay cerveza, vodka, wisky…

̶ Vodka está bien.

̶ Ven.

Otra vez me tomó del brazo, guiándome hasta la barra.

̶ ¡Un vodka con jugo por favor! ̶ le pidió al cantinero, quien me lo sirvió al instante.

̶ ¿Si te dijo John que somos mejores amigos? ̶ me preguntó antes de regresar al grupo ̶ Desde que éramos pequeños, él, Michael y yo jugábamos en el parque detrás de su casa. Yo vivía sólo a tres casas, y Michael en la siguiente cuadra.

̶ Si, me mencionó algo.

̶ Sí, John no habla mucho, es muy tímido. Pero es un gran tipo, lo quiero mucho… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

̶ Por trabajo.

̶ ¿Entonces estás relacionada con la iglesia?

̶ No en realidad, pero me cayó bien desde el inicio y me gusta trabajar con él.

̶ ¿Qué tipo de trabajo haces?

̶ Yo hago programas de televisión y a veces necesito la opinión de un sacerdote.

̶ ¿En serio? Me gustaría ver tus programas.

̶ Tal vez un día te los enseñe.

Dejando atrás mi aversión hacia su tono de voz, la verdad es que Sarah se estaba portando bastante amable.

̶ ¡Wooooh! ̶ gritó al ver a Will hacer un paso atrevido en medio del grupo ̶ ¡Yo digo que es hora de ver bailar a Masako!

Entre en pánico, no me gusta bailar en público cuando llevo menos de dos tragos.

̶ ¡Vamos Masako! ̶ dijo Mai.

̶ ¡Masako! ¡Masako! ̶ exclamaban los demás.

Bajo presión social, entré al círculo y di una vuelta antes de regresar a mi lugar.

̶ ¡Woooooh! ̶ repitió Sarah.

Los demás también aclamaron. Sinceramente empezaba a pasar un buen momento, hasta que la hipocresía encarnada salió de las siguientes palabras de "la bruja".

̶ ¡Oye, me encanta tu vestido! ̶ dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Perra!": Pensé. Ese vestido claramente merecía el adjetivo de "horrible"… Paré en seco al darme cuenta de la risa contenida de Oliver, y la cara de desaprobación de Mai hacia su amiga. Lo había hecho para humillarme.

Rápidamente tomé un trago para esconder lo furiosa que estaba mientras intentaba calmarme. Evidentemente, toda su amabilidad y conversación anterior habían sido para medir mi tipo de relación con John, y la invitación a bailar era para poner en evidencia mi horrendo vestido. La perra me había manipulado a la perfección, pero yo no era ninguna tonta dejada.

̶ ¡Wooooh! ̶ grité al entrar de nuevo al círculo donde Sarah había tomado mi lugar. Ella estaba moviendo sus caderas sugerentemente y yo imité su paso, pero agregando una vuelta rápida y giro de cabeza con pelo. Agradezco a mi madre por las clases de baile.

Entendiendo que la estaba retando, Sarah cambió a un movimiento circular de su cadera mientras bajaba hacia el suelo. Yo la seguí, pero usando toda mi fuerza para permanecer más tiempo abajo que ella y subir seximente al final. El grito del grupo dejó en claro que le había derrotado en la pista, pero obviamente, ella solo me sonrió hipócritamente y continuó bailando con uno de sus amigos. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Y lo fue. Después de unos minutos llegó la máquina de espuma a arruinarnos el peinado. Pero ello no nos hizo parar de bailar a ninguna de las dos. Como hipnotizadas seguimos la fiesta por horas, y cuando ya no pudimos bailar, competimos en tragos. Sarah me ganó, pero terminó mucho más ebria que yo, lo cual la hizo quedar en ridículo, ya que no podía parar de reír cuando apareció el stripper.

Después de muchos juegos, gritos, bailes y buenos deseos, la gente comenzó a despedirse. Sin darme cuenta, ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, la hora que me había propuesto para pedir rescate a John, así que salí a la calle y marqué el número de Liam desde el teléfono público.

̶ ¡Hola…! ̶ era John ̶ ¡¿Masako?!

Había mucho ruido de fondo.

̶ ¡Sí! ¡John! ¡¿Puedes…?!

̶ ¡Sí ya voy!... ¡Liam, préstame las llaves…!

Se cortó. Con un dolor inmenso, cortesía de los tacones, regresé a la casa y me senté en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana. Noté que Sarah me miraba con mucho interés desde el otro extremo de la sala, entonces tomó a Mai del brazo y le susurró algo al oído, para luego llevarla hasta la puerta y salir ambas de la casa. Para ser sincera, ya me importaba poco lo que la bruja hiciera, estaba un poco mareada y el alcohol empezaba a ponerme nostálgica; recordé que la última vez que había bailado así había sido con Takeshi en una _wrap party_ *. Me abofeteé mentalmente al atraparme pensando en él.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ me preguntó Oliver con una bebida en su mano.

̶ ¿Sabes? De hecho te pareces un poco a él ̶ le respondí.

̶ ¿A quién?

̶ A Naru, mi jefe. Eres como su versión gay occidental o algo así.

̶ ¿Gay occidental?

Tal vez eso había sido muy rudo. Pero Oliver no me dio tiempo de pedirle disculpas, ya que algo le había llamado su atención desde el otro lado de la ventana.

̶ Mierda… ̶ susurró.

̶ ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente giré. En la calle podría verse un Ferrari blanco estacionado y a John alejándose de la casa con Sarah sujetándole del brazo.

̶ Mierda ̶ repitió Oliver, para después salir corriendo hacia la calle. Yo le seguí tan rápido como pude; su actitud me decía que estaba pasando algo grave.

Afuera ya nos esperaba Mai para bloquearnos es camino.

̶ ¿A dónde fueron? ̶ preguntó Oliver enojado.

̶ Ya déjala, ella sabe lo que hace.

̶ ¡No, no lo sabe! Mai, tú la conoces, está ebria y podría hacer lo que sea.

̶ Esto es muy importante para ella ̶ le insistió Mai.

Pero a mí me importaba un comino si era importante o no. Dejé a ambos discutiendo y decidida continué en la dirección que vi a Sarah y John alejarse. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que era poco probable que hubieran continuado por la banqueta, así que regresé observando los jardines en su búsqueda. Fue entonces cuando noté un pequeño parque en una esquina. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero entré segura de mi corazonada. No tardé mucho en encontrar al par de idiotas besándose apasionadamente detrás de un árbol. Teoría confirmada.

Sin darme cuenta, Oliver me había seguido y fue el primero en interrumpirlos.

̶ Ejem.

Al instante se separaron. Sarah quedó muda y John entró en pánico. Entonces demostró que todos los hombres se parecen al usar la misma frase que Takeshi.

̶ No es lo que parece.

̶ Ay cariño, es exactamente lo que parece ̶ le dijo Oliver condescendiente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

̶ ¿Podemos irnos? ̶ pregunté lo más normal que pude.

̶ Sí… sí claro ̶ respondió John ̶ …buenas noches.

La despedida formal hacia Sarah había sido más que ridícula. Comenzamos a alejarnos cuando…

̶ ¡John! ̶ gritó ella dramáticamente ̶ Solo dímelo… por favor.

Pero después de unos segundos, él respondió.

̶ Buenas noches Sarah.

Ambos caminamos por la acera en completo silencio hasta llegar al auto. Una vez adentro, John no perdió el tiempo siquiera en ponerse el cinturón y arrancó rápidamente. Me dio un poco de miedo la velocidad que llevábamos, pero no me animé a decir una palabra, él se veía demasiado alterado. En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos frente al bar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de Michael, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que esperaba regresar a la casa. Pero igualmente no dije palabra.

̶ … Eh...

John intentaba decirme algo.

̶ … Masako-san ̶ había regresado a hablar en japonés ̶ …yo…

̶ Yo no vi nada John-san…

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Yo no vi nada… ̶ intenté darle la más amable sonrisa ̶ ¿Entramos?

̶ … Sí.

El bar era pequeño y oscuro. Al fondo estaban Liam, Jack, Jake, Ethan, Michael y otros chicos que no conocía, todos ya en muy mal estado.

̶ ¡Masako! ¡John sí te trajo! ̶ gritó Jake alegremente ̶ Ven, te presento a todos.

Por cuarta vez en ese día, fui presentada a un grupo de desconocidos, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para recordar nombres. Me senté en una esquina y los observé abrazarse, cantar y jugar competencias de bebida una y otra vez. John por su parte me estaba evitando, y para asombro de todos, comenzó a participar en los juegos, ganando cada uno de ellos por ser el menos alcoholizado. Estaba mirándolo tomar su quinto trago, cuando Michael se apartó del grupo para hablar conmigo.

̶ ¿Cómo es que conoces a John? ̶ me preguntó apenas de pie.

En serio esa pregunta comenzaba a fastidiarme.

̶ Por mi trabajo… coincidimos de vez en cuando.

̶ Es muy buen tipo… la mejor persona que he conocido. Aunque nunca lo había visto beber de esta manera ̶ rió un poco ̶ Él y yo somos amigos desde niños ¿sabías eso?

̶ Sí, lo sé ̶ respondí amargamente.

̶ ¿Conociste a Sarah, mi prometida? Ah, claro que la conociste… A ella también la conocí cuando éramos niños y, llámame romántico, pero desde entonces supe que sería mi esposa.

Me hubiera reído en su cara de no ser porque me causaba lástima.

̶ Veo que no me crees… En serio, pregúntale a quien quieras. Yo le pedí matrimonio desde el día en que nos volvimos novios, y eso fue hace… ¿ocho?… ¿nueve?... ¡Como sea! Teníamos diecisiete años. ¡Diecisiete años! ¿Puedes creerlo?

̶ Sí, te creo.

Me pregunté entonces desde cuándo le había estado engañando su prometida con John.

̶ ¡Créelo! ¡Mañana me caso! ̶ se dirigió a los otros ̶ ¡Mañana me casoooo!

̶ ¡Woooh! ̶ exclamaron todos.

̶ ¡No, es hoy! ¡Ya es de madrugada! ̶ gritó Josehp.

̶ … ¡Hoy me casoooo!

̶ ¡Woooooh!

Y la fiesta se animó. El staff del bar prendió el karaoke y los chicos se apropiaron del escenario. Cada uno cantaba una canción escogida por el resto, quienes no perdían oportunidad de elegir los títulos más ridículos e inapropiados. Claro ejemplo fue el turno de John, para quien seleccionaron _Highway to Hell_ (Carretera al Infierno) de AC/DC. Al escuchar el inicio, el susodicho rió y se tambaleó por el escenario, evidentemente borracho. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, no sólo recobró el equilibrio, sino que interpretó la canción a todo pulmón y bailó al ritmo de la música, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Todos en el bar le aclamaron y por un momento olvidé que era sacerdote. Sin embargo, Joseph me lo recordó con su cara de confusión cuando John evocó sin pena a Satán en la canción. La situación no podía ser más bizarra… o eso creí hasta que el intérprete cayó de rodillas y vomitó.

"¡Amigo, amigo!": gritaban unos mientras otros reían. Entre Joseph y Liam lo levantaron y llevaron al baño. Yo les seguí, desconfiada de sus propias capacidades. Confirmaron mis sospechas cuando Liam se tropezó y lanzó a John sobre el inodoro. Joseph también cayó y se pegó con la puerta; no podía dejar eso en sus manos.

̶ Yo me encargo ̶ les dije, sujetando a John del cabello justo a tiempo para que volviera a vomitar.

̶ ¿Sí puedes con él? ̶ preguntó Liam.

̶ Mejor que tú sí.

Rió, pero para mí no había nada de gracioso, John estaba temblando.

̶ Perdón Masako, per…̶ vomitó otra vez.

̶ Shhh, intenta relajarte.

̶ … Perdón, no…

Una vez más… y otra. Diez minutos después, había perdido la cuenta. Entre en pánico cuando dejó de hablar.

̶ ¿Está bien? ̶ preguntó estúpidamente un mesero al entrar.

̶ No, ¿hay alguna regadera cerca?

̶ Hay una en el cuarto de limpieza.

̶ Ayúdame a llevarlo.

Rápidamente lo arrastramos hasta un pequeño cubículo lleno de trapeadores, cubetas y otras cosas. Entonces el mesero abrió la llave, empapándonos a ambos. Sentada, sujeté a John sobre mí para que cayera el agua fría en su cara. Funcionó, ya que recobró un poco el sentido, pero todavía era incapaz de mantenerse erguido.

̶ Deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia ̶ dijo el chico.

̶ No… no… no ambulancia ̶ balbuceó John.

̶ Estás muy mal John ̶ le reprimí.

̶ Mo… Mónica…

̶ ¿Mónica?... ¡Ah, Mónica!

Saqué la tarjeta que me había entregado y se la di al mesero.

̶ ¿Puedes llamar al celular que está anotado por favor? Es de su hermana Mónica. Dile que venga por nosotros.

̶ Sí, claro.

Se marchó, dejándome sola bajo el agua con mi lamentable amigo, quien comenzó a disculparse de nuevo.

̶ Perdón Masako, perdón.

̶ Shhh, no te preocupes, para esto vine ¿no?

̶ No, no iba a ser así, se suponía que no iba a ser así…Yo no soy así, tú lo sabes.

Reí un poco.

̶ Honestamente, siento que ya no sé nada sobre ti.

̶ Ya somos dos… creí que… si venías tú yo no iba a… a hacer nada. Cuando estoy con ustedes soy mejor persona.

̶ ¿Cuándo estás con nosotros?

̶ Tú, Mai-chan, Bou-san; todos me hacen sentir como si fuera un verdadero sacerdote.

̶ Eres un sacerdote.

̶ Tomé el sacramento estando en pecado... Eso no lo hace un sacerdote.

̶ Bueno… no sé qué decir a eso.

̶ La verdad, que soy un fraude.

̶ No… solo eres un hombre enamorado.

Se estremeció un poco.

̶ Lo supe desde antes de encontrarlos. Sobre ella eres incapaz de ocultar tus sentimientos.

̶ … Creo que no debería ir mañana. No sé si pueda controlarme.

̶ Sería lo mejor.

̶ Pero entonces Michael se daría cuenta, o al menos le parecería extraño.

̶ Eso también es verdad ̶ le dije.

Callamos unos segundos.

̶ Muchas gracias Masako, eres una persona muy linda ̶ me dijo casi en un susurro.

Reí, eso era irónico.

̶ ¿Sabes que muchas personas no concordarían?... Mi ex-novio Takeshi por ejemplo… Me engañó y tuvo el descaro de llamarme una "insensible perra", que no siente nada ni se preocupa por nada que no sea un espíritu. En ese momento quise partirle la cara… Claro que me preocupo. También dijo que yo era una manipuladora, que todo tenía que ser como yo quería. ¿Qué clase de persona puede decirte que te ama mientras piensa todas esas cosas malas sobre ti?

̶ Es un imbécil.

̶ Un gran imbécil. Por eso no le he llorado, me he prohibido hacerlo por imbéciles como él.

John rió un poco.

̶ Ese es el tipo de persona que eres, no dejas que nada te derrote. Quisiera ser como tú a veces.

̶ Tú eres mucho mejor… eres tierno y amable… demasiado amable.

̶ Y estúpido además… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

̶ Claro.

̶ ¿Cómo fue que superaste a Naru?

Ese tema era vergonzoso.

̶ Bueno, eso fue muy diferente. Él nunca mostró interés en mí… Simplemente una mañana dejé de quererle… Supongo que fue suerte, al ver a Mai, en cierta forma agradezco no estar en su lugar.

̶ Ojalá fuera así de fácil para todos. No hay nada peor que amar a alguien que no te ama.

̶ Es verdad…

De nuevo callamos, sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, los míos sobre el imbécil, los de John sobre su amor perdido.

* * *

* _Wrap party_ – Es la fiesta que se hace al terminar una producción audiovisual.

Hice este capítulo un poco a las carreras antes de empezar un trabajo pendiente. Espero poder revisarlo con tiempo una vez acabado, si encuentran errores por favor coméntelos. Buenas noches :)


	6. St Mary s

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ghost Hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

ST. MARY´S PARTE 1

̶ ¿John?... ¿Masako?... Chicos despierten.

Alguien estaba sacudiendo mi hombro. Se trataba de Mónica; ella, Dev y el mesero nos observaban preocupados. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos.

̶ … Oh… perdón… ̶ susurré frotándome los ojos. Un dolor agudo estaba recorriéndome el cerebro.

̶ Fshmugh… ̶ murmuró John, quien se encontraba recostado en mi regazo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mis piernas estaban entumidas.

̶ ¿Podrían ayudarme con él por favor?

̶ Sí, claro, hay que llevarlo al auto ̶ dijo Dev.

Ambos chicos tomaron a John y lo cargaron fuera de la habitación. Me levanté lentamente, sintiendo el desagradable cosquilleo de mis piernas, así como el agua bajar desde mi cabello, estaba completamente empapada.

̶ Se durmieron con la regadera abierta ̶ confirmó Mónica ̶ Ten.

Me dio un suéter.

̶ Gracias.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto. Noté que toda la fiesta en el bar se había marchado, así como mi bolsa olvidada sobre la barra.

̶ Sus amigos dijeron que era tuya ̶ me indicó una mesera.

̶ Sí, gracias.

Al salir, dimos las gracias al mesero y marchamos rumbo al hotel donde Mónica y Dev estaban hospedados, el cual se encontraba un poco alejado del pueblo y era de aspecto rústico. Afortunadamente para nosotros, su habitación era aledaña al estacionamiento y pudimos llevar a John sin llamar la mayor atención. Lo acostamos sobre una de las dos camas y Mónica le retiró los zapatos.

̶ Masako… ̶ me dijo ̶ ¿No quieres tomar un baño caliente? Te ves muy mal, podrías enfermarte.

̶ Sí, pero ¿qué hay sobre John? Me preocupa que no reaccione.

̶ Estará bien, solo habrá que vigilarlo hasta que despierte. El baño está al fondo, en un momento te paso algo de ropa seca.

̶ Muchas gracias.

Fue el remedio perfecto para mi jaqueca. Calientita, salí de la ducha y me puse la pijama afelpada, cortesía de Mónica; y agradecí por enésima vez a Misuki por la ropa interior seca que llevaba en mi bolsa. Colgué el horrible vestido negro mojado y salí para encontrar a John también cambiando, sobre la cama, y a Mónica secándole el cabello con una toalla.

̶ Jhompbgd….

̶ Shhh shhh, ya está. ¡Masako! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

̶ Infinitamente, gracias… ¿Está diciendo algo?

̶ Sólo incoherencias.

̶ Aunque no para de decir que eres linda ̶ agregó Dev, quien veía la televisión desde la otra cama.

Me sonrojé.

̶ Hemos preparado este sofá para que duermas ̶ señaló Mónica ̶ Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que tenga que llevarlos a la casa.

Miré por reflejo el reloj, eran las cinco. Me sentí apenada de haber despertado a la hermana de John tan temprano en la mañana.

̶ ¿Tus padres no se enojarán por regresar tan tarde?

̶ Ya le envié un mensaje a mi madre de que están aquí, por eso no debería haber problema; pero ellos jamás perdonan el desayuno en familia.

̶ Ya veo ̶ me recosté en el sofá y no pude contener más mi vergüenza ̶ Perdón Mónica.

̶ ¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

̶ Por molestarte a esta hora. Tuve que haber cuidado más de John.

Rió.

̶ Ay cariño, jamás podría haberte pedido eso. Mi hermano tiene un talento especial para la autodestrucción… Se ve muy tranquilo, pero se transforma cuando entra en crisis.

Yo también reí.

̶ Eso es totalmente cierto.

̶ Así que… ̶ me miró con interés ̶ ¿Realmente le pediste a John que te acompañara? ¿O fue al revés?

Al contrario de su hermana Lynda, algo me decía que podría confiar en ella.

̶ Lo segundo.

̶ Eso también es típico de él ̶ continuó ̶ se aferra a ciertas personas para preservar su sentido de "normalidad". Puede estar quebrándose por dentro, pero él querrá seguir pretendiendo.

̶ Sí, él es así.

Moría por preguntarle algo.

̶ ¿Entonces tú sabes sobre…?

̶ ¿Sobre Sarah? Por supuesto… Ese tema ya es viejo. No conozco todos los detalles, pero sé que es una arpía que lo único que hace es jugar con él. Desde que eran niños, siempre fue así; hacía a John y Michael competir por sus besos y aún de adolescentes los trataba cono esclavos. De John siempre decía que era su mejor amigo y que lo quería mucho, pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad para humillarlo; y lo peor es que jamás permitió que otra chica se le acercara.

̶ Hoy los encontré besándose ̶ dije, y Mónica me miró sorprendida ̶ Cuando él fue a recogerme, ella salió con toda la intención de buscarlo… Se lo llevó lejos y yo los seguí.

̶ Esa perra… Ni siquiera porque él es sacerdote y ella se casa mañana guarda algo de respeto. Sabe que John no se le resiste en nada y le gusta tenerlo en su mano.

̶ Acerca de eso…

Si ya había soltado la sopa, sería mejor hacerlo por completo.

̶ John va a dejar el sacerdocio.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

Incluso Dev gritó del asombro.

̶ Planea decirles a sus padres después de la boda.

̶ ¡¿Es en serio?! ̶ dijo Mónica ̶ ¿Entonces tú y él?

̶ ¿Yo?... ¡Ah no! No hay nada entre nosotros, pero es verdad. Yo solo vine a apoyarlo.

La noticia pareció impactarla demasiado.

̶ No puede ser… ¡al fin lo hizo!

Sonrió, eso fue raro.

̶ ¡Al fin tuvo el valor de hacerlo! ¡Por Dios, que ya se había tardado!... Jamás debió de ser sacerdote en un inicio, yo se lo dije. Masako, me acabas de dar la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido, gracias.

̶ … De nada.

̶ Este será el primer paso para que comience a hacerse de una vida. Sólo habrá que cuidarlo de la bruja esa. Si se entera, jamás lo va a soltar.

̶ No te preocupes por eso ̶ le aseguré ̶ Mañana no lo dejaré solo en ningún momento.

̶ Sabía que nos íbamos a llevar bien.

En mi vida puedo decir que me he encontrado con las peores historias que provocan la creación de los más terribles espíritus, y no puedo sentir más que tristeza por ellos, por su alma intranquila. Pero no hay algo que me enoje más que la maldad encarnada en vida; es decir, las personas, que teniendo oportunidad de redención, eligen succionar la vida de los demás como sanguijuelas egoístas. Sarah era una de esas sanguijuelas, manipuladora y narcisista.

Meditando sobre los hechos de los últimos días, tenía sentido que desde un inicio hubiera sospechado de ella. Nunca he negado mi personalidad orgullosa, y se requiere de una narcisista para reconocer a otra; pero Sarah entraba en una categoría completamente diferente, era maliciosa. Comprendí que ella haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo cerca, ya sea como amigo o amante, para alimentar su ego; tal vez, incluso, el hecho de que él fuera sacerdote le agregaba una especie placer morboso a su juego. Por el bien de John, yo debía hacer algo para protegerlo.

Decidida, pasé las siguientes horas planeando mi estrategia. Apenas dormimos lo necesario y nos levantamos para el desayuno en casa de los Brown. El estado de John no pasó desapercibido para la familia, pero esta vez no hubo comentario ni insinuación de su padre que me hicieran perder los estribos, estaba demasiado concentrada para que me importara.

Una vez que terminamos, Mónica y yo nos despedimos para ir en busca del vestido para la boda. La tienda de su amiga era pequeña, pero bien proveída.

̶ Pruébate estos cariño ̶ me decía la vendedora, pasándome uno rosa palo con otro color crema.

̶ También este ̶ añadió Mónica con uno rojo escarlata.

¿Rosa palo? Demasiado tierno… ¿Crema? Para una boda no era apropiado… ¿Rojo escarlata? Demasiado obvio. Necesitaba de algo que impactara, pero que fuese elegante. Si John iba a llevar a una chica a la boda de la maldita que le rompió el corazón, debía ser la más hermosa, aún por encima de la novia.

Debí probarme diez vestidos cuando empezaba a darme por vencida, irónicamente el rosa palo era el que mejor me lucía. Pero entonces encontré uno azul oscuro opaco, que a simple vista no parecía gran cosa, sin embargo escondía un potencial majestuoso. Ya sobre mí, era elegante y sofisticado, con un escote precioso en la espalda, y una caída en la tela que parecía flotar. Con los accesorios adecuados, haría a esa perra morir de la envidia.

̶ Cómpratelo ̶ me ordenó Mónica sin chistar.

̶ Definitivamente ̶ afirmé.

Y entonces vi la etiqueta.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ preguntó ella.

̶ Quinientos cincuenta dólares.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué cuesta tanto?!

̶ Es de diseñador señorita ̶ aclaró la vendedora.

Solo yo podría encontrar un vestido de diseñador en una boutique de pueblo y no tener lo suficiente para pagarlo.

̶ Nos lo llevamos ̶ dijo Mónica.

̶ ¿Qué?... No tengo tanto.

̶ No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

̶ Pero…

̶ Usarás eso y harás que a la arpía le salga espuma de la rabia.

̶ Te lo pagaré una vez que recupere mis tarjetas.

̶ Mejor págame los zapatos y accesorios, porque vamos a comprar el look completo.

̶ Está bien.

Mónica podía llegar a ser intimidante.

El accesorio fue fácil de escoger: pulsera y aretes pequeños, con una gargantilla de cristales. Los zapatos debieron ser plateados, sencillos y especialmente bajos, ya que John no era muy alto y yo no debía rebasarlo. Por último, escogimos un bolso pequeño también plateado.

Después de comprar el look llegó la hora de ir al salón, del cual Mónica ya había hecho cita, pero yo me negué a que me atendieran y en cambio solicité las herramientas necesarias para mi peinado y maquillaje. Si hay algo en lo que los narcisistas sobresalimos ( y Naru puede confirmar esto ), es que sabemos vernos bien, muy bien. Con pasadores, y mucho spray, recogí mi cabello hacia atrás con un toque natural, dando un poco de volumen arriba con mi fleco. De maquillaje solo usé base, polvo y un poco de rubor, con sombras conservadoras, pero un fuerte delineado vaporoso. Para mantener el balance, usé un labial claro, pero agregando un toque de luz que no le hiciera pasar desapercibido. Creo que estaba inspirada, fue mi mejor trabajo hasta el momento.

̶ ¡Tenemos que irnos! Vamos a llegar tarde ̶ anunció Mónica, ella también se veía muy guapa en su vestido violeta ̶ Por Dios Masako, tienes que enseñarme a maquillarme.

̶ Cuando quieras.

"Adiós _yamato nadeshiko_ ": pensé.

Todos estaban listos y esperando cuando llegamos a la casa. Íbamos a transportarnos en dos autos, así que el Sr. Brown no perdió tiempo en subir al suyo cuando nos vio llegar. Rápidamente, la Sra. Brown hizo a sus hijos salir de la casa; y no pude evitar notar el horrible vestido rosa de Lynda. Ignorando las órdenes de su madre, ella corrió hasta nuestro auto y subió al asiento trasero, justo a un lado mío.

̶ ¡Masako! ¡¿Qué vestido te compraste?!... ¡Wooooow! Te ves muy bien. Tienes que salir, quiero verlo.

̶ Déjala en paz Lynda, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos ̶ dijo Mónica.

̶ ¡Pero quiero verlo!

̶ Está bien ̶ cedí.

Salí del auto y ella me siguió gritando.

̶ ¡Wow! ¡Está genial! ¡Cuando ya no lo quieras, ¿me lo puedes dar?!

̶ ¡Lynda! ̶ le reprimió Mónica.

̶ Sólo bromeo, te ves súper bonita. ¿Verdad John que se ve súper bonita?

Me asusté, John estaba justo detrás de mí, rojo como un tomate. Llevaba un traje gris sencillo que hacía resaltar sus ojos.

̶ Te ves muy bien ̶ me dijo casi en un susurro.

̶ Tú también ̶ le respondí.

̶ Sí, ambos son lindos ̶ expresó Dev, detrás de John ̶ ¿Podemos irnos?

̶ ¡Sí! ̶ contestamos los dos y subimos al auto.

̶ Amor ̶ dijo Dev a Mónica cuando avanzamos ̶ Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme solo con mi suegro.

Todos en el carro reímos. Entonces Lynda comenzó a interrogarnos.

̶ ¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes saben si es verdad que Sarah se trajo a todos sus compañeros de la universidad para la boda?

̶ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ̶ preguntó Mónica.

̶ Es lo que dicen en la escuela. Que todos los hoteles están llenos porque invitó a todos sus compañeros.

̶ No me sorprendería, había mucha gente en su fiesta ̶ le respondí.

̶ También dicen que va a tocar una banda famosa en la fiesta. Que la trajeron desde Sydney. Y que van a dar regalos, como cupones de restaurantes, perfumes y cosas así.

̶ Eso sí es verdad ̶ dijo Mónica ̶ A nosotros nos compraron varias tarjetas de regalo.

̶ Entonces el padrastro de Michael debe tener mucho dinero ¿verdad?

̶ Supongo que así es.

̶ Que envidia. Cuando me case, también quiero un suegro rico como el de Sarah.

Ante tal conversación, no pude evitar ver la reacción de John, quien volteaba a la ventana, fingiendo distraerse con los árboles.

Eventualmente, llegamos tarde. Mónica aparcó el carro lo más rápido posible y caminamos velozmente hacia el templo, el cual era enorme y hermoso, hecho de piedra arenisca en un estilo gótico. En la explanada, antes de las escaleras, ya nos esperaba el resto de la familia Brown y muchos más. Al vernos, el Sr. Brown no tardó en llamar a John para presentarlo ante todos.

̶ Oye, ¿recuerdas a mi hijo John? ̶ le decía a una señora mayor.

̶ ¡Oh, claro, John! ¿Cómo estás hijo? Felicidades por tu ordenación.

̶ Muy bien Sra. Kelly, muchas gracias.

Noté que el Sr. Brown había cometido la grosería de ignorarme y no presentarme, pero John lo enmendó.

̶ Le presento a una amiga, ella es de Japón, es la primera vez que viene a Australia.

̶ Ah, bienvenida cariño.

Me miró extrañamente, entonces caí en cuenta que había olvidado usar la pashmina del vestido. En un templo no era correcto usar un escote de espalda.

̶ Muchas gracias ̶ le saludé y en seguida me cubrí con la tela.

̶ Hm…

Ahora fue el turno de mirar a John con sospecha. Temí que así fuera con el resto de la familia y conocidos, pero todos se portaron amables. Solo John se ponía nervioso cada vez que le preguntaban sobre su ordenación, pero en general se controlaba bastante bien. Después de unos minutos, todos comenzamos a entrar al templo.

̶ ¡John, amigo! ̶ gritó Joseph caminando hacia nosotros.

Ambos se saludaron, entonces Joseph me miró.

̶ ¿Masako? Por dios, te ves preciosa.

̶ Gracias.

̶ Ah, perdonen por dejarlos anoche, pero nos dijeron que le hablaron a tu hermana, y Michael ya estaba muy mal; nos costó mucho trabajo despertarlo para la boda.

̶ No te preocupes amigo ̶ contestó John.

Dicho eso, nos separamos para tomar nuestros asientos. Por dentro, el templo tenía dos líneas de altas columnas que formaban puntiagudos arcos, el techo era de madera y al fondo ostentaba un altar sencillo, pero muy bonito. A un lado de éste se encontraban Michael, Liam, Jack, Jake y otras personas quienes, asumo, eran la familia del novio. Entonces Joseph se acercó a ellos y les dijo algo relacionado con nosotros, ya que todos nos miraron, e inmediatamente Michael caminó en nuestra dirección.

̶ ¡John! ̶ gritó.

"¡Oh no!": pensé.

̶ ¡Amigo!

Me relajé.

̶ Por poco creí que no vendrías. ¿Cómo te va con la resaca?

̶ Sobrellevándola, como todos.

̶ Así es. ¡Hey, Masako!

̶ Hola ̶ le saludé.

̶ ¡Masako! ̶ exclamó Liam.

En ese momento todos los chicos llegaron a saludarme.

̶ Hola, ¿cómo están?

̶ Nos debes un baile para la fiesta ̶ dijo Jake.

̶ Sí, prometiste que bailarías ̶ agregó Jack.

̶ No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

̶ Oh claro que lo hiciste ̶ aseguró Liam.

̶ Jóvenes ̶ interrumpió el sacerdote del templo ̶ ¿Será que pueden tomar sus lugares?

̶ Claro padre ̶ contestaron regresando al altar.

̶ ¡John, hijo! ¿Hace cuántos años que no te veo? Felicidades.

̶ Padre Andrew, muchas gracias ̶ le saludó John en un tono muy cortés.

̶ Debo empezar con esto, pero hablamos en la fiesta ̶ se despidió.

Creyendo que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, los presentes callamos y aguardamos la marcha nupcial. Entonces miré a John, la realización de lo que estaba por suceder iniciaba a dañar su estabilidad emocional, estaba blanco y podía escuchar su respiración acelerada.

Así transcurrieron varios minutos, hasta que, para intriga de todos, Mai, la dama de honor, entró por una de las puertas laterales y corrió hasta el Padre Andrew, le susurró algo al oído, y luego regresó por donde llegó. Acto seguido, el sacerdote tomó el micrófono.

̶ Parece que la novia ha sufrido un contratiempo… No es nada de qué preocuparse. Esperaremos unos minutos a que esté lista.

El público exhaló de alivio, pero yo entré en alerta. Un "contratiempo" podría significar cualquier cosa, incluyendo…

Snif snif. Escuché a mi lado. Miré a John incrédula, su nariz y ojos tenían un ligero toque rojo.

̶ John…

Pero algo más llamó mi atención. Mai, acompañada de otra dama, había entrado de nuevo. Pero esta vez solo se quedaron paradas, mirando hacia el público, susurrando. Parecía que estuvieran buscando… a John.

Entré en pánico. Esa maldita iba armar una escena llamando a John ante toda la gente. Volteé hacia Mónica, y su mirada me lo confirmó.

̶ Piensa Masako, piensa… ̶ me ordené ̶ las damas nos están buscando y John está a punto de soltar las lágrimas… ¡Piensa!

En ese instante, Liam nos salvó al acercarse a Mai para preguntar lo sucedido. Era mi oportunidad.

̶ ¡Oh no, John! Perdí una de mis pulseras.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

̶ Creo que la tiré cuando bajamos del auto. ¿Puedes acompañarme a buscarla? Es demasiado costosa.

Me miró incrédulo un par de segundos, pero pronto advirtió mis intenciones.

̶ ¡Sí, vamos!

Ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la puerta principal. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar. Antes de salir, giré para ver si las damas continuaban distraídas. Para mi terror, nos seguían desde el fondo de la iglesia.

* * *

Me emocioné y escribí este capítulo, son las dos de la mañana, después lo revisaré. Me encanta _mean_ Masako, es muy divertido pensar como ella. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.


	7. Abbey of the Roses

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ghost Hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono. Así como los nombres de los lugares que menciono, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños e instituciones.

ABBEY OF THE ROSES

̶ ¡Vamos! ̶ le indiqué a John tomándolo del brazo y evitando que volteara.

̶ Sí ̶ me respondió y aceleró. Al parecer estaba tan ansioso como yo de escapar de ese lugar.

Salimos del templo y nos dirigimos hacia el auto, pero entonces me di cuenta que sería imposible perder a nuestras persecutoras, la cuadra era extensa y había pocos árboles.

̶ Quiero ir al baño ̶ dije.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¿Puedes adelantarte por favor? Necesito ir rápido y después te alcanzo.

Me miró confundido, probablemente sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero afortunadamente me siguió el juego.

̶ Está bien, allá te espero.

Me soltó y continuó caminando. Yo regresé rápidamente a las escaleras principales, sin perderlo de vista en todo momento. Nerviosa, vi cómo se alejaba por la acera. Entonces Mathilda ( no merece el apodo de "Mai" ) y la otra dama salieron a mi encuentro. Debía distraerlas antes de que lo vieran.

̶ ¡¿Dónde está?! ̶ me preguntó Mathilda agitada.

̶ No lo sé.

̶ ¡Claro que sabes! ̶ gritó la otra chica.

̶ ¿Y en serio creen que se los voy a decir?

Quedaron mudas, con sus ojos claramente llamándome: "Perraaaa…"

̶ … Tú no tienes por qué meterte en esto.

̶ Ustedes tampoco.

̶ Sarah necesita hablar con él, es importante.

̶ Me importa poco si es importante para ella… Si quiere hablar con él, que lo haga después de la boda.

̶ …

̶ O puede cancelarla si eso es lo que realmente desea.

̶ ¡John merece saber! ¡Tú no tienes derecho de interponerte maldita pu&%! ̶ gritó Mathilda.

̶ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ̶ le dije valiente. Pero la sangre se me fue cuando ambas marcharon hacia mí para atacarme.

̶ ¡Mai, Katie! ̶ gritó Oliver, justo a tiempo para salvarme ̶ ¿Qué demonios hacen? Todo el mundo adentro está preguntando qué está pasando aquí afuera.

̶ ¡La perra no nos quiere decir dónde está John!

̶ ¡Shhh! ¡Bajen la voz! Regresen con Sarah, yo me encargo.

̶ Pero Sarah necesita hablar con él ̶ dijo Katie.

̶ ¡Está en el baño! ̶ exclamé, asombrada de no haber pensado en mentir hasta entonces.

̶ ¿Ven? Está en el baño, yo voy por él. Ahora regresen con Sarah por favor.

̶ Pero…

̶ ¡Regresen por favor!

̶ Vamos Mai ̶ dijo Katie, tomándola del brazo.

A regañadientes, Mathilda comenzó a caminar de regreso al templo, no sin antes gesticular hacia mí: "Te-voy-a-matar-perra". Sinceramente me asusté.

̶ Ay estas niñas… ̶ se quejó Oliver ̶ no me pagan lo suficiente pare esto… Se suponía que haría una boda, no un drama de circo.

Lo miré con pena mientras él se frotaba la cabeza.

̶ Adoro tu vestido por cierto… Mucho mejor que el de anoche.

Ese alago me tomó por sorpresa.

̶ Gracias… también me gusta tu traje.

̶ Es un Armani ̶ dijo orgulloso.

Callamos por varios segundos.

̶ Donde quiera que lo tengas… ̶ continuó ̶ espera veinte minutos. Después, pueden entrar por cualquiera de las puertas laterales, pero no la principal por favor. Conozco a Sarah, no va a cancelar la boda.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ No, gracias a ti. Tal vez entre los dos podremos minimizar el melodrama.

̶ Espero que sí.

Y se fue. Esperé hasta que entrara para dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el auto. Me temblaban las rodillas, por poco me habían dado una golpiza; y todo por culpa de esa tonta mimada que no podía controlar su deseo de drama ni en su propia boda.

̶ ¡Masako!

Escuché a John llamarme. Lo había pasado de largo sin darme cuenta.

̶ Perdón, no te vi.

̶ No la he encontrado.

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ Tu pulsera.

̶ Ah cierto… ya no importa.

Me miró a los ojos, preocupado.

̶ ¿Sucede algo?

̶ No… ¿tú estás bien?

Tal vez no debí haber preguntado, John palideció y sus ojos se enrojecieron.

̶ Sí, es… estoy bien.

Le temblaba la voz.

̶ Bueno, en realidad no… no estoy tan bien ̶ se talló los ojos ̶ Esto es en verdad vergonzoso.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión de dolor.

̶ ¿Quieres ir por un jugo o algo? ̶ Le pregunté, también al borde del llanto ̶ Vi una tienda en el camino.

̶ Sí, hay una cerca…

̶ Vamos…

Temiendo que en cualquier momento John corriera de regreso al templo, lo sujeté del brazo y prácticamente arrastré hasta la tienda. Debimos tardar más de diez minutos en tan solo escoger nuestras bebidas, y una vez afuera, caminamos alrededor de la cuadra platicando sobre la historia de la parroquia. Cuando la conversación se agotó, recurrimos a cotillear sobre el tema central de SPR, la relación entre Naru y Mai.

̶ ¿Entonces sucedió otra vez? ̶ preguntó John ̶ Pobre Mai…

̶ Sí, la escuché muy mal por teléfono; pero espero que ahora sí aprenda la lección.

Rió.

̶ Eso espero… aunque en cierta manera la comprendo; los tontos como nosotros nunca entendemos.

̶ Siempre hay una primera vez para todo… ̶ le dije ̶ tal vez sea momento de cambiar de rutina ¿no crees?

̶ Supongo que sí.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos caminado hasta los jardines del templo, y nos encontrábamos a sólo unos pasos de la puerta. Al percatarnos, ambos nos miramos, indecisos sobre entrar. Pero entonces un fuerte viento sopló, arrojando la pashmina sobre mi cara.

̶ ¡Agh! ̶ grité ̶ ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No me la puedo quitar!

̶ Espera, se enredó con tus aretes… Permíteme.

Quieta esperé hasta que John desprendió la tela del arillo. Pero nunca esperé abrir los ojos y encontrar su rostro tan cerca del mío.

̶ ¿Estás bien?

̶ Sí ̶ mentí, ya que podía sentir mi corazón estallar de la emoción.

Lo que eran segundos, para mí fueron horas. Callados, ambos nos miramos como queriendo descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero yo no tardé mucho en encontrar la respuesta. Estaba hipnotizada, no podía apartar la vista de sus grandes ojos azules, unos ojos que en los últimos días me habían atrapado más en todos los años de conocerlo. El cosquilleo en mi interior me confirmaba lo que estaba temiendo, John me atraía, y mucho. Lentamente, acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo, y mi corazón saltó de emoción cuando vi que cerró sus ojos.

¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding, dong! ¡Justo en ese momento sonaron las campanas del templo! En un instante despertamos del trance y corrimos hacia la puerta. Al entrar, notamos que no sólo la boda se había terminado, sino que los novios ya se encontraban en procesión para salir, con todos los aplausos y felicitaciones siguiéndoles por detrás. Simulando haber estado presentes todo el tiempo, seguimos a los familiares y amigos hasta la salida principal, donde cada quien hacía fila para felicitar a la pareja.

̶ No creo poder hacerlo ̶ susurró John cuando se acercaba nuestro turno.

̶ Tranquilo, estoy contigo.

̶ ¡John! ̶ exclamó la arpía hipócrita al vernos ̶ ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué entre los invitados.

̶ ¿En serio? Estuvimos a un costado todo el tiempo ̶ le dije lo más natural posible. Aunque mi intención no le pasó desapercibida, ya que tanto ella, como sus damas, me arrojaron miradas de la más profunda antipatía.

̶ ¡John, amigo! ̶ interrumpió Michael.

̶ ¡Amigo, felicidades!

Se abrazaron.

̶ Finalmente puedo llamarla mi esposa, ¿puedes creerlo? ̶ dijo Michael sonriendo.

̶ Eh… sí, es verdad.

"Oh no, va a llorar": pensé. Con terror vi cómo el rostro de John se transformaba otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo para cubrirlo.

̶ ¡Hey, Michael! ¡Felicidades! ̶ exclamé, dándole un abrazo. Al soltarlo hice un especialmente fuerte movimiento con el brazo, el cual dirigí directo hacia el rostro de John.

̶ ¡Auch! ̶ gritó cuando "accidentalmente" le piqué el ojo.

̶ ¡Ah, perdón John! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

̶ ¡John, ¿estás bien?! ̶ preguntó Sarah.

̶ Amigo, eso debió doler ̶ agregó Michael.

̶ Sí, no se preocupen, estoy bien ̶ respondió John, cubriéndose sus ojos llorosos.

̶ Será mejor que vayas a lavarte ̶ dije y me despedí de los novios ̶ Felicidades a ambos.

Con cuidado, dirigí a mi amigo fuera de la multitud, hasta donde toda la familia Brown nos estaba esperando.

̶ ¡John, ¿qué te pasó?! ̶ preguntó la Sra. Brown.

̶ Accidentalmente le pegué en el ojo ̶ respondí en su lugar.

̶ Oh no, cariño, déjame ver.

̶ Estoy bien, solo arde un poco… pero creo que iré al baño para enjuagarme.

̶ Entonces vamos ̶ insistió su madre, acto seguido le tomó del brazo y acompañó de regreso al edificio.

Por un momento me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, tal vez el golpe había sido demasiado.

̶ ¿En dónde estuvieron todo el tiempo? ̶ preguntó el Sr. Brown sacándome un susto.

̶ A… A un costado, entramos ya tarde y no quisimos interrumpir.

̶ Hm ̶ bufó.

̶ ¿Todo bajo control? ̶ susurró Mónica detrás de mí.

̶ Hasta ahora sí… pero tendré que alejarme de la damas durante la fiesta ̶ le respondí.

Una vez que John y su madre regresaron, nos dirigimos hacia a los carros para ir a la recepción, la cual se llevó a cabo en un edificio muy famoso del pueblo, llamado _Abbey of the Roses_ ( Abadía de las Rosas). Se trataba de una escuela para jovencitas construida hacía más de cien años, ahora convertida en un bonito hotel. Su apariencia exterior imitaba a la de un hermoso castillo de piedra arenisca con un elegante techo gris, estilo francés. Por dentro era un poco más sencilla, pero con un toque cómodo y elegante. Noté que, a pesar de su antigüedad, la abadía estaba libre de cualquier energía que podría delatar la presencia de un espíritu atado a la tierra, lo cual hizo que me gustase todavía más.

̶ Por aquí por favor ̶ indicó una señorita, quien nos guió entre los pasillos para salir al enorme jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

̶ ¡Wow mamá, es un circo! ̶ gritó Mary asombrada al ver el despliegue de telas, flores y luces que adornaban todo el jardín hasta la pista de baile y escenario ̶ ¡Allá hay payasos!

̶ No Mary, esos son los músicos.

Todos reímos ante el comentario.

Ya sentados, un par de meseros se acercaron a ofrecernos bebidas. Obviamente, John y yo rechazamos todas las que fuesen alcohólicas. Durante varios minutos platicamos sobre la decoración y el clima, hasta que el resto de la familia comenzó a arribar y John de nuevo tuvo que pasar por la tortura de agradecer a cada tío y primo que le felicitaba por su ordenación. Después de una hora, todas las mesas estaban llenas y fue momento de recibir a los recién casados. Sorprendentemente, mi amigo pudo controlarse en esta ocasión y hasta aplaudió con relativa normalidad.

Después de su entrada siguió el primer baile de los novios, quienes tenían preparada una coreografía de vals, seguida por una pieza de hip hop. Terminado su acto, fue momento de realizar el brindis. Un hombre mayor, quien asumo era el padre de la bruja, fue el primero en hablar, seguido de su esposa, del padrastro del novio, de la mamá, el padrino y la dama de honor, los abuelos, el hermano de Michael, Michael y por último, Sarah.

̶ Queremos agradecer a todos por estar aquí con nosotros ̶ dijo ̶ Sabemos que fue difícil para muchos venir hasta aquí, pero al ser nuestro pueblo natal, Michael y yo no podíamos pensar en otro lugar más perfecto para la boda… Incluso nuestro buen amigo John… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ah, ya te veo! Incluso él, que ahora vive en Japón, viajó para compartir este importante día con nosotros…. En serio les agradezco a todos por sus buenos deseos y espero que disfruten esta noche tanto como nosotros. Muchas gracias.

"Arpía hipócrita": pensé una y otras vez mientras le aplaudía.

Una vez acabado el brindis, todos retomamos nuestros asientos para ser servidos con la cena, la cual comenzó con una deliciosa ensalada griega, a la que le siguió un corte de ternera o pescado y finalizó con un postre de hojaldre de almendras, relleno de queso crema y servido con helado de vainilla. Debo admitir que todo estaba delicioso.

Durante la cena, los novios aprovecharon para recorrer las mesas y saludar a cada uno de los invitados. Claro que yo monitoreé su avance en todo momento, pero otro individuo nos alcanzó antes que ellos.

̶ ¡Sr. Brown! ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

Se trataba del padre Andrew.

̶ Muy bien, muchas gracias.

No había visto al padre de John sonreír sino hasta ese momento.

̶ ¡Excelente!... Hola Sra. Brown, Finn, Jonathan, Mary, Lynda, Tony, Mónica, Dev, John y…

̶ ¡Ah perdón! ̶ se disculpó el último ̶ Ella es Masako Hara, una amiga de Japón.

̶ Mucho gusto Masako.

̶ Mucho gusto.

Le ofrecí mi mano. Pero temí haberme equivocado de protocolo cuando el padre me miró extrañado.

̶ ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de haberte visto… ¿Ya habías venido antes?

̶ No… esta es mi primera vez en el país.

̶ Ya veo… ¿Hara Masako verdad? Hasta tu nombre me parece familiar.

Y entonces caí en cuenta que invirtió mi nombre a la forma de presentación japonesa. Seguramente me había visto en televisión.

̶ Es muy curioso, siento como si te conociera de alguna parte.

Con pánico, miré a John en búsqueda de rescate, pero él estaba demasiado distraído vigilando la reacción de su padre, quien me observaba con sospecha.

̶ Bueno, ya después me acordaré ̶ sonrió ̶ En realidad vine para felicitar a John… o mejor dicho, al padre John.

Respiré, pero no fue así con John. Para orgullo de su padre, el sacerdote Andrew comenzó a interrogarlo sobre su ordenación, la parroquia, el orfanato, etc.; y por enésima vez, su madre contó la historia de cuando cantaba en el coro. Para mí la situación se había vuelto ridícula, y anhelé el siguiente día para poder terminar con la farsa.

̶ ¡Familia Brown, ¿cómo están?!

Y entonces la horrible voz de Sarah vino a amargarme más el día.

̶ Hola cariño ̶ le respondió la Sra. Brown ̶ Felicidades a los dos por su matrimonio… Niños, felicítenlos.

̶ Felicidades por su boda ̶ dijeron Finn, Jonathan, Mary, Tony y Lynda a coro.

̶ Aaw, que lindos, muchas gracias. Son súper lindos, ¿verdad Michael?

̶ Sí, lo son ̶ respondió ̶ Tío, muchas gracias por haber venido.

Se refería al Sr. Brown.

̶ No hay de qué. Muchas gracias por habernos invitado... y felicidades por su matrimonio.

̶ Gracias.

̶ ¡Padre Andrew! ̶ chilló la arpía ̶ ¿Le parece si me robo a John para que baile conmigo?

Más de uno la miramos incrédulos. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando a un sacerdote si podía bailar con otro sacerdote?

̶ Bueno, hija… no veo por qué no ̶ respondió, un poco incómodo por la pregunta ̶ Pero recuerda que debes referirte a él como "padre" John ahora.

̶ Oh sí, perdón. Padre John, ¿puede concederme el honor de esta pieza?

El susodicho apenas respondió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza; lentamente se levantó, y la acompañó hacia la pista.

̶ Bueno, supongo que nos estaremos viendo… hasta pronto ̶ se despidió el padre Andrew, llevándose consigo a Michael ̶ Hijo, creo que tu madre nos está haciendo señas desde su mesa…

̶ Ah, es cierto… hasta pronto ̶ dijo el novio.

̶ Hasta pronto ̶ respondieron todos excepto yo, que estaba demasiado distraída vigilando a su novia con John.

En el centro de la pista, podía verlos bailar a un paso muy desregular. Estaban hablando de algo y me moría de ganas por saber de qué. En algún momento ella sonrió, y sentí que tenía que morderme las tripas del coraje que me provocaba.

̶ Tranquilízate, que mi papá te mira ̶ me ordenó Mónica.

̶ ¿Qué? Oh si, perdón… es solo que me enfurece.

̶ Mientras no se nos escapen estará todo bien.

̶ Si, lo sé, pero… ̶ entonces recordé algo ̶ … tengo una idea.

Rápidamente con la mirada busqué la mesa de los padrinos y damas de honor, la cual encontré a solo dos de la nuestra. Liam estaba platicando con Marthilda, pero al encontrar sus ojos con los míos, le hice una pequeña insinuación con la cabeza; sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y caminó hacia mí para el coraje de la dama.

̶ ¿Entonces si quieres bailar? ̶ me preguntó al llegar.

̶ Lo prometí ¿no es así?

Rió y ambos nos dirigimos a la pista. Una vez bailando, intenté acercarnos lo mayor posible a la otra pareja. Pero el paso descuadrado de Liam no ayudaba mucho en realidad.

̶ Deberían cambiar la música ̶ me dijo ̶ La orquesta lleva una hora tocando lo mismo.

En ese momento se acabó la pieza, pero le siguió otra muy parecida.

̶ ¿Lo ves? No cambian.

̶ Sí, es verdad.

Aunque no era tan parecida… Tenía el mismo tiempo, pero un sonido completamente diferente, era melancólica, familiarmente melancólica… Paré en seco al darme cuenta de que se trataba de la misma canción que John había tocado en la playa.

̶ ¿Sucede algo? ̶ preguntó Liam confundido.

Pero le ignoré y en cambio miré hacia John y Sarah. Ambos también se habían detenido y se miraban con tal intensidad que me fue imposible soportarlo. En segundos, ya estaba interrumpiéndolos.

̶ ¡John! Tu padre te está llamando.

̶ ¿Quién, mi padre?

̶ Sí, quiere que saludes a alguien.

Dirigió a Sarah una mirada de disculpa.

̶ Está bien… voy para allá.

Y se fue. Pero yo me quedé, con un Liam confundido y una perra bufando.

̶ No sabía que en Australia las orquestas conocieran de música cubana ̶ le dije.

̶ La pedí especialmente ̶ me respondió la descarada.

̶ ¿Es música cubana? ̶ preguntó Liam.

̶ Sí… No es correcto que la novia se quede sin pareja. ¿Por qué no bailas con ella? ̶ le indiqué.

̶ Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Sarah?

Dándome una última mirada de rencor, la arpía continuó bailando con su cuñado y yo regresé con paso triunfante hacia la mesa. Pero poco duró mi victoria, ya que me di cuenta que John no se encontraba en ella.

̶ ¿Dónde está? ̶ le susurré a Mónica.

̶ No ha regresado desde que se fue con Sarah ̶ me respondió.

̶ Pero Sarah está en la pista, ¿quién más pudo…?

Entonces noté la ausencia de las damas en su mesa.

̶ Esas malditas…

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Mathilda y las demás debieron habérselo llevado a la mansión, voy a buscarlo.

̶ Te acompaño.

Mónica de levantó de la mesa y ambas caminamos rumbo a la abadía. Ya adentro, nos separamos para buscar en el edificio. Desesperada, recorrí la primera planta sin mucho éxito, pero al subir la escalera principal, encontré al grupo de brujas bloqueándome el camino.

̶ ¿Dónde está? ̶ les pregunté.

Mathilda rió tontamente.

̶ ¿Cómo? ¿Lo perdiste?

̶ Escucha, no voy a discutir contigo. O me dices donde está, o aquí me quedaré hasta que él baje o Sarah suba, cualquiera de las dos.

Callaron, mi amenaza pareció dar resultado.

̶ Está en la primera puerta, a la derecha.

̶ Gracias.

Sorprendentemente, abrieron paso para que subiera. No tardé mucho en encontrar la puerta a la que se referían y entré sin chistar, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver que John no se encontraba en ese lugar.

̶ ¡Rápido, ciérrala! ̶ escuché a Mathilda gritar detrás de mí. Intenté regresar, pero fue demasiado tarde, Katie se adelantó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

̶ ¡Corre, trae las llaves!

̶ ¡Ya las tengo!

̶ ¡Es esta! ¡Ciérrala!

Con todas mis fuerzas, traté de girar la perilla antes de que la aseguraran, pero al final no pude impedir que me dejaran encerrada. Entre risas y expresiones groseras, me abandonaron en esa habitación oscura. Sin más opción, grité por ayuda.

̶ ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Ay alguien ahí?! ¡Estoy encerrada! … ¡¿Hola?!

¿En qué momento me había dejado engañar de esa manera? Enfurecida, debí llamarme "estúpida" más de veinte veces. Entonces encontré el interruptor de luz, lo encendí, e intenté calmarme.

̶ Tranquila Masako… no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empiecen a buscarte… Aunque probablemente Sarah ya esté con John en este momento… ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?!

̶ Ghjhufm…

Escuché algo en el fondo de la habitación. Mis vellos se levantaron y el aire se tornó frío. Lentamente giré, hasta encontrarme cara a cara con el Sr. Quién.

* * *

Personalmente no esperaba que Masako develara sus sentimientos todavía, pero algo en su personaje me decía que es demasiado lista para no darse cuenta.

Muchas gracias Oxybry por tus reviews, fueron los que me animaron a escribir este capítulo.

Buenas noches.


	8. John Brown

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ghost Hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

JOHN BROWN

Esa noche hacía mucho frío, debí haber elegido otro abrigo. Tapando mi boca con una bufanda, caminé temblando por el callejón tratando de mantener el calor. Me pregunté si la madre Birgitta habría preparado la cena en esa ocasión, siendo el caso tendría que pasar por un antiácido, la señora tenía mucho sazón pero falta de comprensión hacia mi estómago.

¡Splash! Por despistado pisé sobre un charco, empapando mi pantalón. Resignado, tomé mi pañuelo para intentar secarlo un poco. Entonces noté unas figuras que me observaban desde la pared del gran almacén a la izquierda del callejón. No era seguro permanecer en ese lugar.

Guardé mi pañuelo y continúe mi camino simulando normalidad, pero un pinchazo en el pecho no dejaba de pedirme precaución. Viendo que me seguían, doblé la esquina esperando encontrar una avenida más concurrida... pero estaba más oscura que la anterior.

"Oh Dios mío, no": pensé.

̶ ¡¿A dónde tan rápido?! ̶ gritó uno de los hombres. Fue cuando comencé a correr.

"¡No Dios mío, por favor!"

Entonces me alcanzaron. Uno de ellos me dio un golpe que me tiró al suelo. Desorientado, traté de levantarme, cuando otro me pateó en el estómago. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, no podía respirar.

̶ ¡Levántate marica, vamos a ver de qué estás hecho!

Eran tres, muy jóvenes. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, seguramente drogados.

̶ Por favor, no tienen que hacer esto... Soy sacerdote, tengan piedad.

̶ Sacerdote eh... Mira qué casualidad ̶ sacó un cuchillo ̶ Odio a los sacerdotes.

Me apuñaló una y otra vez. Grité por ayuda, pero nadie llegó a rescatarme.

̶ ¡Maldito mar$%!a asqueroso! ¡Pu8$# hijo de mie%6a!

̶ ¡Ya basta! ̶ le gritaron los otros ̶ ¡Tenemos que irnos!

̶ ¡Revísenlo!

Sin ninguna pena, voltearon mis bolsillos y me quitaron el abrigo. No podía moverme, estaba muy débil, pero el instinto me hizo sujetar el brazo de quien intentó retirar el reloj que me había regalado mi padre.

̶ ¡Oye, no está muerto!

Eso me mereció otra apuñalada.

̶ ¡Ya lo está! ¡Quítaselo!

̶ ¡Vámonos!

̶ ¡Vámonos, vámonos!

Me dejaron ahí sobre el pavimento. Comencé a sentir mucho frío. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser verdad.

̶ ¿Cómo fue que te ofendí señor? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

"Pero el señor siempre tiene un plan": pensé. Tal vez alguien se había dado cuenta y fue a pedir ayuda. Tal vez los paramédicos estaban por llegar.

"¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Si me destrozaron todo... No tengo oportunidad."

Entonces comencé a orar por mi alma, pero no pude ignorar la ironía de ser yo mismo quien rezaba por mi defunción. Inesperadamente reí, para luego ser consumido por el fuego de la ira, no era justo, para nada justo. Jamás bahía hecho algo que me mereciera esa muerte, jamás.

Recordé a mi familia. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin mi ayuda? Mi padre estaba enfermo, y mi hermano era muy joven, probablemente tendría que dejar la escuela. No era justo para él, no era justo para nadie.

̶ ¿Y qué será de mí? ̶ pregunté ̶ Acabo de reprochar a Dios, ¿me aceptará en su casa? Él perdona todo, tiene que hacerlo. Incluso es capaz de perdonar a los hombres que me hicieron esto, aunque eso tampoco sea justo...

Sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Con esos pensamientos no merecía la entrada al cielo... Recordé una vez más a mi hermano y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder estar a su lado... poder seguir apoyándolo como siempre había sido. Él sólo no podría soportar la carga que era nuestro padre, me necesitaban ambos.

̶ No es justo señor, no es justo...

Lentamente, sentí desvanecerme en una luz cálida y brillante. Pero me necesitaban, no era tiempo de irme.

̶ Mira, está despertando. ¿Masako?

̶ Masako, ¿estás bien?

Abrí los ojos para encontrar sobre mí los rostros preocupados de Mónica y John.

̶ Sí… estoy bien.

Observé que me encontraba sobre la cama de la misma habitación donde había sido encerrada.

̶ ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

̶ Encontré a John abajo con Michael ̶ me respondió Mónica ̶ Cuando de pronto escuchamos que alguien gritaba desde esta habitación.

̶ Nos asustaste ̶ agregó John ̶ parecía que te estuvieran asesinando.

̶ Y la puerta estaba cerrada, John tuvo que romperla… entonces te encontramos desmayada en el suelo.

Me sonrojé al imaginarlo.

̶ Lamento haberles provocado la molestia, sólo se trataba de una visión.

̶ ¿Una visión?

̶ ¡Amigo, ya está aquí el paramédico! ̶ entró Michael corriendo. Detrás suyo le seguían un hombre con maletín y tres personas más, quienes supongo eran empleados del hotel.

̶ Señorita, ¿cómo se siente? ̶ me preguntó el paramédico.

̶ Estoy bien.

̶ ¿Algún golpe, dolor de cabeza, cosquilleo?

̶ No…

̶ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ̶ preguntó Michael con aliento alcochólico ̶ Estabas gritando como loca.

Por suerte siempre uso la misma excusa para esas situaciones.

̶ Tengo un desorden del sueño que me provoca episodios de terror… Es muy desagradable en realidad.

̶ Ah sí, se nota ̶ me miró como si estuviera loca ̶ ¿Pero cómo fue que te encerraste tu sola?

Para eso también tenía un pretexto.

̶ No lo sé, siempre que me pasa termino en situaciones extrañas.

̶ ¿Y estás tomando tratamiento para eso? ̶ me preguntó el paramédico mientras me tomaba la presión.

̶ Sí, pero lo olvidé hoy.

̶ Mmm.

Me incomodé al ver que todos se agrupaban a mí alrededor y me observaban como una clase de experimento. Hacía tiempo que no había armado tanto drama por una visión. Después de unos segundos, el paramédico me indicó que tenía un poco alta la presión y que debería descansar.

̶ Puede dormir aquí si gusta ̶ ofreció una de las empleadas.

̶ Estoy bien, en verdad.

̶ Si te sientes incómoda, podemos regresar a la casa ̶ me ofreció John, para mi sorpresa y la de Mónica.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de la bruja.

̶ De hecho, creo que sería lo mejor, sí me siento un poco mal.

̶ De acuerdo, iré a avisar a mis padres. Michael, perdona que nos retiremos tan temprano.

̶ No te preocupes amigo, pero que no se te olvide disculparte con Sarah o no te perdonará.

̶ Sí, lo haré. Ahora regreso Masako.

̶ Miré a Mónica con terror, no podía darle a Sarah esa oportunidad.

̶ Yo me encargo ̶ me murmuró y siguió a John.

Tuve que insistir a las empleadas para que finalmente me dejaran sola. Estaba ansiosa, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para meditar sobre mi visión. Me sorprendió el hecho de que el Sr. Quién hubiera sido capaz de viajar hasta la abadía para verme; era anormal para un espíritu tímido como él. De hecho era demasiado anormal, casi imposible.

̶ No puede estar atado a la casa ̶ pensé ̶ Si vino hasta acá es porque está siguiendo a alguien.

Calculé las opciones, si se trataba de un sacerdote entonces lo más seguro sería que tuviera alguna clase de relación con la familia Brown. Era una afirmación adelantada, pero una corazonada me decía que estaba en lo correcto; y si John y Lynda lo vieron por primera vez de pequeños, entonces debía haber muerto al menos veinte años en el pasado; y si tenía un hermano…

̶ Oh…

En un segundo todo cobró sentido.

̶ Listo Masako, vámonos.

En ese momento entraron Mónica, Dev y John. El último, muy amablemente me ayudó a levantarme y me recargué en él para caminar hacia el auto. Al salir de la mansión, pude ver a Sarah y sus damas tomándose una foto con una escultura de hielo y no pude evitar fingir una pequeña caída que mereció apoyarme en John un poco más. Todo fuera por enfurecer a las brujas.

̶ ¡Masako, ¿estás bien?!

̶ Sí, solo un poco mareada.

̶ Mejor te cargo.

Y lo hizo; obvio, no perdí tiempo en mirar a Sarah sulfurar. Una vez en el auto, pedí especialmente el asiento de la ventana, solo para continuar observándola con una sonrisa que en mi acervo de expresiones está diseñada para decir: "toma eso, perra".

Satisfecha con mi malignidad, me dediqué a ver las luces de la calle pasar por mi ventana, pero Mónica ya tenía planeado comenzar a interrogar.

̶ ¿Y qué clase de visión fue la que tuviste Masako?

̶ ¿Visión? ̶ dijo Dev.

Tal vez era mejor decir la verdad.

̶ Fue del Sr. Quién.

̶ ¿Señor Quién? ¿Quién es ese?

Probablemente esa forma de llamarlo era exclusiva de su hermana.

̶ ¿Cuál visión? ̶ insistió Dev.

̶ Así es como llama Lynda al espíritu que se encuentra en su casa ̶ aclaré.

̶ ¡¿Entonces sí hay un espíritu?! ̶ exclamó Mónica ̶ Creí que Lynda solo jugaba.

̶ ¡¿Hay un muerto en tu casa?!

̶ Shhh, deja que Masako nos explique. ¿Entonces lo viste?

̶ Algo así, experimenté su muerte.

En ese momento frenó el auto y todos voltearon a verme.

̶ ¿Y estás bien? ̶ preguntó John.

̶ Sí, he tenido peores.

Su preocupación por mí me dio ternura.

̶ ¿Pero entonces te siguió hasta la abadía?

̶ No a mí en realidad.

̶ ¿A quién entonces?

Tal vez la verdad no había sido lo mejor. Ese era un tema muy sensible a tocar.

̶ No estoy segura en realidad.

̶ ¡Ya sé! ̶ gritó Mónica ̶ ¡Masako, ¿por qué no intentas convocarlo en la casa?! Mis padres no llegarán hasta más tarde, ésta es nuestra oportunidad.

̶ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Convocar a un fantasma?! ̶ exclamó Dev.

̶ Así es, si alguien puede lograrlo es ella, ¿verdad Masako?

̶ No creo que sea buena idea ̶ dijo John ̶ Ella ya tuvo una visión y otra podría agotarla más.

̶ Ah es verdad…

Ciertamente me encontraba cansada, pero no demasiado para no intentar. Mónica tenía razón, esa era nuestra oportunidad.

̶ Puedo hacerlo.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Aunque no sé si vaya a responder, no creo que se encuentre en la casa en este momento. Pero… creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

̶ ¿Estás segura? ̶ me preguntó John.

̶ Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Decididos, nos apresuramos a llegar para buscar lo necesario. Las velas fueron fáciles, pero Mónica tuvo que entrar al cuarto de su madre para encontrar incienso. El _juzu_ (rosario) no fue problema, ya que siempre cargo uno pequeño conmigo. Ya listos, nos reunimos alrededor de una pequeña mesita en la sala, apagamos las luces, prendimos las velas y el incienso, y yo comencé el ritual.

̶ …

̶ ¿Entonces no tenemos que tomarnos de las manos o algo? ̶ murmuró Dev.

̶ No, ella dijo que esperáramos ̶ le respondió Mónica.

̶ ¿Pero cómo sabremos si ya llegó el Sr. Quién?

̶ Supongo que aparecerá o algo.

̶ Oye John, ¿tú sabes si se verá el fantasma?

̶ No, él hará contacto a través de ella.

̶ ¿Pero cómo…?

̶ Hm ̶ gruñí para que callaran.

̶ Oh… perdón.

̶ …

El Sr. Quién no respondía.

̶ Mónica…

̶ ¿Qué quieres Dev?

̶ Ya llevamos quince minutos…

̶ Cállate o la vas a desconcentrar.

̶ Perdón…

̶ No te preocupes ̶ dije ̶ Él no es encuentra en la casa.

Mónica suspiró.

̶ Bueno, al menos lo intentamos.

̶ Mejor vamos a dormir ̶ agregó John.

̶ Sí ̶ le respondí, pero entonces una presencia hizo que volteara hacia la puerta ̶ ¡Está aquí!

̶ ¡¿Dónde?!

Mi corazón se pasmó de terror al escuchar el auto de la familia Brown estacionarse en la acera.

̶ ¡John, son tus padres, ya llegaron!

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

Como locos apagamos las velas y entre la oscuridad corrimos a esconder el incienso. Entonces Mónica sacó un pequeño perfume de su bolsa y comenzó a rociar la sala para esconder el olor.

̶ ¡Van a preguntar por qué Mónica y yo seguimos en la casa! ̶ indicó Dev.

̶ ¡Vamos a la cocina! ̶ nos ordenó Mónica al escuchar los pasos de la familia.

En pánico entramos a la cocina.

̶ ¡Dev, prende la luz, John, pon cuatro vasos!

Rápidamente obedecieron mientras que ella sacaba una botella de refresco del refrigerador. Entendiendo su plan, ayudé a servir la bebida. En instantes nos sentamos en la barra fingiendo estar conversando.

̶ ¿A qué huele? ̶ se escuchó la voz de Lynda desde la sala.

̶ Masako, tu _juzu_ ̶ me dijo John.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ todavía estaba en mi mano ̶ ¡Oh si, el _juzu_!

̶ Niños, todos a la cama sin excusas ̶ dijo la Sra. Brown detrás de la puerta ̶ Cariño, te voy a preparar un té de tila.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

̶ ¡Dámelo! ̶ ordenó John, quien lo tomó y tiró dentro de un florero.

̶ ¡Oye!

La Sra. Brown abrió la puerta.

̶ ¡No le pongas azúcar! ̶ gritó el Sr. Brown.

̶ ¡Yo nunca…! ̶ quedó muda al vernos.

̶ Hola, mamá ̶ le dijo Mónica con tono casual ̶ ¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto?

̶ Tu… tu padre quiso.

̶ Ah… ya veo.

Algo no estaba bien.

̶ ¡¿Tú nunca qué…?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Están allá abajo?!

La Sra. Brown palideció.

̶ Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ̶ preguntó Mónica asustada.

Pero ella solo miró hacia mí con angustia.

̶ Oh no…

Entonces el Sr. Brown llegó.

̶ ¡¿Por qué no contestas?!

̶ Perdón, aquí están.

Jadeaba y su cara estaba completamente roja.

̶ Ahora sí que cruzaste la línea ̶ se refería a John ̶ ¿Qué clase de engaño o juego crees que estás haciendo?

John enmudeció.

̶ ¡Contesta!

Todos brincamos.

̶ Padre… no sé de…

Sacó una biblia.

̶ ¡Deuteronomio 18:11: "que no se halle a nadie que se dedique a supersticiones o consulte los espíritus; que no se halle ningún adivino o quien pregunte a los muertos. Porque Yavé aborrece a los que se dedican a todo esto, y los expulsa delante de ti a causa de estas abominaciones."!

̶ Padre, yo…

̶ ¡Eres un sacerdote por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas metiéndote en esas perversiones?! ¡Creí que habías cambiado, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo inepto de siempre!

̶ Cariño… ̶ intentó clamarlo la Sra. Brown.

̶ ¡No me digas nada, que siempre le has permitido sus estupideces! ¡Esto es otro nivel, se trata de tu alma hijo!

̶ Pero yo no…

̶ ¡¿Pero tú no qué…?! ¡Tú crees que todo es un juego, que mientras yo no me entere nada va a pasar! ¡Pero el Señor lo ve todo John, él es quien te juzgará, no yo, ni el padre Andrew, ni nadie más!

Como lo suponía, el padre Andrew me había visto en televisión y seguramente nos había delatado.

̶ ¡Él Señor será quien decida sobre tu pecado! ̶ continuó el Sr. Brown ̶ ¡Pero yo te aseguro hijo, aunque me duele decirlo, que has desgraciado tu nombre y tu futuro, porque un sacerdote en pecado traiciona la gracia de Dios!

̶ ¡Ya no seré sacerdote!

̶ …

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ̶ chilló la Sra. Brown.

Mis vellos se erizaron ante la mirada que me dirigió el Sr. Brown.

̶ Ya veo… así que de eso se trata. Siempre has sido débil, pero nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo semejante.

̶ Padre, no se trata de eso.

̶ ¡¿Entonces de qué?!

̶ ¡No puedo mantener una vida cuya base es una teología moldeada a la conveniencia de otras personas!

̶ ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes nada?! ¡La gracia de Dios…!

̶ ¡La gracia de Dios es amor, no puede dictar bulas o escribir leyes!

̶ ¡¿Por qué te ordenaste entonces?! ¡Dímelo hijo! ¡Hace años me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, y luego regresaste pidiendo perdón! ¡Dijiste que te habías equivocado, que ser sacerdote era tu vocación! ¡Y ahora, ¿dónde está esa vocación?!... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tu educación me ha costado?! ¡Mejor dicho, nos ha costado!... ¡Por ti, Tony no pudo ir a la universidad que quería! ¡Por ti, Lynda tuvo que trabajar para pagar la escuela!... ¡Pero a ti eso no te importa! ¡Tú solo tomaste los votos, que son una promesa hacia Dios, para después decir que al final no te gustó!

Ante eso, John calló. Yo no conocía esa historia, y debo admitir que el Sr. Brown tenía buenas razones para reclamar.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya no tienes nada qué decir?! ¡¿Es que acaso tienes miedo de lo que te pueda responder?!

̶ …

̶ ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa. Vete, deja el sacerdocio… al fin y al cabo es tu alma. Tú sabrás si quieres condenarte con esas perversiones de la magia. Pero algo sí tenlo seguro, ¡a esta casa no vuelves jamás!

¡Eso era muy injusto!

̶ ¡Y ni creas que dejaré que contagies a tus hermanos de tus depravaciones! ¡De ahora en adelante eres un extraño de la familia! ¡No te atrevas a hablarles o escribirles, porque entonces sabrás de mí!

¡Eso era todavía más injusto!

̶ ¡Usted no puede impedir que John vea a sus hermanos! ̶ le grité en un ataque de furia.

̶ ¡Tú cállate pu%a!

̶ ¡¿Cómo me llamó?!

̶ ¡Como lo que eres, ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo lo veías en la fiesta… por qué te vestiste de esa manera?!

̶ ¡Yo puedo vestirme como yo quiera, y John tiene el derecho de ver a su familia!

̶ Masako… ̶ intentó calmarme John.

̶ ¡Es que es increíble que los trate de esta manera! ¡Usted los amenaza con ser condenados al infierno o lo que sea, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que eso significa! ¡Si viera lo que yo he visto, sabría que ningún dogma puede explicar cómo es que las mejores almas sufren los peores destinos!

̶ ¡¿Eso es acaso una amenaza, bruja?!

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

̶ ¡¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa y llevarte a mi hijo sin alguna consecuencia?! ¡Tú también recibirás tu juicio al final!

̶ ¡Padre, ya basta! ̶ ordenó John en un tono que jamás le había escuchado.

En ese momento todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

̶ Masako no es ninguna bruja y no tiene la culpa de mis decisiones. Ella solo vino como una amiga para apoyarme. Mónica, ¿puedes llevarla afuera por favor?

̶ ¡Sí!

Rápidamente me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hacia afuera de la cocina. Yo estaba en shock, incrédula sobre mi reciente pelea con el Sr. Brown. Ya en la sala, descubrimos a los niños bañados en lágrimas, siendo consolados por Tony y Lynda. De pronto me invadió una gran tristeza por la familia.

̶ Niños ̶ dijo Mónica ̶ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

̶ ¿Es cierto que John se va a ir? ̶ preguntó Finn.

̶ ¿Y qué no lo vamos a ver nunca más? ̶ agregó Jonathan.

̶ No niños, solo están peleando. Ya es muy tarde, vamos todos a dormir.

Con ayuda de los hermanos mayores, y Dev (quien no sé en qué momento nos siguió), Mónica llevó a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándome sola en la sala. Desde ahí podía escuchar cada una de las palabras que John y su padre se dirigían, así como los sollozos de la Sra. Brown. Debo admitir que estaba asustada, mi cuerpo entero temblaba por la adrenalina; además, una energía oscura comenzaba a acumularse dentro de la casa.

̶ ¡¿Señor Quién?! ̶ exclamé al ver su figura frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Pero no me respondió, se encontraba volteado, mirando por la pequeña ventanilla.

̶ ¡John Brown! ̶ le grité entonces.

Esta vez sí giró, sorprendido por haberle llamado por su nombre.

̶ Tú eres…

¡Ding, dong! Fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

̶ ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Miré hacia la puerta, luego hacia la cocina, el Sr. Quién había desaparecido.

̶ ¡¿Quién demonios toca el timbre a esta hora?!

Molesta, me dirigí a la entrada para despedir a quien fuera que tuviera la descortesía de visitar en la madrugada. Pero al abrirla me llevé la sorpresa de que se trataba de nadie más que la bruja.

̶ Vengo a buscar a John ̶ me dijo envalentonada.

¡Zaz! Le azoté la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Bueno, este también fue un capítulo muy pequeño. Espero en estos días tener la oportunidad de poder continuar con el drama (risa macabra). Buenas noches.


	9. Cunningham Hwy

Disclaimer: Todos los presonajes de Ghost Hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

CUNNINGHAM HWY

¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding, dong! ¡Ding, dong! Sarah seguía tocando el timbre. Tenía que hacer algo rápido o John y los Sres. Brown lo escucharían. En un instante, abrí la puerta, le giré el seguro y salí cerrándola detrás de mí.

"Ahora es entre la bruja y yo."

̶ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

̶ Ya te lo dije, no me iré sin hablar con él.

̶ John está en hotel, con su hermana.

̶ Puedo escuchar su voz desde acá.

¡Demonios! Había ignorado ese detalle, la discusión dentro de la casa había aumentado en varios decibeles.

̶ Como sea, tienes que irte.

̶ No lo haré… me quedaré aquí hasta que me dejes pasar.

̶ Entonces estaremos toda la noche ̶ le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Así duramos varios segundos.

̶ ¡Ya no soy un niño al que puedas manipular! ̶ se escuchó la voz de John.

Si Sarah escuchaba la conversación, podría interpretar lo que estaba pasando. Debía distraerla de algún modo.

̶ ¿Y tu esposo dónde está?

̶ Ebrio… en el baño de la abadía ̶ respondió condescendiente.

̶ ¿No deberías cuidar de él?

̶ Para eso están sus amigos.

̶ Ah cierto, ¿cómo podría esperar eso de ti si estás aquí, buscando a otro?

̶ ¡Tú… tú no sabes nada sobre esto!

̶ No necesito saberlo, creo que tus acciones hablan solas al respecto.

̶ …

Al fin la había callado.

̶ ¡El Señor es el pastor de…!

¡Oh no! Olvidé que debía ocultar la conversación entre el Sr. Brown y John.

̶ ¿Sabes por qué me pidió que viniera?

Eso llamó su atención.

̶ ¿Para provocarme celos?

Esa perra.

̶ Para alejarlo de ti. Él no quiere nada que ver contigo ̶ mentí… bueno, semi-mentí. John sí me había pedido apoyo durante la boda, y parecía querer evitarla tanto como yo.

̶ ¿Por qué no me lo dice él mismo?

̶ ¿En el día de tu boda?... Al contrario de ti, él si tiene algo de respeto por Michael.

̶ ¿Respeto? ̶ rió ̶ Hay cariño… ¿Acaso no te ha contado nada?

Me estremecí, esa maldita me estaba enfureciendo.

̶ ¿No te contó lo que hicimos en Dublín? ¿O lo de Chicago?... Es más, no hay que irnos tan lejos… ¿Lo de Tokio el año pasado?

¡La perra me estaba provocando!

̶ Eso… ¡eso ya no importa! ¿Tú crees que es tan fácil verdad? Sólo chasqueas los dedos y lo tienes en tu mano… Déjame decirte algo "cariño": ¡Lo perdiste! ¡Él es ahora un sacerdote!

̶ ¡Hay por favor! ¡Como si eso le hubiera importado antes!

̶ ¡Y además tú ahora eres una mujer casada!

̶ Oficialmente no hasta que el matrimonio se consume.

¿Hablaba en serio la bruja? ¿Realmente quería hacerme creer que no se había acostado con Michael?

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

̶ Por eso necesito hablar con John. Él decidirá lo que sucede a partir de ahora en adelante.

Sentí la sangre bajar de mi cabeza, no esperaba esa respuesta.

̶ ¿Tú… tú estarías dispuesta a…?

̶ Yo lo amo… El sólo tiene que decírmelo y yo dejaré todo.

Debí quedarme callada como tonta varios segundos, ya que Sarah caminó hacia la puerta, decidida a entrar. En ese momento recordé el instante en que los encontré en el parque. Ella le había hecho una pregunta que John se había negado en responder. Seguramente se trataba de lo mismo… Pero yo no podía creerle, la bruja debía de estarme engañando… Si estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por John, entonces él seguramente la escogería a ella.

̶ ¡Espera! ̶ le grité al mismo tiempo en que intentó girar la perilla ̶ Está cerrada.

̶ ¡Ábrela! ̶ me ordenó.

̶ ¿No creerás que soy tan tonta como para traer la llave conmigo o sí?

Empezó a golpear la puerta con el puño.

̶ ¡John! ¡John, abre la puerta!

¡Debía detenerla!

̶ ¡Deja de hacer eso!

̶ ¡Saraaaaaaah!

Esa la voz de Oliver. Volteando hacia la calle, miré un pequeño auto negro estacionarse. De él salió el organizador de bodas hecho una furia.

̶ ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

̶ ¡No te metas Oliver! ̶ le respondió Sarah ̶ ¡Este no es tu problema!

̶ ¡Claro que no, este es tú problema! ¡Michael ya despertó y ha estado buscándote por toda la abadía!

La bruja puso una cara de susto que pareciera haber visto un fantasma.

̶ ¿Qué le dijiste?

̶ ¡¿Qué le voy a decir?! ¡Que viniste a buscar a tu amante!

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso le dijiste?!

̶ ¡Claro que no idiota, le dije que fuiste por algo que habías olvidado en la casa! ¡Ahora vámonos antes de que a Mathilda o Katie se les salga la sopa!

Sarah dudó unos segundos, pero accedió a subir con él al auto, no sin antes asegurarme que tarde o temprano hablaría con John. Yo solo la miré triunfante mientras ella intentaba acomodar toda la pompa de su vestido dentro del pequeño vehículo. Entonces me pregunté si habría caminado a pie desde la abadía hasta la casa. Probablemente ese había sido el caso.

Sin apartarles la vista un segundo, los miré doblar la esquina y perderse entre los árboles. Esperé en la acera más de un minuto, alerta de que pudiesen regresar en cualquier momento. Cuando me convencí de que no sería así, regresé hacia la puerta con paso pausado, debía encontrar una manera de entrar sin interrumpir la discusión que seguía dentro.

̶ ¡Pero escúchame bien! ¡Tú no vuelves a pisar esta casa jamás!

La voz del Sr. Brown se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca de la puerta.

̶ ¡Creo que he demostrado que con eso no tengo problema! ̶ respondió John abriéndola. Detrás de él salieron sus padres, Mónica y Dev, todos alterados.

̶ ¡Ven Masako! ̶ Me ordenó mi amigo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hasta el carro de su hermana. Entonces ella le arrojó las llaves y ambos subimos. Me sorprendí al ver que John lo arrancó sin esperar a Mónica y Dev. Ambos se quedaron consolando a la Sra. Brown, que lloraba dolorosamente detrás de su marido. El Sr. Brown, por su parte, no dejaba de gritarnos al alejarnos.

̶ ¡Ya no eres mi hijo ¿me entiendes?! ¡De ahora en adelante estás muerto!

John aceleró. Estaba rojo y respiraba agitadamente.

̶ John… las luces.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Tienes apagadas las luces.

̶ Perdón.

Las prendió y continuó manejando. Al igual que la noche anterior, comenzó a subir la velocidad a un punto que preocupó. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a la carretera rumbo al hotel de Mónica y Dev. Pero John no pudo tolerar más y se detuvo en la lateral, frente a un campo grande de pasto alto. Bajó y corrió varios metros para luego gritar al aire a todo pulmón. Yo estaba pasmada, no sabía qué hacer.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que colapsó en la hierba. Preocupada, salí del auto y corrí hasta él, para encontrarlo acostado mirando hacia las estrellas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y desprendían lágrimas.

̶ ¿Estás bien? ̶ pregunté tontamente.

̶ Sí… estoy bien.

Hizo una señal con su mano, indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Obedecí y lo miré por varios segundos, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

̶ Te dije… te dije que Sarah, Michael y yo fuimos mejores amigos ¿verdad?... Eso fue cuando éramos pequeños; hacíamos todo juntos: íbamos a la misma escuela, jugábamos, e incluso planeábamos travesuras. Una vez, bañamos a Mónica con brillantina fina ̶ rió ̶ No terminó de quitársela en semanas… Eventualmente, Michael y yo desarrollamos una rivalidad por Sarah, ambos decíamos que nos casaríamos con ella. Aunque, creo que nadie jamás me creyó cuando lo decía. Ya en ese entonces mi padre afirmaba que yo me convertiría en sacerdote y yo no lo corregía, así que nadie, ni siquiera Sarah o Michael me tomaban en serio sobre el tema…

Me recosté lentamente, intentando no distraer su intención de hablar.

Entonces ̶ continuó ̶ llegó el tiempo de que entrara al seminario menor. Yo era un niño todavía, así que no tuve mucha opción... En un inicio me gustó y por un tiempo realmente sentí una vocación. Pero…

Me miró.

̶ Las cosas que vi ahí Masako… Incluso alguien como tú, que has sufrido la muerte de otros, te escandalizarías al conocer lo que sucede en esos lugares.

̶ ¿Qué sucede en esos lugares?

̶ No en la mayoría, ni a todos les pasa. Pero había un padre que solía abusar de los niños más pequeños del seminario. Padre David se llamaba… A mí nunca me hizo nada, pero dos de mis amigos me contaron sobre lo que les hacía, incluso una vez lo vi cuando estábamos jugando cerca de su edificio. Después de eso, trató de ganarse mi confianza para que no lo delatara, pero yo le conté a otro padre.

̶ ¿Y qué paso?

̶ Lo trasladaron después de unos meses. Pero a mí me convencieron de que debía guardar silencio para cuidar la imagen de la Santa Madre Iglesia… Es por eso que decidí trabajar en el orfanato con el padre Toujo, bajo mi cuidado jamás permitiría que algo así les sucediera a los niños.

Eso me impactó. Había escuchado historias sobre escándalos dentro de la iglesia católica, pero jamás pensé que alguien como John estuviese involucrado de alguna manera.

̶ Como sea, eso fue lo que inició mi crisis de fe. Solía pasar días enteros sobre la ventana, pensando sobre la vida y la muerte, lo que es justo y no es justo. Creo que fue en ese momento en el que me interesó lo paranormal... Después, cuando ya era adolescente, comencé a escaparme con Ted y otros cuando teníamos oportunidad. Cada vez que había un viaje, día festivo, retiro, lo que fuera, decíamos que regresaríamos con nuestros padres, pero en realidad nos íbamos a una casa vacía de un primo de Ted o simplemente a una playa a acampar… Sarah nos acompañó un par de veces.

La mención de la bruja hizo que se me retorcieran las entrañas.

̶ Fue en esos viajes que comenzamos a comportarnos como algo más que amigos… Al principio solo jugábamos, pero los roces se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en besos…

Yo no quería escuchar sobre eso.

̶ Bueno, tú entiendes la idea… recuerdo cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, ese fue probablemente el día más feliz de mi vida.

En serio, ¡no quería escuchar sobre eso!

̶ Pasé los siguientes meses esperando el momento de ver a mi padre de nuevo para confesarle mi decisión de dejar la carrera eclesiástica. Desafortunadamente, me atrapó con "El Libro de los Espíritus" de Allan Kardec dentro de mi maleta de viaje antes de que pudiera explicarle cualquier cosa… Esa pelea podría considerarse similar a la que acabas de presenciar. Mi papá me corrió de la casa y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sarah.

Pausó unos segundos para respirar. Le tembló la voz cuando volvió a hablar.

̶ Ella vivía en el segundo piso de su casa. Solíamos subir por un árbol para entrar a su cuarto por la ventana. Sin avisarle, subí en la noche… solo para encontrarla teniendo sexo con Michael.

Esa perra…

̶ Pasé el resto del tiempo en el parque de la colonia, pero no pude dormir… No sabía qué hacer ni cómo debía reaccionar, era un mocoso tonto que no tenía idea de la vida ni de nada… En la mañana, regresé con mi padre suplicándole perdón. Entonces, él me puso como condición que me fuera a Irlanda, no quería que siguiera manteniendo mi amistad con Ted y los demás.

El Sr. Brown podía ser muy injusto.

̶ Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor… alejarme de todo y todos… concentrarme en mis estudios nada más. Pero… jamás perdimos el contacto, Sarah y yo… y yo nunca le dije lo que había visto. Mucho menos después de que me contó que Michael y ella se habían vuelto novios.

̶ Pero entonces ̶ le interrumpí ̶ ¿Ella se acostó contigo y después te dijo que era novia de Michael?

̶ Lo de nosotros fue fugaz, algo que sucedió en un instante. Sarah siempre ha sido la clase de persona que se deja llevar por el momento. Pero en aquel entonces me dejó en claro que prefería a Michael, cuando me dijo que se había vuelto oficial entre ellos.

̶ Ya entiendo…

̶ Pero como te dije, jamás perdimos el contacto… Ella tiene familia en Dublín, y en unas vacaciones fue a visitarlos… Yo creí que ya la había superado, que podríamos vernos como amigos, así que lo hicimos… y sucedió otra vez.

̶ ¿Otra vez?

̶ Y otras dos veces… Cada año, ella regresaba a visitar a su familia y cada año nos veíamos.

Quedé muda, incrédula de la relación que habían estado sosteniendo a espaldas de su mejor amigo.

̶ Pero yo sabía que no podíamos continuar. Mi comportamiento no pasó desapercibido ante mis superiores y más de una vez me metí en problemas. Además, estaba Michael… Después de pensarlo bien, pedí una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos.

Ya sabía cómo continuaba la historia.

̶ Resultó ser la peor idea que pude haber tenido, ya que ese mismo año, Sarah se fue de intercambio a Chicago, la misma ciudad donde estaba yo estudiando.

̶ Déjame adivinar… lo hicieron otra vez.

Algo me decía que la bruja fue quien había concebido esos encuentros. John se frotó la cara con las manos.

̶ Sí… fue más allá de eso. Salíamos y convivíamos como si fuésemos pareja. Todo mientras yo estudiaba para ser sacerdote y Michael le enviaba cartas y le llamaba por teléfono diciéndole que la extrañaba... Una vez, fue a visitarla de sorpresa, y casi nos atrapó en la pensión donde ella vivía. En ese momento me di cuenta que debía, ya sea dejarla para siempre, o luchar por ella.

Calló varios segundos, intentado controlar su respiración.

̶ Claro que opté por lo primero y decidí mudarme a Japón… soy un cobarde, siempre lo he sido.

̶ No lo eres… ̶ le dije ̶ … decidiste seguir con lo que creías que era lo correcto, no hay nada cobarde en eso.

̶ No sirvió de nada… tan solo dos meses después de estar en Nara, Sarah y yo nos volvimos a ver y de nuevo fui débil… Huí por última vez… a Tokio.

̶ Donde nos conocimos ̶ agregué.

̶ Sí ̶ me dio una sonrisa débil ̶ Ustedes son de lo mejor que me ha pasado.

El término "ustedes" dolió un poco.

̶ Sé que era lo mejor ̶ continuó ̶ Sé que ella ama a Michael y merecen ser felices. Pero, no puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese luchado por ella? ¿Habría llegado a amarme?... Quiero decir, ella misma me preguntó ayer si yo la amaba ¡y yo le di las buenas noches! ¡¿No era ese acaso el momento que estaba esperando, la razón por la que vine hasta aquí?! ¡Y yo lo dejé ir como si fuera nada! ¡Como si no hubiera soñado todos estos años en preguntarle lo mismo! ¡Qué otra cosa soy, sino un cobarde que no es capaz de enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos!

Continuó clamando, pero ya no lo escuchaba más, no podía soportarlo. Me punzaba el pecho, me punzaba demasiado. Crucé mis brazos y me giré hacia el lado contrario.

̶ ¿Masako?

̶ Hm…

̶ ¿Masako, qué pasa? ̶ me preguntó John preocupado.

̶ No es nada, solo tengo un poco de frío.

̶ Ah es cierto, tu vestido…

Entonces se quitó el saco y lo colocó sobre mí con extremo cuidado; yo lo observé mientras alisaba la tela sobre mi hombro.

̶ John ̶ murmuré.

̶ ¿Hm?

Lo besé. Fue apenas un roce con sus labios, pero lo suficiente para dejar en claro mis sentimientos. Impactado, John se alejó un poco de mí, pero aun así alcancé a darle un segundo beso, esta vez más preciso. Ya separados, él me miró sorprendido, pero pude notar la chispa que se había encendido en sus ojos. En un instante, estábamos besándonos de nuevo.

* * *

Mañana trabajo, debo dormir. Muchas gracias Miyeel por tu review, que bueno que te guste; yo misma me divierto mucho escribiendo a Masako, sobretodo porque la imagino como una chica tal vez demasiado lista. Sobre Naru y Mai, tengo pensado hacer un fic de ellos, aunque todavía no me he decidido, supongo que lo haré una vez terminado este. Buenas noches.


	10. Tokio

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ghost Hunt pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

TOKIO

̶ ¡Sabes muy bien que también es tu culpa!

̶ ¡Oh sí, por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo llegué a pensar que mi novio podría soportar dos semanas sin sexo?!

̶ No se trata de eso, tú y yo no nos hemos hablado en meses, y quiero decir, realmente hablar… ¡¿Masako?!... ¡Masako, mírame!

Estaba en el departamento de Takeshi, donde hace unos segundos él había estado revolcándose con su secretaria. Desesperada, buscaba yo mi celular para poder escapar de ese lugar.

̶ ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde está?!

̶ ¡¿No vas a mirarme a la cara?!

̶ ¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! ̶ le grité furiosa ̶ ¡¿Que se acabó?! ¡¿Que al fin eres libre de tirarte a quien tú quieras?!

̶ ¡Quiero que me digas ¿cómo es posible que me encuentras con otra y lo primero que haces es buscar tu maldito celular?!

Reí.

̶ En serio… ¿estás reclamándome tú a mí?

̶ ¡Solo quiero que me escuches un momento!

Suspiré y lo miré con la expresión más serena que pude lograr.

̶ Está bien… ¿qué quieres decirme?

̶ Eso… ̶ me señaló groseramente con su dedo ̶ Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Siempre es igual contigo… Podría yo haber estado con cinco y aun así tu actuarías igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no importara.

̶ ¿Cómo si no importara? ̶ le dije incrédula.

̶ ¡Así es!... ¡Seamos honestos, hace meses que no salimos o pasamos un rato juntos, tú siempre estás trabajando en el canal o en SPR!

̶ ¿Entonces me engañaste porque estabas molesto de mi trabajo?

̶ ¡Porque no te importa nada más! ¡Maldita sea Masako a veces siento que debería convertirme en espíritu para que me escuches!

̶ Lo estoy haciendo en este momento, ¿y sabes lo que escucho? A un idiota tratando de justificar haberse tirado a su secretaria.

Me volteé para seguir buscando en el buró.

̶ ¡Masako!... ¡Masako!

Me agarró de los brazos.

̶ ¡Suéltame!... ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡¿Por qué no te largas con la tipa esa a un hotel o algo?! Mañana hablamos.

̶ ¡No, quiero hablar ahora!

̶ ¡Pero yo no, así que mejor vete!

̶ ¡Esta es mi casa!

̶ ¡Perfecto, entonces me voy yo!

Exasperada, me rendí con el celular y saqué la maleta de viaje para llenarla con lo primero que encontrara en mis cajones.

̶ ¡Siempre tiene que ser así! ̶ continuó gritando Takeshi ̶ ¡Siempre tiene que ser cuando tú digas en el lugar forma que tú quieras!

̶ Mañana hablamos ̶ insistí.

̶ ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No se puede negociar contigo! ¡Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de eso! ¡Siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme ver como el malo; si yo no estoy para ti, entonces soy un desconsiderado; pero si tú no estás es por el bien de las almas del otro mundo!

Eso último lo dijo en tono burlón, lo que me enfureció.

̶ ¡No hables sobre lo que no entiendes imbécil!

̶ ¡Ah! ¡Ahora yo también soy un imbécil! ¡Como todos los demás! ¡Discúlpame por no estar a la altura de la gran médium Hara Masako!

̶ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

̶ ¡Exactamente eso!... ¿Sabes que me decían en el canal sobre ti? Que eres una insensible perra manipuladora, que yo era un idiota por involucrarme contigo. Pero yo pensé: "Es linda, probablemente estén mintiendo." ¡Tienes razón, soy un completo imbécil!

̶ ¿Terminaste?...

Su rostro me indicaba que quería decir más, pero entonces una luz comenzó a emanar detrás de él… Poco a poco se hizo más fuerte mientras que Takeshi se desvanecía en el aire, así como los muebles y paredes. Después de unos segundos, me encontraba recostada en un enorme pastizal, donde el sol se levantaba a lo lejos sobre una colina, apuntando a mis ojos.

Entonces sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello y su brazo en mi torso… John estaba dormido detrás de mí… Resistiendo el brinco de mi corazón, recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Él y yo nos habíamos besad, más de una vez… múltiples veces de hecho. Pero no pude ubicar el momento en el que nos habíamos dormido. Lentamente traté de voltearme para mirarlo, pero un gruñido suyo me indicó que podría despertarlo, y por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.

Bueno, en realidad si sabía la razón. Todavía no estaba preparada para conocer su reacción sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Qué sería de nosotros a partir de ese momento?... La pregunta rondaba mi mente en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte. Estaba claro que unos cuantos besos no haría olvidar a John su amor por Sarah, y que probablemente lo que había sucedido solo fue un momento de debilidad (vaya que John es débil en estos temas). Pero tal vez el tiempo y la vida finalmente disminuirían sus sentimientos hacia ella… tal vez incluso pudiera llegar a quererme a mí más.

"Eso mientras no la vuelva a ver": dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Sentí de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho como en la noche anterior. ¿Qué pasaría si Sarah encontrara la manera de verlo y decirle lo mismo que a mí, que dejaría todo por él? ¿Y si años después se volvieran a ver y repitieran lo que han estado haciendo… a mis espaldas?

El dolor se intensificó. La idea de que se encontrasen me aterrorizaba. Después de todo, había sido yo quien lo obstaculizó desde un principio. Si John se enterara, seguramente correría hacia ella… y lo que es peor, me odiaría por ello toda la vida.

Pero yo sabía por qué lo había hecho, la bruja era una arpía narcisista. Todos, su familia, amigos y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta, excepto él. Si regresaba con Sarah serían felices solo por un tiempo, hasta que ella se aburriera, y entonces encontraría otro amante o algo para crear más drama… John no sobreviviría a eso, en crisis tiene un talento especial para la autodestrucción.

Dejé pasar varios minutos con ideas similares recorriendo mi cerebro, y pensando cómo podría ayudar a John a sobrellevar la presente situación. Lo primero que debía hacer era reconciliarse con su familia… tal vez en eso yo podía ser de utilidad… Lo segundo era apoyarlo en el proceso de dejar el sacerdocio, supuse que debía de tratarse de algo burocrático. Regresando a Japón investigaría sobre eso.

"¡Japón!"

Entonces recordé que nuestro viaje de regreso estaba programado para el día siguiente al matrimonio… a medio día exactamente.

̶ ¡John!... ¡John, despierta!

̶ Gdsjs…

̶ ¡John!

Rápidamente me volteé y comencé a sacudirlo.

̶ ¡John, despierta! ¡Vamos a perder nuestro vuelo!

Abrió sus ojos y me miró confundido.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¡El vuelo desde Brisbane sale hoy a las doce!

Reaccionó y entró en pánico.

̶ ¡Vámonos! ̶ gritó al levantarse, para después correr hacia el carro.

Yo le seguí y ambos subimos. Él arrancó lo más rápido posible en dirección al hotel.

̶ Mónica dijo que nos veríamos en el lobby a las ocho, ya deben de estar por llegar ̶ dijo agitado.

̶ Ajá ̶ le respondí, mirando hacia su rostro manchado con mi lápiz labial ̶ John…

̶ ¿Sí?

Estaba señalando las marcas en su piel, pero él no separó la mirada del camino.

̶ Tienes…

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Es que tienes…

Por fin volteó a verme y entendió lo que quería decirle. Rápidamente se miró en el espejo retrovisor y tomó unos pañuelos de la guantera para limpiarse. Yo estaba roja como un tomate y trataba de distraerme con el paisaje.

En tan solo unos minutos ya estábamos en el hotel, pero no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para alcanzar a Mónica y Dev.

̶ ¡¿En dónde estaban?! ̶ gritó ella al vernos bajar del auto ̶ ¡Llegamos y nos dijeron que nadie había visto el carro parqueado en toda la noche!

̶ Perdón, no llegamos a dormir acá ̶ respondió John apenado.

̶ Amigo, nos asustaron, pensamos que habían tenido un accidente o algo ̶ añadió Dev.

̶ Perdón por eso, solo estuvimos por ahí…

Ambos callaron y nos miraron curiosos, entonces Mónica sonrió y dijo…

̶ Voy a hacer el check out del cuarto, mientras pueden limpiarse el césped del cabello.

Completamente rojos, nos apresuramos a quitarnos los trozos pasto que se habían adherido a nosotros. Dev también se burló un poco.

̶ Je je ¿En qué clase de hierba se metieron?... Oye Masako, tienes una arriba.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿En dónde?

̶ Arriba de tu oreja ̶ me indicó John.

Pero no podía encontrarla.

̶ ¿Dónde?

̶ Ahí… más arriba ̶ apuntó.

̶ Mejor quítasela tú ̶ dijo Dev.

̶ Ya casi la tiene ̶ respondió John.

Sentí el dolor una vez más en mi pecho, él se rehusaba a tocarme como si yo estuviera hecha de moho o algo.

̶ Más arriba… más… ya la tienes.

̶ Gracias ̶ dije apenas en susurro, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

̶ ¡Les tengo buenas noticias! ̶ exclamó Dev ̶ Miren hacia la recepción.

Le obedecimos y casi grité de gusto al ver nuestras maletas debajo de la barra.

̶ Llegaron hoy en la mañana, justo antes de que tomáramos el taxi para acá ̶ explicó Dev.

Prácticamente corrimos hasta ellas. Lo primero que hice fue abrir la mía para asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar, para mi sorpresa, mi bolsa estaba ahí, la había olvidado en la casa de los Sres. Brown.

̶ Me tomé la libertad de guardarla ̶ dijo Mónica ̶ Será mejor que se apresuren a cambiarse antes de salir hacia Brisbane.

̶ Sí, muchas gracias.

Rápidamente nos arreglamos en los baños de la sala; después de diez minutos, ya estábamos listos para salir por la autopista. Dev fue quien manejó esa vez y me alegré de ello, ya que era mucho mejor conductor que Mónica y su hermano. Durante el camino hablamos de banalidades como el clima y la flora y fauna de la región; pero nadie tocó el tema de la familia Brown y mucho menos John y yo aceptamos las insinuaciones de la pareja hacia lo sucedido entre nosotros la noche anterior. Él se concentraba en los autos que pasaban y yo en los árboles del otro lado. En ningún momento del viaje nos atrevimos a mirarnos, pero el aire era tan denso entre nosotros que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Apenas llegamos al aeropuerto y tuvimos que correr para alcanzar a documentar. Esa vez pedí revisar dos veces la etiqueta que colocaron sobre mi maleta e hice jurar a la señorita que le tendría un cuidado especial. Después de eso llegó el momento de despedirnos de Mónica y Dev, lo cual hice efusivamente, sinceramente me habían caído bien.

̶ Buena suerte y buen viaje.

̶ Igual, muchas gracias Dev.

̶ Espero que me llames cuando regreses ̶ me dijo la hermana de John con una sonrisa triste.

̶ Cuenta con eso ̶ le respondí.

̶ Y tú John…

Abrazó a su hermano para murmurarle algo al oído. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos.

̶ Recuérdalo… ̶ alcancé a escuchar de los labios de ella cuando se separaron.

̶ Sí, gracias… Hasta luego.

̶ Hasta luego.

Y entonces dimos media vuelta y pasamos por los controles de seguridad para entrar a la sala; compramos algo rápido de comer y nos sentamos a esperar frente a la puerta de abordaje. El aire seguía igual o más tenso entre nosotros que durante el traslado a Brisbane y apenas nos dirigimos las palabras necesarias para ponernos de acuerdo.

Entonces agradecí el momento en que entramos al avión; afortunadamente, en ese vuelo teníamos lugares separados. Después de sentarme, suspiré profundamente y repasé los hechos ocurridos esa mañana, era evidente que John estaba más que apenado por lo sucedido en la noche y necesitaba de un rato a solas para asimilarlo. Probablemente era mejor esperar a que él sacara el tema para poder hablar de ello.

Cansada, recargué mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, el tan solo pensar en las posibilidades del futuro me provocaba una taquicardia tal que me hacía temer por mi corazón; y las mariposas de mi estómago que revoloteaban cada vez que recordaba sus besos me hacían tener que esconder mi rostro sonrojado de las miradas inquisidoras de mis vecinos… Ese fue el viaje más largo de mi vida, moría por volver a verlo en Sídney.

Una vez que aterrizamos, fui la primera en levantarme de mi asiento, pero al estar en las filas traseras, tuve que esperar varios minutos para salir al tobogán, desde donde lo vi, sentado en la sala de espera mirando hacia su maleta.

̶ John…

Me miró… y sonrió.

̶ Tenemos una hora, ¿quieres buscar algo más consistente de comer?

̶ Sí, vamos…

̶ ¿Vamos al mismo lugar de la otra vez? Me gustó mucho su pastel de chocolate.

̶ Está bien…

Ansiosa, esperé a que el tema saliera durante la comida, pero pronto me di cuenta de que sería imposible, John había regresado a su estado de fingida normalidad.

̶ Está muy bueno, ¿quieres? ̶ me decía señalando su plato.

̶ No, gracias…

̶ En serio deberías probarlo, está delicioso.

̶ Ajá…

̶ Comí demasiado ̶ indicó cuando regresamos a la sala de abordar.

̶ Sí…

̶ Aaaah, creo que dormiré muy bien en el vuelo.

̶ Hm…

̶ ¿Quieres la ventana o el pasillo? ̶ me preguntó cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos.

̶ Pasillo está bien.

Ese fue un grave error, John pasó la mitad del vuelo admirando el paisaje. Yo estaba más que confundida, moría por agarrarlo de la cara y besarlo, así como de darle una buena bofetada; mientras que él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros.

̶ Ya está oscureciendo ̶ dijo John mirando por la ventanilla ̶ Me pregunto cómo estarán.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Mai, Naru, todos los que se fueron al congreso.

̶ Ah es verdad…

En serio, su negación me estaba desesperando.

̶ ¿Te acuerdas de la fecha en que regresan?

̶ ¡Ajh!

Me exasperé y volteé hacia el pasillo.

̶ ¿Qué sucede Masako?

̶ Tengo sed ̶ mentí.

̶ Ah, entonces hay que llamar a la azafata.

Presionó el botón de servicio y una señorita nos atendió en segundos.

̶ ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

̶ Sí, mi amiga quería algo de beber… ¿Masako?

"¡¿Amiga?!" ¡¿Así me llamaba después de lo que habíamos pasado?! Incrédula lo miré con unas ganas irresistibles de golpearlo, pero en lugar de ello me contuve y pedí un jugo. Después de que me lo trajo me lo acabé de un solo trago, me volteé sobre mi asiento y fingí dormir. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no es que esperara que me llamara su novia o nada por el estilo, pero su manera de dirigirse a mí era de lo más natural, como si no hubiésemos estado a punto de hacerlo en una maldita pradera la noche anterior; porque lo que hicimos fue más que solo besos, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre las partes que me había tocado.

̶ Malditos hombres… ̶ murmuré, esperando que me hubiese escuchado.

Pero no lo hizo, o fingió no haberlo hecho. En silencio pasamos las horas hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Aterrizamos y corrimos por nuestras maletas, inseguros de que hubieran llegado, pero ahí estaban. Caminamos con ellas hasta la zona de taxis y después nos despedimos. Él iría a la parroquia para hablar con el padre Toujo y yo hacia la casa de mi madre.

̶ Muchas gracias por todo Masako… en serio.

̶ No hay de qué… para eso están los amigos ¿no es así? ̶ le respondí cínicamente, lo cual no le pasó desapercibido, ya que me miró como queriendo decir algo.

̶ Yo…

̶ Ya está su taxi señorita ̶ me indicó el maletero.

̶ Gracias… hasta luego John.

̶ Nos veremos ̶ me respondió.

"Nos veremos." ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Confundida, lo miré desde la ventana del auto al alejarme. "Nos veremos". La expresión normal sería "nos vemos". Tal vez no quiso decir nada en especial, tal vez quiso decirlo todo… estaba demasiado cansada para pensar.

Una hora después, estaba en casa de mi madre pidiéndole perdón por haberme ido sin avisarle y suplicando que no le avisara Takeshi sobre mi llegada a Tokio.

̶ Hay hija, yo te advertí que era muy pronto para irte con ese hombre ̶ me dijo al servirme una taza de té.

̶ Ya no importa mamá… gracias.

̶ Y dime ¿cómo es Australia?

̶ Muy bonito, a ti te gustaría ir… Vi un canguro en la ciudad.

̶ ¿Un canguro en la ciudad?

̶ Sí…

̶ Y dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con John?

̶ Ay mamá, no pasó nada.

̶ Ajá, te conozco, por algo estás tan rara.

̶ Tengo que desempacar.

Me levanté y caminé a mi habitación; quiero mucho a mi mamá, pero a veces puede ser demasiado perceptiva. Desganada, saqué una por una mis cosas para acomodarlas, mientras recordaba una vez más John.

Así pasaron los días y cada cosa que hacía o veía me recordaba a él. Era como si un chip en mi cabeza se activara cada vez que veía iglesias, comía chocolate, usaba un vestido, escuchaba canciones de rock… ¡hasta el maldito pasto me hacía pensar en John! Más de una vez tuve que controlar mi deseo de enviarle un mensaje o llamarle, pero mi orgullo me lo impedía rotundamente, si alguien debía llamar a alguien era él.

Pero no fue así, y pasé una semana completa sin saber de John. Fue entonces que comencé a repasar cada detalle del día después de la boda, cada gesto y palabra que él me dijo, como si en eso estuviera escondida la clave de por qué no me había buscado. Era evidente que desde un inicio pretendía actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido; tal vez quería dejar en claro que solo deseaba ser mi amigo, pero entonces por qué habría dicho "nos veremos" en el aeropuerto. Probablemente solo había sido un error de palabras y yo fui la que se imaginó un significado.

A la segunda semana entré en paranoia, me pregunté si John se habría encontrado con Sarah… o lo que es peor, si la bruja le había dicho que yo le había mantenido lejos de ella. Aterrada, husmeé en cada red social que pude encontrar de él y ella, atenta a encontrar algún indicio de que estuvieran juntos. Afortunadamente, no encontré nada, pero ello no disminuyó mi ansiedad.

¡Riiiiing! ¡Riiiiing! Ese era mi teléfono. Corrí hacia él y observé el remitente, se trataba de Mai.

̶ ¿Moshi, moshi?

̶ Hola, ¿Masako?

̶ Hola Mai. ¿Ya regresaron?

̶ Sí, llegamos ayer… ¿Estás ocupada? Yo ando cerca de tu casa y se me ocurrió que podríamos ir por un trago… Ya sabes, para ponerte al tanto.

¡Perfecto! Siempre que consuelo a Mai termino apreciando mi propia buena vida.

̶ Sí, claro. Te veo afuera en cinco minutos.

Colgué.

Efectivamente la historia se había vuelto a repetir entre mi amiga y nuestro mutuo jefe. Ya en el bar, Mai me contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido en Inglaterra y debo decir que me dieron ganas de golpearla por tonta. Pero jamás me imaginé lo que diría después.

̶ Y entonces me di cuenta de lo idiota que era… yo sé que lo digo seguido, pero Masako, creo que no me lo creí hasta ese momento. Quiero decir… odio a esa mujer pero ¿quién es la que se está acostando con el novio de otra? ¡Yo! ¡¿Quién es la perra que está ahí cada vez que él quiere?! ¡Yo!... ¡Él es un sociópata, yo lo sabía… y aun así tenía la esperanza de que realmente me quisiera! ¡Como si no hubiera dejado en claro que prefería a esa "grandes tetas, mi papá puede financiar tu investigación" perra!

Mai tenía razón, ella había sido la otra mujer en esta ocasión.

̶ ¡Y lo que más me molesta es que yo no soy así! ¡Tú me conoces, yo no soy la clase de mujer que busca a un hombre prácticamente casado! ¡Y me enoja lo que hice, me enoja que me haya vuelto así por él!

Las mujeres podemos convertirnos en perras cuando nos enamoramos. Tan solo yo hice hasta lo imposible por evitar que Sarah se le declarara a John.

̶ Y entonces le dije que era suyo, que yo ya no me acercaría a él. Por supuesto que no me creyó, yo no me creería… pero era necesario. Si ella está dispuesta a soportarlo y cuidarlo, mejor por él; así puede tener todo lo que desea para ser feliz, y si necesita sexo, que busque a una prostituta entonces.

Tomó un trago, pero yo solo miraba el mío. Me di cuenta que todo este tiempo había pensado en qué ocurriría conmigo si John regresaba con la bruja. Pero… ¿qué pasaría con él si no lo hacía? ¿La olvidaría? ¿O la amaría por el resto de su vida? Él no tenía interés por mí, eso ya estaba claro, pero yo le había bloqueado la oportunidad de ser feliz con su verdadero amor. Yo había sido la peor amiga al ocultarle la verdad que él había ido a buscar en ese viaje. ¡Y todo porque lo quería para mí!

̶ Como sea, se acabó. Ya arreglé todo, me iré en cuanto acabe el año escolar... ¿Masako?

Takeshi había tenido razón. Yo era una insensible perra egoísta.

̶ ¡Masako!

Mai se levantó de su asiento y me sujetó de los hombros al ver que me doblaba mientras salían las lágrimas de mis ojos.

* * *

¡Ya a solo tres capítulos del final! (Aprox.) Muchas gracias a todos, buenas noches.


	11. Brown's

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ghost Hunt le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.

BROWNˈS

Debí llorar por más de una hora, pero no pude contarle a Mai sobre lo que pasó en mi viaje con John, era demasiado vergonzoso como para compartirlo con ella. Excusándome con mi reciente separación, le pedí que no se preocupara, que simplemente me había puesto melancólica y acto seguido me retiré del bar, para seguir llorando en mi habitación.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, me había entrometido en un drama que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver conmigo y había actuado como una niña tonta de secundaria que se pelea por un chico; y lo peor de todo es que había arruinado tal vez la única oportunidad de John de estar con la persona que siempre había querido. Yo era una completa egoísta… y tonta además.

Lloré y lloré toda la noche hasta que la punzada en mi corazón cedió. Poco a poco recobré mi dignidad y comencé a pensar en todas las maneras posibles de enmendar mi error sin hacerme ver como la tonta que era… o al menos sin perder la amistad de John. Ya en la madrugada, me rendí y acepté que eso sería imposible, así que esperé a que dieran más de las siete para tomar mi celular y marcar a mi cómplice.

̶ ¿Hola?

̶ Hola Mónica…

̶ ¡¿Masako?! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?

̶ No… bueno en realidad sí… necesito tu ayuda.

̶ ¿Qué necesitas?

̶ ¿Tienes manera de investigar el teléfono de la bru… de Sarah?

̶ ¿De Sarah? ¿Para qué lo quieres?

̶ Tengo que hablar con ella.

̶ ¿Hizo algo?... ¡¿Se apareció en Japón?!

̶ No… solo necesito contactarla.

̶ Pero, ¿para qué?

Suspiré.

̶ Te prometo que te lo digo cuando regrese a Australia.

̶ ¡¿Entonces sí vas a visitarnos?!

̶ Ese es otro favor que debo pedirte.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Necesito que convenzas a tus padres de verme.

̶ …

Cinco horas después, ya tenía el teléfono de la bru… de Sarah en mi lista de contactos. Sólo debía presionar un botón y mi relación con John se iría por el caño. Temerosa de tan solo pensarlo, daba vueltas en el foro con el celular en la mano. Estaba trabajando en el canal.

̶ ¡Hara-san! Sales en cinco ̶ me indicó el asistente de producción.

̶ Sí, gracias. "Es ahora o nunca."

Lo presioné y contuve el aliento… pero lo solté cuando contestó el buzón.

̶ ¡Hola! Estás llamando a Sarah. Si estás escuchando esto, significa que en este momento me encuentro muy ocupada, de luna de miel ¡en Paris!... Deja tu mensaje y te responderé en cuanto regrese.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, un medio no personal. Esperé a que sonara el tono para comenzar a hablar.

̶ Hola, soy yo, Masako… Sólo quería decirte que lamento haberte llamado una arpía manipuladora narcisista. Bueno, nunca te lo dije en la cara, pero eso es lo que creo que eres… ̶ no iba a pretender que la bruja de repente me caía bien ̶ Como sea, tenías razón… John tiene derecho a saber… y él nunca me pidió que te mantuviera apartada; de hecho creo que lo harías muy feliz si le dices lo mismo que me dijiste a mí… Así que, búscalo si eso es lo que quieres… ¡Ah! Su parroquia está ubicada en…

Sorprendentemente, esa llamada fue el remedio perfecto para mi insomnio. Pasaron los días y en cada uno dormía mejor y me acordaba menos de John, o al menos así fue hasta que llegó la fecha de volar de regreso a Australia. El equipo de producción del documental estaba compuesto por viejos compañeros míos, personas divertidas con quienes es casi imposible pasar un mal rato; pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron ayudarme a salir del estado melancólico que sufrí durante todo el viaje. Si en Tokio el pasto me recordaba a él, en Australia cada maldita roca, nube, casa, animal y hasta la comida me echaba en cara mis sentimientos hacia John.

El peor día fue aquél en que decidí regresar a la tienda Mark para pagar por las sandalias y traje de baño. Ted y Misuki se encontraban también allí, así que pasé toda la tarde platicando sobre mi amigo, recordando nuestro día en Kirra y el viaje hacia Warwick. Afortunadamente, Mónica llegó a la hora acordada para recogerme y me despedí con ansia de mis amigos. Me agradaban, peros sus insinuaciones de mi relación con John empezaban a ser molestas.

̶ ¿Y cómo está Dev? ̶ le pregunté cortésmente a Mónica al subir al auto.

̶ Bien, quería venir con nosotras pero su trabajo se lo impidió… Te manda saludos.

̶ Gracias, yo también a él.

Arrancó el carro.

̶ ¿Y estás lista entonces?

̶ ¿Lista?

̶ Para ver a mis padres otra vez.

̶ Ah… creo que sí… Muchas gracias por eso.

̶ No es nada, no fue tan difícil convencerlos como podrías creer.

̶ ¿En serio? ¿Qué les dijiste?

̶ Que si se negaban no conocerían a sus nietos.

Reí ligeramente.

̶ Suena a algo que tú harías.

̶ Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Dos horas más y regresaría a Warwick. Nerviosa, traté de admirar el paisaje y disfrutar del sol de esa tarde, pero con cada kilómetro mi respiración se aceleraba y mis manos sudaban con mayor intensidad. Mónica lo notó y trató de distraerme.

̶ ¿Y John sabe que estás aquí?

Claro que ese no era el mejor tema para hacerlo.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con John?

̶ Nada. ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

̶ Oh… no, no lo sabe.

̶ ¿En serio? Creí que había sido su idea.

̶ No…

Me miró intrigada.

̶ Algo pasó, ¿no es así?

̶ Nada ha pasado.

"Y eso es precisamente lo que pasa".

̶ ¿Nada de nada?

̶ Nope.

̶ ¡Agh! Ese idiota… Va a escuchar de mí, ya verás.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No Mónica, por favor!

̶ ¡¿Pero cómo es posible después de… lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes esa noche?!

̶ ¡Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada! ¡Suficiente va a tener con lo que le diga Sarah sobre mí!

Frenó en seco, lo que hizo chillar las ruedas y a mi cuerpo rebotar por el cinturón de seguridad.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para eso querías su teléfono?! ¡¿Para ponerlos en contacto?!

̶ ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Tienes autos atrás!

̶ ¡Contesta! ¡¿Me pediste el teléfono para contactarlos?!

̶ ¡No!... Bueno, sí.

̶ ¡Masako!

̶ ¡¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer si es lo que tu hermano realmente desea?!

̶ ¡Creí que ya lo habías entendido! ¡John no tiene autocontrol cuando se trata de ella!

En ese punto yo ya estaba molesta.

̶ Creo más bien que su problema de autocontrol es con las chicas en general.

̶ ¡¿Qué…?!

En ese momento, una camioneta nos pasó de lado.

̶ ¡Perra loca! ̶ gritó un hombre desde la cabina.

̶ ¡Muérdeme! ̶ Le respondió Mónica con una señal grosera.

Me di cuenta que ella podría tener el cuerpo de su madre, pero definitivamente había heredado el horrible carácter de su padre. Le tomó varios segundos controlar su respiración para volverme a hablar.

̶ ¿Ya se vieron?

̶ Aún no… ella no ha regresado de su luna de miel.

Me miró extrañada.

̶ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

̶ De alguna manera… la he estado espiando por Internet.

Arrancó el carro otra vez.

̶ Bien, entonces todavía hay oportunidad de evitarlo.

̶ No la hay ̶ le corregí ̶ tarde o temprano se volverán a ver y John tendrá que decidir por su cuenta… yo ya no me interpondré.

Eso último lo dije más para mí, que para ella.

Después de esa desagradable discusión, Mónica y yo hicimos un pacto intrínseco de no volver a hablar del tema. Una hora más tarde, ya estábamos en Warwick, frente al hogar de la familia Brown. Extrañamente, una nube se había posado justo arriba del edificio, lo que lo hacía ver incluso más triste de como yo recordaba.

̶ Ugh, hace frío… ¿lista? ̶ me preguntó Mónica antes de tocar la puerta.

̶ Sí…

Golpeó ligeramente y a los segundos nos recibió la Sra. Brown.

̶ Buenas tardes ̶ saludó incómodamente.

̶ Buenas tardes.

̶ Hola mamá ̶ le respondió Mónica con un abrazo.

Pero la Sra. Brown apenas le devolvió una leve sonrisa y a mí ni me miró a los ojos.

̶ Pasen, tu padre ya está en la sala.

̶ Gracias ̶ le dije al entrar.

No pude evitar notar la ausencia de los gritos y risas de los hijos de la familia, probablemente los habían enviado fuera por el día. Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en la figura sentada en el sofá, el parecido era tan sorprendente que por un momento pensé que se trataba John, sin embargo, su miraba hostil me indicó al instante que solo era su padre.

̶ Buenas tardes.

̶ Hm… ¿qué quieres?

̶ ¡Papá! ̶ Le regañó Mónica.

Pero él la ignoró.

̶ Querías vernos y aquí estás… ¿qué quieres?

̶ Yo… quería disculparme.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa, entonces Mónica me indicó que me sentara a su lado, frente a la pareja. Lo hice temblando, ese hombre me asustaba.

̶ Quería decirles… que lamento haber perdido el control esa noche. Les falté al respeto en su casa siendo una invitada, y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar que les debo una disculpa ̶ volteé a ver a la Sra. Brown ̶ a ambos.

Su rostro se enrojeció, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sollozó sobre él por unos segundos.

̶ Mi esposa no ha estado bien desde ese día ̶ dijo el Sr. Brown con rencor ̶ Supongo que entenderás la carga que significa el perder a un hijo.

̶ Debe ser algo horrible, tanto o más que perder a un hermano.

Quedó pasmado.

̶ ¿Qué has dicho?

Tal vez había lanzado la bola demasiado pronto.

̶ Quiero decir… sé lo que le pasó a John, a su hermano John.

En ese instante la Sra. Brown dejó de sollozar

̶ ¿Qué…? ¿Quién te…?

̶ John me contó sobre él, sobre cómo fue que murió y lo nombraron en su honor.

Bufó. Una sombra detrás de ellos me indicaba la llegada del sujeto sobre el cuál conversábamos. Miré al Sr. Quién unos segundos, estaba en peor estado.

̶ ¿Y qué? ̶ dijo el Sr. Brown ̶ ¿Te pidió que me hablaras de él para convencerme de que su espíritu está en mi casa?

̶ No, él no me ha pedido nada, yo sola he venido para decirles…

̶ No necesitas decirnos nada, sé que está aquí, siempre ha estado aquí.

Lo que dijo nos pasmó a todas.

̶ Pero, yo creí que usted…

̶ El Señor aborrece la consulta a los espíritus, yo jamás le he consultado nada… Mucho menos aceptaré que mis hijos recurran a magos y brujas con el mismo fin… Él nunca me ha dejado ̶ continuó ̶ desde que éramos pequeños siempre fue mi protector.

̶ ¿Protector?

De pronto me sentí mal, enferma de asco.

̶ ¿Usted cree que lo que él hace aquí es protegerlo?

Su silencio me lo confirmó.

̶ Los espíritus no pertenecen con nosotros, es doloroso para ellos y para nosotros también.

El Sr. Brown quiso decir algo pero le interrumpí subiendo la voz.

̶ ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cuánto daño él le causa a usted y a su familia? ¿Cómo drena su energía y la de sus hijos todos los días?

Se levantó.

̶ ¡Mi her…!

Pero yo también.

̶ ¡Si usted lo ha visto entonces también lo ha sentido! ¡El frío, el dolor y la desesperación no son efectos del clima señor, sino de su hermano tratando de comunicarse con usted!

̶ ¡Vete! ¡Sal de mi casa!

̶ ¡Usted sabe que tengo razón! ¡Él no puede irse porque usted no lo deja ir!

̶ ¡¿Acaso eres sorda?! ¡Lárga…!

̶ ¡Thomas! ̶ gritó la Sra. Brown con una fuerza que me recordó a John ̶ Por favor…

Aproveché el silencio para presentar mi argumento.

̶ Usted no tiene por qué consultarme nada. Yo solo voy a hablar… Pero si se convence de que es su voz y no la mía, entonces estará obligado a responderle, responderle a su hermano.

̶ Yo no…

̶ Usted tiene que convencerlo de ir hacia la luz, de reencontrarse con el Señor ̶ dije entre lágrimas.

Eso último sonó desesperado, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. Lentamente me senté de nuevo y con una seña le indiqué a Mónica que era el momento, entonces ella corrió a cerrar las ventanas y apagar las luces, pero no necesité del _juzu_ ni del incienso, la presencia de John Brown era tan fuerte que podía sentir como mi conciencia se desvanecía para dar paso a la suya.

Abrí los ojos, mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y mis manos temblaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miré hacia el reloj en la pared… más de una hora. Entonces escuché unos sollozos que no eran Mónica ni de la Sra. Brown… Thomas Brown estaba doblado sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre su rostro y su esposa e hija consolándole en susurros; podían verse sus lágrimas escapar de sus dedos y caer en el suelo.

Yo estaba pasmada, no sabía qué hacer ante tal escena, entonces me percaté de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente, de pronto el aire era más ligero y cálido, y rayos sol entraban por entre las cortinas… John Brown se había ido.

Pasaron varios segundos y cada uno de ellos se volvía más incómodo, sentía como si fuera un pecado el ver al Sr. Brown en tal estado, así que me levanté y caminé hacia la salida. Me sorprendí al ver que la Sra. Brown se levantó y me acompañó hasta la puerta, la abrió para mí, y antes de cerrarle de nuevo me dijo.

̶ Gracias…

Eso me conmovió. Sola en el jardín, dejé salir un par de lágrimas y suspiros, pero también una gran sonrisa al ver el sol caer sobre la casa. A partir de ese momento, la vida sería mejor para toda la familia.

Pasada media hora, Mónica salió y ambas subimos al auto. No hablamos sino hasta salir a carretera, cuando ella me dijo.

̶ Cielos Masako… nunca creí que alguien podría quebrar a mi padre de esa manera.

̶ No fui yo, fue su hermano.

̶ Sí lo sé, nos lo probó de muchas maneras… Habló de John ¿sabes?, llamó a mi padre un imbécil por separar a la familia.

Sonreí, eso definitivamente ayudaría.

̶ ¡Maldita sea! ̶ grité de repente al recordar…

Entonces Mónica frenó como suele hacerlo.

̶ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ̶ me preguntó asustada.

̶ Olvidé rescatar mi _juzu_ de la cocina.

* * *

¡Sólo dos más! De nuevo gracias Miyeel por tu review, algo similar me pasó con mi actual novio y en el momento también quería estamparlo contra la pared jaja. Digamos NO a la friendzone por favor, es algo muy cruel.

El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de John, estoy nerviosa sobre cómo debo escribirlo.

Muchas gracias y dulces sueños… si también son las dos de la madrugada para ustedes.


	12. Sarah

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ghost Hunt me pertenece.

SARAH

̶ "De los delitos contra las obligaciones especiales… 1395… el clérigo concubinario… pecado externo contra el sexto mandamiento… deben ser castigados con suspensión; si persiste… hasta la expulsión del estado clerical…"

Cerré el libro y me recargué sobre el sofá, llevaba más de cinco horas leyendo y mis ojos ardían. Cuidadosamente los tallé y dirigí hacia el reloj sobre la pared a mi izquierda, faltaban cinco a las doce… no podía perder un segundo más, así que continué con mi lectura.

̶ "El clérigo que cometa de otro modo un delito…"

Alguien tocó la puerta.

̶ ¿John? ¿Estás aquí?

Se trataba del Padre Toujo, quien al entrar me observó como quien encuentra a algún loco en un cajellón. No lo culpo, llevaba horas sin comer ni beber, escondido en la pequeña biblioteca de la parroquia, rodeado de pilas de libros y bolas de papeles desechados, aquellos esfuerzos funestos de armar un caso sólido a mi favor.

̶ Padre Toujo… perdone el desorden, enseguida lo limpio.

̶ No te preocupes John, pero me temo que el obispo ha llegado temprano y quiere verte primero.

̶ Pero…

Traté de pensar en una excusa para alargar mi tiempo, pero no surgió alguna; además, cinco minutos no repondrían todo lo perdido en el último mes. Resignado, tomé las pocas notas que podrían serme útiles y me levanté con pesadez. Entonces el Padre Toujo hizo el favor de abrirme la puerta y ambos salimos hacia el brillante sol de mediodía.

̶ Hoy hace un buen clima ̶ me dijo, como queriendo animar mi humor.

̶ Sí, así es ̶ le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

̶ Presumo que el obispo entenderá si tomamos el camino por los jardines en lugar de atravesar el edificio.

Eso supondría retrasarnos más de cinco minutos, pero no objeté, necesitaba de aire fresco si es que iba a entrevistarme con él para solicitar mi dispensa del sacerdocio… Lentamente, el Padre Toujo y yo recorrimos el camino de grava que serpenteaba entre los arbustos y flores. Esa tarde, los niños se encontraban en el templo alistando las piezas corales que habrían de cantarle al obispo más adelante, y sus voces nos alcanzaban como un murmullo angelical propio de la misma naturaleza del día. Sonreí un poco ante la idea de la Madre Ito tratando de controlarles sin mi ayuda; sin ánimo de presumir, soy al único que atienden cuando ensayan.

̶ Hoy todos me preguntaron por qué no practicarías con ellos… ̶ comentó el Padre Touyo ̶ Siempre te han tenido mucho afecto… ¿Asumo que tu decisión es inapelable?

̶ Lo es.

̶ Bueno… sabes lo que ocurrirá entonces.

̶ Sí… pero debo de…. He vivido tantas mentiras en mi vida que ya no me puedo permitir una más.

̶ John, tú sabes que más que a un hermano, yo te quiero como a un hijo, y que nunca me atrevería a aconsejarte de una manera que te perjudique.

̶ Yo lo sé.

̶ Pero debes entender… He vivido más tiempo que tú, conozco la Santa Madre Iglesia mucho mejor… A fin de cuentas, está hecha de seres humanos, y sé que a veces valoran más las apariencias que la salvación de un alma… Un sacerdote que abandona es una cosa, pero haber vivido en pecado es otra muy distinta.

̶ Eso también lo sé, pero debo decir la verdad…

̶ No te estoy diciendo que mientas, solo que te remitas exclusivamente a la razón esencial de tu defección, tu crisis de fe… De lo contrario te será prohibido visitarnos.

̶ Eso es lo último que quiero, usted lo sabe, pero… tengo fe en que el obispo evaluará mi situación justamente.

Ante esto gruñó. El Padre Toujo era una persona amable y bienintencionada, pero ya en confianza, difícilmente se reservaba sus opiniones sobre las personas que le desagradaban, siendo el obispo una de ellas. En eso se parecía mucho a mi hermana Mónica, quien tampoco es la clase de persona que se guarda su sentir.

Pensando en ella, recordé también aquellas palabras que me dijo antes de despedirnos. "Mereces ser feliz, recuérdalo." Un mensaje tan simple, pero tan complicado. ¿Qué es ser feliz? Hasta hace poco más de un mes no me habría considerado una persona infeliz, vivía tranquilamente, haciendo algo que disfrutaba; de vez en cuando tenía mis dudas y recaía en mis debilidades, sin embargo, jamás me consideré desdichado… Hasta que supe que se casaría.

Hacía muchos años que me había resignado a no buscar una relación con Sarah. Ella siempre había sido la clase de chica que hace lo que quiere con quien quiere, y desde niños aprendí a no tomarme en serio sus afectos hacia mí. Incluso cuando nos veíamos una y otra vez en secreto, yo culpaba a nuestra lujuria como la autora del crimen, y de cierta manera eso me permitía despersonalizarme de mi pecado.

Pero esa noche, en el aeropuerto, un nuevo entendimiento echó luz sobre lo que no comprendí durante todos esos años. Estaba huyendo, de nuevo, a un congreso en el otro extremo del mundo, solo para pretender que no me importaba, para olvidar que en mi pueblo natal estarían celebrando la historia de amor entre dos personas, una de las cuales yo amaba. Entonces comprendí que todas esas visitas, esas "coincidencias" entre ella y yo no habían sido causadas solo por lujuria, sino que había un deseo de convivencia, de ser verdaderos entre nosotros y admitir que vivíamos en una hipocresía diaria, cada uno en nuestro entorno.

Pero ese era solo mi entendimiento. ¿Ella pesaría lo mismo? Aún si lo hacía, había algo que me impedía preguntárselo, y no era su prometido, ni mi virtud, sino mi cobardía. Desde pequeño, ese había sido mi adjetivo por excelencia, durante años había aceptado que mi padre gobernara mi vida, aún si mi insincera fe hacia la Iglesia comprendiera una grave ofensa a Dios; asimismo me involucré en una fornicación, a pesar del daño a mi alma, sin ánimos de corrección, solo de redención. Jamás me atreví a luchar por mis deseos, por ser verdadero al Señor y a la mujer que amé toda mi vida… y ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

̶ Si no fui sincero con Sarah, al menos lo seré hacia la Iglesia… ̶ pensé ̶ y con Masako.

Ella también merecía una explicación sobre mi comportamiento. ¿Qué clase de locura me había llevado a invitarla? No lo recordaba. Pero lo que nunca olvidaría sería la noche que pasamos en el pastizal, un episodio más de locura. Yo siempre la había considerado atractiva, pero nunca me creí capaz de hacer algo así con otra mujer que no fuese Sarah. Recuerdo haber pasado al menos tres noches en vela, tratando de descifrar lo que me había sucedido. Tal vez había sido la noche, o mi largo periodo de abstinencia… o ese maldito vestido… Como sea, debía aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, de lo contrario jamás podría verla a los ojos de nuevo.

̶ ¿John?... ¿John?

̶ ¿Hmn?

̶ El estudio está de este lado ̶ apuntó el Padre Toujo.

Sin darme cuenta lo había pasado de largo. Me disculpé y ambos entramos a la pequeña habitación, donde el obispo nos esperaba sentado sobre el escritorio, leyendo un pequeño libro. Era un hombre de edad mayor, pero de una fuerte complexión y mirada severa, frecuentemente nos referíamos a él como "Samurái-sama", siempre con discreción, por supuesto. Al vernos, cerró su libro se levantó, era bastante alto.

̶ Padre Toujo… Padre Brown.

̶ Su excelencia.

Intercambiamos las correspondientes reverencias.

̶ Parece que tendremos el tiempo justo, Padre Toujo, ¿podría dejarnos solos?

Ya esperaba yo que tendría que hablar con el obispo en secreto, pero debo admitir que estaba un poco más que asustado. El Padre Toujo obedeció y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces el obispo señaló hacia una pequeña silla delante del escritorio, indicando que tomara asiento. Lo hice y esperé a que él hiciera lo mismo con el asiento detrás, pero en lugar de eso me habló todavía de pie, con su mirada en picada hacia mí.

̶ Bueno, tengo entendido que tienes algo importante que decirme.

̶ Sí…

̶ ¿De qué se trata?

De pronto sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Él caminaba alrededor mío con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

̶ Yo… yo quisiera obtener una dispensa del sacerdocio.

̶ Hmm… ¿quieres una dispensa del sacerdocio?

El escalofrío empeoró.

̶ Sí… eso es lo que quiero.

̶ Hmm…

Avanzó hacia el asiento al otro lado del escritorio, pero de nuevo no se sentó. Lentamente abrió sus brazos y se apoyó sobre el mueble para inclinarse hacia mí.

̶ El Padre Toujo ya me había comentado, dijo que irías a un retiro en Kyushu para pensar sobre el asunto, para hablar con Dios.

̶ Así es, yo… yo estuve ahí el último mes.

̶ Hmn… ¿Y lo hiciste?

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ Hablar con Dios.

̶ Yo… yo le pedí que me guiara…

̶ ¿Le hablaste de tu abandono? ¿De tu debilidad ante las tentaciones que los demonios te presentan?

̶ Yo… ̶ tomé aire, ese era el momento de hablar con la verdad ̶ acerca de mis debilidades…

̶ No estás listo.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ No estás listo para abandonar… ten.

Me extendió el libro, "Tratados de San Juan de la Cruz", debí esperarlo.

̶ Supongo que estás familiarizado con la "noche oscura"… Léelo, analízalo, tendrás mucho tiempo en donde te estoy enviando.

̶ ¿Enviando?

Por fin se sentó.

̶ Te irás unos meses a América, un nuevo orfanato necesita de alguien con experiencia.

̶ Pero su excelencia, yo…

̶ Una dispensa no es cosa sencilla, si debe hacerse solo será por las razones correctas… Confía en Cristo, dale el tiempo necesario para disipar tus dudas.

No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué pensar… Él me miraba, esperando una respuesta, mientras yo comenzaba a hiperventilar. Esa era una mala señal, siempre que me pongo nervioso termino diciendo cosas que no quiero.

̶ Yo… yo…

̶ ¿Hmn?

El obispo se estaba impacientando. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, que ningún viaje al extranjero jamás me había ayudado en mis problemas, que tenía un trabajo en una organización paranormal, que nunca debí haber tomado los votos en primer lugar, que había fornicado, que había mentido y encima estafado a mi familia.

̶ Yo… le agradezco por esta oportunidad.

̶ Bien, dalo por hecho entones. Haz trabajado bien en el orfanato, estoy seguro de que darás una buena impresión de nosotros.

̶ Gracias…

Una vez más, mi cobardía me había impedido hablar. Poco a poco, controlé mi respiración y escondí mis manos sudorosas. No me gusta cuando la gente se da cuenta de que estoy a punto de llorar.

En ese momento la Madre Ito tocó ligeramente la puerta.

̶ Su excelencia, ya todo está listo.

̶ Gracias, vamos para allá… ¿Padre John?

Inmediatamente me levanté y abrí la puerta para su excelencia. En cuanto salimos procuré caminar detrás de él y la Madre Ito, intentando asimilar el hecho de que en lugar de abandonar, me había comprometido a mudarme a otro país para trabajar por la Iglesia. El tan solo pensarlo me hacía enojarme conmigo mismo, y quería gritar y salir corriendo; así que mejor me dediqué a observar las flores del jardín.

Fue entonces que noté a una chica rubia haciendo señas a lo lejos. Hacía mucho sol y no podía enfocar bien los ojos… pero yo conocía esos gestos…

̶ Mierda…

̶ ¿Hmn? ¿Dijiste algo? ̶ preguntó la Madre Ito levantando una ceja.

̶ No, nada, olvidé algo en la biblioteca, después los alcanzo.

̶ Pero no tardes mucho o te vas a perder el recital.

̶ Si, lo sé, ya los alcanzo.

Ella me miró extrañada, pero al obispo pareció importarle poco, ya estaba varios metros delate de nosotros. La Madre Ito, al percatarse de eso, salió corriendo detrás de él, entonces yo aproveché para dar la media vuelta y rodear completamente el edificio. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía permitir que me vieran dirigirme a ella, tendría que ingeniármela para decirle que viniera a la parte trasera de la parroquia.

̶ ¡John!

Pero como es típico de ella, se apareció de la nada.

̶ ¡Sarah!

Nos abrazamos, de la misma manera en la que siempre comenzaba todo. Entonces me golpeó en el hombro e hizo un puchero.

̶ ¡Eres malo! ¡¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?!

̶ Perdón, pero es que estaba en un retiro.

̶ ¡Nada de escusas bebé, yo sé que me has estado evitando!

̶ ¡Shhh! Baja la voz.

̶ Oh, perdón.

Tapó su boca con la mano y me miró frunciendo el ceño. Sabe que se ve tierna al hacerlo.

̶ Te extrañé ̶ dijo en un susurro.

Normalmente le hubiera contestado "yo también", de no ser porque tenía algo más importante que decirle.

̶ ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

̶ ¡Sé lo que dijiste tonto! ¡¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

̶ ¿Respuesta?

̶ ¡¿No me vas a decir que tú también me extrañaste?!

̶ ¡Shhh!

̶ ¡No me calles! ¿Por qué no me has contestado los mensajes?

A veces Sarah podía ser muy terca.

̶ Ya te lo dije, estaba en un retiro… Ahora, ¿cómo fue que supiste la dirección de la parroquia?

̶ Hm… tu nueva novia me la dio.

̶ ¡¿Novia?!

̶ Masko o Masuko… como sea.

Cruzó los brazos y miró enfadada hacia los árboles. ¿Sabría lo que había sucedido entre Masako y yo?

̶ No es mi novia.

̶ Ajá.

̶ No lo es.

̶ Pues actúa como si lo fuera.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ ¿Es en serio? ¿No te diste cuenta? Si ella no te soltaba un segundo.

Respiré aliviado, definitivamente Sarah no estaba enterada de los hechos.

̶ Sólo somos amigos.

̶ Ajá, amigos mis $%&!. Si ella te estuvo celando todo el tiempo, hasta fingió un desmayo para sacarte temprano de la fiesta y no dejar que habláramos.

Rápidamente recordé eso… aquella vez Masako había tenido una visión en la habitación de la abadía. Era entendible que Sarah lo interpretara de esa manera.

̶ Créeme, no fue así, Masako tiene… un desorden del sueño que hace que le sucedan esas cosas.

̶ Ajá, y supongo que eso mismo le pasó cuando te sacó de la ceremonia, o cuando mintió para que dejaras de bailar conmigo.

̶ Eso…

̶ ¡¿Lo ves?! Ella lo hacía a propósito para mantenernos separados.

Pensándolo mejor, Sarah tenía bastante razón. Masako se las había ingeniado muy bien para evitar que yo entrara en contacto con ella, aunque no siempre de la manera más sutil. No podía negárselo más.

̶ Perdón Sarah, pero… todo eso es mi culpa.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ La verdad es que yo… en cierta forma le pedí que me ayudara a sobrevivir la boda… Supongo que ella pensó que sería mejor que no te viera.

Sentí como si le hubiese clavado una daga. Sarah de nuevo se llevó la mano a la boca, pero esta vez no se veía tierna, sino triste. Después de unos segundos comenzó a llorar.

̶ Pero… ¿por qué harías eso?

Quería abrazarla, quería consolarla y decirle que todo era una broma. Pero no era así.

̶ ¿En serio te lo preguntas?

Con eso dije todo. Ella continuó llorando, mientras que para mí era casi insoportable verla. Pero increíblemente me contuve de tocarla, incluso me sorprendí del hecho de que yo mismo no llorara, siempre lo hago.

̶ Yo estaba ahí ̶ dijo entre sollozos ̶ … en tu casa, la noche de la boda. Pero ella no me dejó entrar.

̶ ¿Quién no te dejó entrar?

̶ ¡Masako, ¿quién más?! ¡Yo fui a decirte que te amaba, que dejaría todo por ti si así tú lo querías!... Ella me dijo que no querías verme…

Eso no lo sabía. ¿En qué momento había pasado? Masako no me lo había mencionado, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo ¿o sí?... ¿Entonces Sarah estuvo dispuesta a escogerme sobre Michael?

̶ Yo te amo… ̶ me dijo ̶ tú lo sabes.

̶ Sí…

Pero todo el amor del mundo no podía evitar que ella le perteneciese a otro hombre, que ella hubiera jurado ante Dios por él. Nuestro amor nunca fue suficiente, no lo fue cuando éramos adolescentes, y jamás lo hubiera sido de adultos; aún sin la intervención de Masako, yo me habría acobardado como siempre, y Sarah, regresando eventualmente a los brazos de Michael, su esposo.

Con una serenidad de la que nunca me creí capaz, me acerqué lentamente a ella y levanté su rostro con mi mano.

̶ Debí haber peleado por ti… lo siento.

̶ ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté?... ¿Aún me amas?

̶ Por supuesto, siempre lo haré.

Y entonces me besó. Fue algo inesperado y casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero logré estabilizarme y sujetarla de los brazos para romper el beso. Ella me miró confundida, acostumbrada a que siempre se los corresponda.

̶ Sarah, esto tiene que parar.

̶ Ya no me amas.

Volvió a llorar.

̶ No… no se trata de eso. Nunca dejarás de tener un lugar en mi corazón. Pero esto debe de parar, por el bien de ambos.

̶ Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

̶ Es la verdad, siempre te he amado… Pero ambos sabemos que eso no cambia absolutamente nada. Tú eres ahora una mujer casada, y yo necesito estar en paz con Dios, sobre todo ahora.

̶ Nunca te había importado eso.

Suspiré.

̶ Te lo voy a decir porque tarde o temprano te vas a enterar… pero voy a dejar el sacerdocio.

Quedó impactada… no dijo nada por segundos, hasta que me dio una bofetada.

̶ ¡¿Y con eso quieres que te crea que me amas?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

̶ ¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!

Siguió dándome golpes en el pecho.

̶ ¡¿Acaso crees que no sé que lo haces para poder acostarte con esa bruja?! ¡Y todavía te atreves a decirme que me amas! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Tuve que sujetarle los puños.

̶ ¡Sarah, cálmate! ¡Estás histérica!

̶ ¡Yo sí te amo! ¡Dejaría todo por ti!

̶ ¡Bueno, entonces llámale a Michael y dile que lo vas a botar para estar conmigo!

Finalmente lo dije, aquello que temí hacer durante tantos años. No importaba el resultado, sabía cuál sería, pero una euforia recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer que me había enfrentado a Sarah.

̶ ¡Tú… tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso ahora! ¡Lo devastaría! ¡Él no merece que le haga algo así! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?!

¡¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?! Si ella justo unos segundos antes había dicho que abandonaría todo por estar conmigo.

̶ Wow… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que Mónica tuvo razón todo el tiempo…

̶ ¡Ya sabía yo que ella te estaba metiendo ideas! ¡¿Qué te dijeron ella y la bruja de tu "amiga"?!

̶ Solo la verdad, que has estado jugando conmigo.

̶ ¡No! ̶ Intentó besarme de nuevo, la mujer estaba desquiciada ̶ ¡John, bebé, escúchame! ¡Podemos arreglar esto!

No sé cómo logró treparse y darme otro beso, pero enseguida le sujeté los brazos y la obligué a regresar al suelo.

̶ ¡Sarah, ya basta!... En serio, estás comenzando a asustarme… creo que tienes un problema.

̶ ¡¿Y cómo quieres que actúe si ya no me amas?!

̶ Necesitas ayuda, y me refiero a un profesional… Escúchame, no me vuelvas a buscar…

̶ ¡Yo te amo!

̶ ¡No me vuelvas a buscar o le diré todo a Michael!

Con eso por fin se calló.

̶ Ya me escuchaste… así que regresa con tu esposo y has una cita con el psicólogo si así lo quieres, pero si vuelves a buscarme, no dudaré en decir la verdad, a él y a todos.

Se derrumbó en suelo y continuó llorando. Sentí pena por ella, pero a la vez le temía, siempre la había considerado atípica, pero nunca una loca.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que se calmara y prácticamente la tuve que obligar a que tomara un taxi de regreso al aeropuerto. Una vez que se fue, aliviado, regresé al templo. La misa estaba a punto de terminar, así que definitivamente me había perdido el recital. Pero el obispo seguía ahí y eso era lo importante, necesitaba hablar seriamente con él otra vez.

Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Miyeel, creo que Masako se fue al extremo, pero pienso que sería así por su orgullo. Ella se sintió rechazada, y por lo tanto decidió desatenderse del asunto. En cuanto a John, creo que Masako le da menos crédito del que se merece, en esta historia él no es tan inocente como parece. Muchas gracias por leer, buenas noches.


	13. SPR

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ghost Hunt me pertenece.

SPR

̶ ¿Necesitas ayuda con esos?

̶ No, mejor lleva el estéreo.

̶ De acuerdo… ¡Hey espera! Yo te abro la puerta.

Esa mañana me había decidido al fin a recoger mis cosas del apartamento de Takeshi. Ya tenía él todo listo y rápidamente me ayudó a subirlo al auto que me prestó mi madre. Hacía semanas que él y yo no hablábamos e increíblemente estábamos siendo corteses el uno con el otro.

̶ Esta es la última ̶ dijo él depositando la caja de cartón en la cajuela.

̶ Gracias.

̶ De nada…

̶ …

Incómodamente le sonreí y abrí la puerta del conductor.

̶ Escucha… ¿Masako?

̶ ¿Hm?

̶ Lo siento… por todo lo que dije, yo… supongo que solo buscaba un pretexto para sentirme mejor.

Sentí un pequeño nudo formarse en mi estómago.

̶ No te preocupes ̶ le respondí ̶ no es como si no tuvieras razón…

̶ No, no la tengo…

Lo miré a los ojos, el hombre con quien había pasado tanto, con quien algún día creí que envejecería, se veía tan distante, tan diferente… Como Mai me dijo alguna vez: "Todas las relaciones eventualmente están destinadas a acabarse".

̶ Adiós Takeshi…

̶ Adiós Masako…

Subí y arranqué el carro, no pude evitar notar que él entró inmediatamente a su edificio, no como antes, que siempre esperaba a que yo diera la vuelta antes de hacerlo.

̶ Ya olvídalo Masako, hoy empieza una nueva etapa ̶ me dije en voz alta.

Suspiré y me puse en marcha. Esa tarde tenía planeadas varias entrevistas con arrendadores. Llevaba más de un mes buscando un lugar adecuado para vivir y la verdad es que la convivencia con mi madre comenzaba a hostigarme. Necesitaba encontrar algo rápido. Mai pronto se mudaría y ya me había ofrecido su apartamento, pero sinceramente era demasiado pequeño para mi gusto.

Pensando en Mai, recordé que media caja en la cajuela eran libros que había tomado prestados de SPR. Debía devolverlos antes de mudarlos conmigo, así que tomé la salida de la avenida y me encaminé hacia la oficina.

Media hora después, ya me encontraba estacionada en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Con dificultad cargué la pila de libros y subí por las escaleras. Una vez que llegué a la puerta, me di cuenta que no tenía las manos libres para tocar, así que me recargué un poco en ella, esperando que mi amiga me escuchara decir…

̶ ¡Mai! ¡Mai ¿estás ahí?!

̶ ¡Oigan! ¿Escuchan algo?

Ese era Yasuhara.

̶ Creo que hay alguien afuera ̶ dijo la voz de Ayako.

̶ Yo abro ̶ agregó John.

¡John!

Entré en pánico. No lo había visto en meses. ¡No estaba lista para hacerlo! Me volteé para huir, pero la puerta se abrió y escuché detrás de mí.

̶ Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudar…? ¿Masako?

Suspiré, ya no podría escapar.

̶ ¡Hola John! ¿Cómo has esta…?

Pero al girar no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba y lo golpeé en el ojo con uno de los libros.

̶ ¡Ouch!

̶ ¡John, perdón! ¡No sabía que…! ¡Ay, lo siento!

̶ ¡John! ¿Estás herido? ̶ preguntó Mai acercándose a nosotros, detrás de ella estaban Ayako, Takigawa y Yasuhara.

̶ No, estoy bien, solo arde un poco.

̶ Deberías lavártelo, ven ̶ dijo Ayako, guiándolo hacia la cocina.

̶ Masako. ¡Hola! ¿Te ayudo con esos? ̶ me ofreció Yasuhara con una sonrisa.

̶ Sí, gracias.

̶ ¡Ah, son los libros que habías tomado! ̶ exclamó Mai ̶ Muchas gracias Masako, yo necesitaba algunos.

̶ ¡Masako! ̶ dijo Takigawa ̶ ¡¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos?! ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar con nosotros la otra vez?

̶ Perdón, he estado ocupada… _y evitando a John_ ̶ pensé ̶ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí todos?

̶ Bou-san y Ayako vinieron a saludar y dio la casualidad que John y Yasuhara estaban aquí para firmar ̶ respondió Mai.

̶ ¿Firmar?

̶ Así es ̶ dijo Yasuhara ̶ en vista de que tendré que renunciar, nuestro estimado exsacerdote será quien me reemplace como investigador de SPR.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Renunciar? Pero eso quiere decir que…

̶ Así es, estás viendo al futuro Agente Yasuhara.

̶ ¡Felicidades! No puedo creer que te hayan dado el puesto.

̶ ¿En serio? Yo nunca dudé de ello, era el mejor candidato después de todo.

̶ Sí Yasuhara, todos sabemos que fuiste el mejor de tu clase ̶ dijo Takigawa.

̶ Y soy un genio además.

̶ Ajá, ajá, como sea ̶ interrumpió Mai ̶ ¿Cómo ves Masako? Todo se acomodó a tiempo para que John mantuviera la visa, ¿no es genial? Estaba muy preocupado porque no quería regresar a Australia.

̶ Hablando de Australia ̶ dijo Ayako desde el pasillo ̶ Rápido, antes de que él salga de la cocina… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó en Australia?

Entré en pánico de nuevo.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se sentó a mi lado.

̶ ¡Oh por favor Masako! Estábamos todos en Inglaterra cuando de pronto Mai nos dijo: "¿Qué creen? John está en Australia con Masako y dice que dejará el sacerdocio… Ah, y Masako terminó con Takeshi." ¿Sabes cuánto nos preocupamos?

̶ No…

̶ ¡Ah y después de regresar, ambos se desaparecen! Si no fuera porque Mai te vio, te hubiéramos reportado a la policía.

̶ Bueno, en realidad no fue para tanto ̶ interrumpió Mai apenada.

̶ ¡Claro que sí! ̶ le corrigió Ayako ̶ ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso jovencita?

̶ Yo…

̶ Bueno eso ya no importa… ̶ dijo Mai ̶ Al menos te comunicaste. John en cambio no contestó el teléfono por semanas, y de pronto se apareció todo raro diciendo que necesitaba trabajo.

̶ ¿Todo raro?

̶ Oh sí, súper raro ̶ agregó Yasuhara ̶ Ahorita lo vas a ver, es como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cáncer o algo, no para de sonreír.

̶ Me preocupa a decir verdad ̶ dijo Takigawa ̶ la última vez que lo vi así estaba completamente ebrio.

̶ Entonces… ̶ Ayako se me acercó aún más ̶ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Australia?

̶ Eeh…

̶ Yo les diré que pasó en Australia.

Todos brincamos al ver a John.

̶ Masako fue muy amable en acompañarme para contarle a mis padres sobre mi decisión ̶ sonrió ̶ Ya ahí descubrió que el fantasma de mi tío fallecido estaba mermando en el espíritu de mi padre, y de la familia en general… Hace unas semanas regresó a mi casa para terminar con el exorcismo, no pude estar presente, pero mi hermana me contó todo, muchas gracias Masako.

Me dirigió una reverencia, por lo que tuve que respondérsela completamente roja. Entonces John se sentó en el sillón frente a mí y miró a los demás como retándoles a preguntar sobre el tema. Obviamente nadie tuvo el valor.

̶ Entonces Yasuhara ̶ dijo Mai ̶ ¿Estarás trabajando con Hirota?

̶ Sí, afortunadamente coincidimos en el…

Y así continuamos la conversación… Pasaron varios minutos antes de que me animara a verle otra vez. Tal como me habían dicho, se comportaba diferente, sonreía más y había un aire despreocupado a su alrededor. Tal vez para los demás era raro, pero a mí me recordó al John alegre y feliz que conocí en Kirra. Pensándolo mejor, eso sí era raro.

̶ ¿Habrá regresado con ella? ̶ me pregunté con el nudo en el estómago subiendo hasta mi garganta.

̶ Oye Masako, ¿ya encontraste un lugar para rentar? ̶ dijo Mai en medio de todas las voces.

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

̶ ¿Encontraste un buen lugar para vivir?

̶ No… no, de hecho hoy tengo varias citas para ver departamentos… Hablando de eso, debo irme o llegaré tarde.

̶ ¿En serio? ¿Por cuál zona?

Para mi sorpresa, John se había agregado a la conversación.

̶ Yokohama…

̶ ¡Yokohama! Yo también estoy buscando un lugar por ahí, ¿te molesto si te acompaño?

̶ ¿Tú también estás buscando departamento?

¡Eso era imposible! ¡El jamás podría pagar una renta como la mía!

̶ No puedo vivir para siempre en las estancias de la parroquia. Me gustaría ver los precios que maneja esa zona… ¿Entonces puedo ir?

Mi corazón estalló.

̶ Sí… ¿por qué no?

̶ ¿Eh? ¿Van a algún lado? ̶ preguntó Takigawa al ver que nos levantamos.

̶ Sí, voy a acompañar a Masako a ver unos departamentos ̶ contestó John.

̶ ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabamos de llegar ̶ se quejó Ayako.

̶ Perdón, pero ya había acordado una cita dentro de media hora ̶ contesté ̶ Buenas tardes a todos.

̶ Hasta luego ̶ se despidieron al unísono, no sin antes mirarnos extrañados.

Rápidamente salí de la oficina y bajé las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento. John me siguió sin decir palabra y sobra decir que yo estaba más que nerviosa, cosa que se notó cuando tiré accidentalmente mis llaves.

̶ Yo las levanto ̶ se apresuró a decir John.

̶ No te preocupes, ya las tengo.

̶ Masako…

̶ Mejor sube al auto o llegaremos tarde.

Desactivé los seguros y ambos subimos a nuestros respectivos asientos, pero yo volví a tirar las llaves.

̶ ¡Demonios!

̶ Masako…

̶ ¡Ya las tengo!

̶ ¡Masako!

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Estás temblando.

̶ No es verdad.

̶ Todavía tenemos tiempo, tranquilízate.

¡¿Cómo podía pedirme eso después de todo lo que había pasado?!

̶ ¿Por qué quisiste venir? ̶ le pregunté.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Es obvio que no vas a rentar ninguno de los departamentos que puedas ver en Yokohama, así que… ¿por qué estás aquí?

Lo miré a los ojos, claramente indicándole que jamás le permitiría volver a la "normalidad" conmigo.

̶ Tenía que hablarte ̶ me respondió.

Reí.

̶ Es un poco tarde para eso ¿no te parece?

̶ Vi a Sarah.

Sentí un escalofrío.

̶ ¿Y a mí qué me importa? … ̶ exhalé ̶ ¿Qué te dijo?

̶ Lo de siempre… que me extraña y quiere que nos veamos.

Lo dijo con un tono tan natural que no pude evitar mirarlo sorprendida. Él se rió de mi reacción y continuó relatando.

̶ No te preocupes, ya todo está terminado… Le dejé muy en claro que no podíamos vernos de nuevo.

̶ Pero… yo creí que tú ibas a…

̶ Yo tampoco sé cómo explicarlo... Increíblemente no sentí nada al verla de nuevo. Creí que era todo lo que deseaba pero… supongo que un día me levanté y me di cuenta que había dejado de dolerme, que ya no importaba si ella estaba con otro… Creo que fue algo parecido a lo que te sucedió con Naru.

¡Ambos casos eran completamente distintos!

̶ De hecho ̶ continuó ̶ fue un poco escalofriante. Se comportaba como una loca, nunca la había visto así.

̶ ¿Como una loca?

̶ Bueno, nunca fue "normal" a decir verdad, pero jamás creí que me buscaría después de casarse, y mucho menos de armar un escándalo dentro de la parroquia.

̶ ¡¿Te armó un escándalo?!

̶ Afortunadamente todos estaban en el templo y no escucharon, pero tuve que someterla o alguien se daría cuenta… Me refiero a que la sujeté porque no dejaba de golpearme y gritar… Terminé por sugerirle que buscara ayuda profesional.

Sonreí internamente. La bruja por fin se había expuesto a sí misma. Por supuesto que ante John mostré mi cara de preocupación.

̶ Eso sería lo mejor ̶ dije.

̶ Aunque no dejo de pensar en Michael… siento que debería decirle la verdad pero… no creo que valga la pena arruinar su relación. Así ella puede aprovechar esta oportunidad para ser una verdadera esposa para él.

Esta vez reí en viva voz, solo John podría esperar algo así.

̶ Perdón ̶ dije ̶ pero creo que tu concepto de una "verdadera esposa" difiere mucho de el de ella.

̶ Aun así, espero que lo sea, por el bien de ella y de Michael.

̶ No te preocupes, él está tan ciego que cree que se casó con un ángel y no una zorra.

¡Ay no! ¡Había dicho demasiado! John me miró como si hubiera blasfemado, tal vez no estaba listo todavía para hablar de esa manera sobre ella… aunque fuera la verdad.

̶ Lo siento John… sé que es un tema delicado para ti… pero para mí ella es la maldita que jugó con tus sentimientos y me humilló en su despedida de soltera.

Me miró asombrado.

̶ Larga historia…

̶ Puedo imaginármela… Sarah nunca es sutil cuando se trata de otras chicas a mí alrededor.

¿Acaso eso lo dijo con orgullo?

̶ ¿Sabías lo que pasaría y aun así me dejaste sola con ella?... ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?!

̶ Perdón Masako pero, debo admitir que esperaba provocarla de cierta manera… Yo estaba enojado porque ella había escogido a Michael, y quería hacerle ver que podía estar con otra chica…

̶ Ajá, y me lanzaste como chivo expiatorio.

̶ Sabía que podrías con ella, no eres la clase de mujer que se deja de los demás.

̶ Sí claro, intenta hacerlo sonar mejor… _aunque tienes razón_ … me usaste para darle celos… _y yo disfruté haciéndolo…_ sabiendo que ella buscaría la manera de hacerme pagar por ello.

̶ Masako… lo siento de verdad. Estuvo mal lo que hice por haberte metido en todo eso, yo… no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te invité a acompañarme.

̶ Ni yo cuando acepté ̶ le dije.

Me miró con tristeza, realmente estaba apenado por todo lo que me había hecho pasar. Entonces supuse que ese era el mejor momento para ser honestos.

̶ John… ̶ suspiré nerviosa ̶ yo también tengo que decirte algo… sabía que ella te estaba buscando… pero hice todo por impedirlo…

̶ Ya lo sabía.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Masako, yo sabía lo que estabas haciendo… ¿por qué crees que fui a buscar tu pulsera?... ¿En serio creíste que no me había dado cuenta que las damas nos estaban siguiendo?

Abrí la boca, tanto esfuerzo que había desperdiciado en ser "discreta".

̶ No, en realidad pensé que no lo sabías…

̶ ¿O la vez que mentiste sobre que mi padre me llamaba para separarme de Sarah?

Enrojecí.

̶ ¿También te diste cuenta de eso?

̶ Por supuesto… wow… paso perfectamente por el rubio tonto ¿no es verdad?

̶ ¡Claro que no!... Bueno, un poco nada más.

Ambos reímos, pero el aire pronto volvió a hacerse tenso. Evidentemente quedaba un tema pendiente.

Yo fui la primera en hablar.

̶ Así que… ¿no hay resentimientos?

̶ No lo sé, ¿todavía quieres golpearme?

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo quise golpearte?!

̶ Admítelo, todo el viaje de regreso solo pensabas en eso.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto!

̶ ¿Ni siquiera cuando murmuraste: "malditos hombres"?

̶ ¡¿Sí lo escuchaste?!

̶ Hasta la azafata lo escuchó, me miró como si fuera el peor sobre la Tierra.

Sentí la sangre subirme a la cabeza, ¡qué vergüenza le había hecho pasar!

̶ John, lo siento.

̶ No te preocupes, en cierta forma me lo merecía, no debí haberte besado en primer lugar.

Ahí estaba, el tema que habíamos estado evitando por meses.

̶ ¿En serio crees eso? ̶ pregunté un poco ofendida.

̶ Bueno, es que claramente ninguno de los dos estaba en el mejor nivel emocional.

̶ Sí, es verdad ̶ dije con amargura ̶ tu acababas de perder el amor de tu vida.

̶ Y tú nombraste a tu ex novio mientras estabas dormida.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! ¡SH$$%&! ¡¿Por qué?!"

̶ ¿Lo hice?

Suspiró.

̶ Varias veces.

Sentí a mis orejas calentarse, señal de que mi vergüenza había alcanzado su máximo nivel. Él sólo se rió, debía contra-atacarlo de alguna manera.

̶ Bueno, si te sirve de algo… besas mucho mejor que él.

Eso era verdad.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ ahora fue su turno de enrojecerse ̶ Gracias… supongo.

Ambos callamos durante varios segundos, tratando de controlar nuestros nervios.

̶ Solo para aclararlo… Takeshi y yo terminamos definitivamente… ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

̶ Si lo sé, Mai ya me lo había dicho.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿Mai sabe de…?

̶ ¡No! No le he dicho nada, es solo que un día salió el tema y ella me platicó de ustedes.

̶ Ah… no sabe nada entonces.

̶ Sí, yo jamás le contaría a alguien sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros, y menos en este momento.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Es que… digamos que el obispo no tomó muy bien mi defección y… cualquier escándalo podría afectar mi reducción al estado laical.

No entendí.

̶ Ajá, entonces…

̶ Entonces una chica es lo último que necesito en este momento.

No sabía si sentirme ofendida o aliviada por ese comentario.

̶ En fin, como te dije, Sarah y yo terminamos y evidentemente lo de nosotros fue un error, así que no tengo por qué temer.

Sonrió una vez más, pero pude notar la duda en sus ojos.

̶ Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

Abrió la puerta, iba a irse.

̶ ¡John espera!

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ _Piensa Masako, piensa_ … ¿No querías ir a ver los departamentos en Yokohama?

̶ Tú misma lo dijiste, están fuera de mi alcance.

̶ Bueno, nunca lo sabrás realmente ¿o sí?...

¡¿Qué clase de argumento era ese?!

̶ Bueno… podría acompañarte y… no sé, ayudarte con una segunda opinión.

Volvió a sentarse… estaba nervioso. ¿Acaso sabía que no quería que se fuera?

̶ Bien ̶ suspiré ̶ entonces andando.

Volví a tirar las llaves.

̶ ¡Maldición!

̶ Espera, te ayudo.

̶ No, ya las tengo.

Tuve que jalarlas para desatorarlas de la palanca de velocidades, lo cual casi provocó que le volviera a golpear el ojo.

̶ Hey, cuidado ̶ dijo John, riendo.

̶ Sí, perdón, casi te golpeo por segunda vez.

̶ Tercera.

̶ Tercera vez…

Me maldije interiormente. ¿Des cuándo era tan torpe?... Estaba temblando y a punto de arrancar el coche, cuando de pronto vibró mi celular.

̶ Espera, tengo un mensaje de la arrendadora… Ay no.

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ Cancelaron mi cita… tenía que haber llegado hace veinte minutos.

¡¿En qué momento habían pasado más de cincuenta minutos?!

̶ ¿No te la pueden re-agendar?

̶ No, era mi única oportunidad, ya decidieron darle el departamento a otro inquilino.

̶ Lo siento por distraerte.

̶ No te preocupes, tengo más.

̶ ¿Cuándo es la siguiente?

̶ Veamos… dentro de dos horas.

̶ Ya veo… ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras?

Mi corazón se detuvo.

̶ A-algo como…

̶ No sé, podemos ir por un café o a comer… ̶ estaba completamente rojo ̶ ahora que lo pienso no he comido todavía.

̶ Podemos esperar en el café debajo de la oficina ̶ dije intentando sonar casual.

̶ Sí, vamos.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

̶ O… ̶ dijo John ̶ tal vez sea mejor ir a un lugar donde los demás no puedan vernos.

̶ Sí, creo que es buena idea… No quiero que me vuelvan a interrogar sobre lo que sucedió en Australia.

Ambos reímos.

̶ Sí, tienes razón.

̶ Sí…

De nuevo nos quedamos quietos. Debí arrancar el carro, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridícula que era esa situación. John y yo en un auto, solos, tratando de mantenernos casuales y fallando terriblemente.

̶ O… ̶ continuó ̶ podemos quedarnos aquí y seguir platicando sobre lo retorcidas que son nuestras vidas.

Reí.

̶ Hacemos eso mucho ¿no es verdad?

̶ Es tu culpa por haber empezado en Sídney.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?

̶ Tú fuiste la que comenzó a sacar secretos, nunca antes alguien de SPR me había preguntado tanto sobre mi vida.

̶ ¡Porque nunca dices nada!... Solíamos tener teorías sobre que realmente eras de Francia o algo y fingías ser de Australia para escapar de la Interpol, no de una mujer loca que seduce sacerdotes.

Ahora él rió.

̶ En todo caso es tu culpa por tener tan mal gusto ̶ dije haciendo un puchero.

̶ Si, supongo que tienes razón ̶ me miró divertido ̶ terrible gusto.

Ahí estaban esos ojos de nuevo… Sentí una punzada recorrer mi corazón y cuerpo. Era evidente su insinuación, pero no quise pensar en alguna respuesta sagaz que le hiciese apartar la mirada. Podrían pasar horas, días… años… nunca me cansaría de ella.


	14. Epílogo: Naru

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ghost Hunt me pertenece.

EPÍLOGO: NARU

Temo que el día de hoy será consecutivo a la cadena de eventos particulares que han, si no arruinado, por lo menos obstaculizado mi perspectiva de pasar una semana completa normal. Y es que las mínimas horas de sueño, aunadas a las extensivas horas de trabajo, serían perfectamente soportables de no ser por la cantidad abrumante de eventos sociales… Yuna lo sabe, y aun así me obliga a asistir a todos ellos, cada desayuno, cena, coctel… Entiendo que es parte de nuestro trato, pero debo encontrar prontamente la manera de re-negociar, de lo contrario me encontraré completamente rebasado, como el día de hoy.

Hoy he tenido que lidiar no solo con un simio idiota, sino con dos; y mañana en la cena serán aún más. Explicar el fenómeno de orbs debería ser lo suficientemente sencillo para con un niño de diez años, sin embargo, estos grandes ególatras de trajes caros, pero corta resistencia al alcohol, me han mostrado un nivel superior al que alguna vez conocí sobre la estupidez humana.

Sumado a todo lo anterior, en cuanto llegue a la oficina tendré que lidiar con la agresión pasiva de toda la comitiva que estará presente para celebrar el nuevo ingreso de John a la plantilla, así como la salida de Yasuhara hacia la unidad de investigación encabezada por Hirota. Sin lugar a dudas, todos irán para celebrarles e igualmente a reprocharme con creativas insinuaciones y miradas acusadoras… Los comprendo, ahí estará Mai y de alguna manera deben demostrar su fidelidad.

Porque cuando se trata de ella todos se proponen defenderla.

De nuevo mi mente comienza a nublarse. Debo concentrarme o no podré maniobrar el carro correctamente, ya que la pluma del estacionamiento está torpemente ubicada, mal diseñada, y la rampa que baja hacia los cajones es muy angosta. Con precaución logro superar los inconvenientes y me dirijo hacia los espacios reservados a SPR. Noto un sedán rojo, es extraño que en un país como Japón los conductores ocupen sitios que no les corresponden, así que supongo que debe pertenecerle a alguien del grupo.

Afortunadamente todavía hay un lugar disponible enfrente del vehículo, lentamente me acerco y aparco el carro. Entonces noto dos figuras moviéndose en los asientos delanteros, un par de jóvenes que se besan y abrazan incómodamente sobre el manubrio. Debo apartar la mirada, su intimidad no me compete, pero el pronto reconocimiento de sus rostros me paraliza por un instante, se trata de John y Masako.

Algo insólito y teóricamente absurdo.

Teóricamente.

Todavía incrédulo, pero recuperando el movimiento, abro la puerta y salgo del vehículo. Ellos no se percatan de mi presencia sino hasta que la cierro de nuevo. Entonces ambos me miran con expresiones de terror y después de vergüenza. Con una ligera reverencia les saludo y sigo por mi camino hacia las escaleras.

Definitivamente este día no podrá ser catalogado como normal.

* * *

Wow, primer fanfic que termino... y en menos de un año. Podré tacharlo de la lista de propósitos de año nuevo. Muchas gracias Miyeel por todo tu apoyo, te dedico este epílogo que realmente no tenía considerado. Muchas gracias también a todos los que han leído, les abro una extensiva invitación para comentar todo lo que les haya gustado o disgustado, yo misma ya tengo varias notas sobre lo que he de corregir para el siguiente: personajes sobrantes, argumentos que no debí haber empezado, cambios de personalidades, etc. Mi próximo fic será sobre Naru y Mai, tendrá un toque más oscuro y escalofriante que esta pequeña comedia romántica, pero es una historia que me tiene bastante emocionada, espero que salga como la imagino.

De nuevo gracias a todos y si tienen algún fic de GH que recomendar, ya sea en español o inglés, por favor háganlo, estoy buscando algo que seguir.

Por cierto, yo también soy muy cobarde sobre los fantasmas, para escribirlos tiene que ser de día. Hasta pronto.

*Nota: El capítulo final es el anterior, este es el epílogo.


End file.
